Petit guide de manipulation au bureau
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider de les aider un peu...
1. Chapitre 1 Ria

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider de les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Ria**

Ria était quelqu'un de pragmatique par nature. Oh, sans doute pas autant que Loker, pas de symptôme d'honnêteté radicale à déclarer de son coté pour le moment. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot et, bien que par le passé cela lui ait valu plusieurs remarques de Lightman et des injonctions à se mêler de ses affaires, elle ne comptait pas arrêter pour autant. Plutôt que de tenter assez littéralement le diable, elle décida que Loker était un choix sûr étant donné qu'il ne se mêlait lui même que très rarement de ses propres affaires.

Il fallait avouer que lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt Ria avait surpris ce bout de conversation entre Lightman et Foster, elle s'était pincée. D'une ça avait été douloureux et de deux, non elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle n'avait peut être pas les termes scientifiques pour chaque expression ou tournure de phrase employée, mais pas besoin de décodeur pour interpréter cette situation là. Elle comptait simplement informer Lightman de leur découverte concernant les appels passés du portable de la victime quand elle les avait surpris ainsi : postures des corps tournés l'un vers l'autre, partage de l'espace personnel, sans parler des yeux… Elle avait entendu Lightman s'inquiéter de Foster, cherchant à savoir si le cas ne lui rappelait pas de mauvais souvenirs par rapport à son ex-mari. Elle n'avait que rarement vu un tel mélange d'inquiétude et de tension chez Lightman, comme s'il avait hésité à amener le sujet.

Dès ses premiers jours au Lightman Group, la jeune femme s'était doutée qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre Lightman et Foster. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêt à le reconnaître, loin de là, mais elle n'avait pas été placée au contrôle des douanes pour rien. Une des raisons pour lesquelles ses qualités d'observations dûment acquises ne lui avaient pas longtemps laissé de doutes quant à ces deux là. Cependant, Ria s'était vite rendu compte que si elle attendait qu'ils agissent par eux-mêmes, elle aurait des cheveux blancs avant qu'aucune déclaration ne soit échangée. Résolue à faire avancer les choses, la jeune femme comptait bien les pousser à affronter la vérité. Il lui restait juste à convaincre Loker.

« Oh, pitié Ria, soupira celui-ci. Sérieusement je sais que cette histoire avec Dupree a mal finie, mais la vie par procuration n'est pas franchement une bonne solution…  
- Vraiment, Loker ? C'est tout ce que tu es capable de trouver comme réponse ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ils ne sont pas ensemble, souligna-t-il. Et crois-moi, s'il y a bien une chose que Lightman déteste c'est qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.  
- Venant de toi, c'est riche ! Sérieusement tu aurais dû voir…  
- Ria, la coupa-t-il, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils n'ont jamais été ensemble et ils ne le seront pas plus à l'avenir.  
- Merci Loker, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une leçon de conjugaison, lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Je voulais juste m'assurer que j'avais été clair, souligna Eli avec une condescendance affectée.  
- Très drôle. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux le sourire de Foster était clairement un… une expression de…  
- De ? demanda le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Quel est le terme déjà ? Tu sais bien, pour dire : "je suis touchée, je suis contente qu'on se préoccupe de moi"… ?  
- Reconnaissance sollicitudinale ? Non, ça m'étonnerait que Foster ait eu cette expression là, tu as probablement mal vu, lui assura-t-il. »

Quand il n'eut pas de réponse, chose rare quand il critiquait sa collègue, Loker vérifia tout de même qu'aucun projectile n'ait décidé de voler jusqu'à son côté de la pièce. Au lieu de projectile il vit Torres affairée à retourner chaque recoin du bureau, cherchant ostensiblement quelque chose. Plutôt que de lui faire remarquer que, pour une fois, il avait eu le dernier mot, il se demanda si les sacro-saints préceptes de l'honnêteté radicale l'obligeaient à faire remarquer à la jeune femme que de là où il se tenait il avait une vue imprenable…

« Ah ! s'exclama Ria. C'est dans ce livre, regarde : tournée vers l'autre, la personne penche légèrement la tête sur le côté…  
- En plein dans vos révisions ? la coupa une voix reconnaissable entre mille.  
- Lightman ! s'exclama-t-elle en cachant le livre dans son dos.  
- Heidi à besoin de vos notes de frais du mois, leur annonça-t-il. Loker, vous serez gentil de ne pas y inclure vos dîners répétés avec Mademoiselle Tygam, précisa Lightman.  
- Hum, d'accord, répondit Loker en rougissant.  
- Contrairement à la croyance populaire, vos repas, même _filmés_, ne sont d'aucune valeur pour le groupe, railla-t-il. Oh, et Torres ?  
- Monsieur ?  
- Travaillez ce tressaillement, vous voulez ? Qui sait, je pourrais décider de l'inclure dans le programme d'entraînement, finit Lightman avant de sortir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Pendant un instant, la seule chose perceptible dans la salle d'enregistrement fut un silence gêné. Ria se demanda de quel tressaillement Lightman pouvait bien parler : le fait qu'elle ait été surprise par son entrée et ait caché le livre ou… Ou le fait que, même un mois plus tard, les relations _non-professionnelles_ de Loker et Tygam l'ennuyaient encore. Vraiment, elle pouvait parler tant qu'elle voulait de Lightman et Foster, elle ne valait pas mieux.

Secouant la tête, elle décida de remettre à plus tard son argumentation. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de convaincre Loker de l'aider dans son plan, Tygam ou pas. En sortant de la salle, Ria décida de s'offrir un café quand elle remarqua Foster, assise les yeux dans le vide à son bureau.

« J'allais me chercher un café, dit Ria en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Vous voulez quelque chose ?  
- Ria, sursauta Gillian. J'ai fait une cafetière, lui proposa-elle en désignant l'objet du menton. Asseyez-vous, il y en a assez pour deux.  
- Hum, merci.  
- Noir ?  
- Avec deux sucres, compléta Ria.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Cal le bois comme ça aussi, clarifia Gillian devant son regard interrogateur. »

Ria retint un sourire de justesse. Sérieusement, elle connaissait la manière dont il prenait son café… Quoiqu'étant donné le nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissaient ça n'était pas étonnant, et pas forcément _romantique_, ajouta une petite voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Loker. Elle haussa les épaules, décidant de rester positive, et tourna son regard vers les étagères de Foster. Ria n'aurait sans doute pas classé la psychologue comme l'une des adeptes du chao mais à en juger par les rayonnages encombrés, c'était pourtant le cas. Ça ou la proximité de Lightman, cet homme avait définitivement tendance à déteindre sur son entourage, nota-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je comptais faire un nettoyage de printemps, un de ces jours, se justifia Gillian en suivant son regard.  
- Ça pourrait être utile, confirma Ria. Mais je suis mal placée pour parler, mon bureau n'est pas vraiment un modèle d'ordre non plus, admit-elle.  
- C'est que j'ai tendance à empiler tellement de choses, sourit la psychologue. Je sais que le rangement me réserve quelques surprises.  
- Foster, est-ce que c'est du champagne que je vois là ? »

La question lui avait échappé et Ria sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à garder la curiosité hors de sa voix. Mais quelle idée aussi de conserver une bouteille de champagne de cette manière, coincée entre deux piles de dossiers et dans un équilibre plus que précaire ? Détachant son regard de l'étrange objet, Ria se concentra sur Foster qui paraissait soudain transfigurée par la bouteille, semblant seulement se rappeler sa présence. Après quelques secondes de silence, celle-ci détourna brusquement les yeux de l'étagère et Ria nota qu'elle tentait de contenir un rougissement prononcé.

« Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas mieux au frigo ? demanda-t-elle. A attendre pour une grande occasion, proposa Ria.  
- Une grande occasion, soupira Gillian. Oh, je suppose que j'aurais déjà dû la boire dans ce cas, admit-elle.  
- Comment ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ria.  
- A vrai dire, commença-t-elle en jaugeant la jeune femme du regard, c'est un cadeau de Cal.  
- Oh.  
- Il me l'a offerte pour mon divorce, clarifia Gillian en détournant le regard. »

Ria dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à l'exclamation de totale surprise qui menaçait de lui échapper. Lightman, Cal de son prénom, avait offert à Gillian Foster du champagne pour son divorce ? Quel genre d'ami faisait ça ? Apparemment un ami avec un goût prononcé pour les amours secrets, analysa-t-elle. Et un certain sens du dramatique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en souriant.

« Vous n'êtes pas vexée ? s'enquit tout de même Ria.  
- Non, s'empressa de démentir Gillian. Cal… Je suppose que c'est sa manière à lui de me dire de prendre les choses du bon côté, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
- Ce n'est pas franchement… commun, finit Ria par manque d'un meilleur mot.  
- Non, en effet. Mais Cal n'est pas quelqu'un de _commun_, conclut Gillian. »

Foster finit sa phrase avec un tel air d'adoration que Ria dû encore une fois se retenir de soupirer tout haut. Finalement Loker avait peut être raison sur un point : il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête toute cette histoire de vie par procuration. Quand elle vit que sa collègue semblait perdue dans ses pensées, portant sans aucun doute sur un certain anglais, Ria sortit discrètement du bureau et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle d'enregistrement.

« Loker, j'avais raison ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Ria, soupira le jeune homme en se massant les oreilles. Tu sais que dans certaines cultures les femmes qui parlent sans y être invitées se font couper la langue, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Rassure moi, tu n'attends pas de réponse à ça ? demanda-t-elle  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Peu importe, j'avais raison. Il lui a offert du champagne, Loker, du champagne !  
- Qui ?  
- Lightman, suit un peu. Il lui a offert du champagne pour son divorce… Tu imagines ?  
- Du champagne ? repris Loker, hébété.  
- Franchement c'est la façon la plus détournée que j'ai jamais vu de crier "youpi", observa-t-elle en s'asseyant enfin. »

La jeune femme observa son collègue quelques minutes, attendant qu'il se décide à reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

« Alors ? le poussa-t-elle.  
- D'accord, je veux bien admettre que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, reconnut-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois emballé à l'idée d'aller mettre mon nez dans les affaires de Lightman.  
- Il faudrait trouver un moyen détourné de lui faire réaliser…  
- Nope, la coupa Loker. Je crois que tu le sous-estime. A mon avis, il a déjà réalisé depuis longtemps. C'est juste Lightman à l'état naturel, dit-il en haussant les épaules, il fait sa tête de mule.  
- Pas faux, approuva-t-elle.  
- Foster, peut-être ? proposa Eli.  
- Oh pitié, s'exclama Ria, il ne réagirait pas même si elle se jetait à ses pieds !  
- J'aimerai bien voir ça, sourit-il. Et puis tu sous-estime l'ego masculin, à sa place je reconsidérerai les choses.  
- Franchement, se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je savais que tu les aimais sans caractère mais pas à ce point. Et quant à Foster, pour qui crois-tu qu'elle ait renouvelé sa garde-robe?  
- Et moi qui pensait que la parade amoureuse était réservée aux mâles, feint-il de se lamenter. Toute la théorie de l'évolution remise en cause. »

Ria soupira ostensiblement, levant les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Loker. Elle n'avait pas encore d'idée précise, ni de plan machiavélique pour le moment, mais elle avait au moins réussi à convaincre son collègue.

« Ria, l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle.  
- Oui ?  
- Je m'en voudrai de bouleverser ta théorie, mais est-ce que tu es sûre qu'elle fait tout ça pour Lightman ?  
- Pour qui d'autre veux-tu qu'elle le fasse ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée. Sans vouloir te vexer, Loker, je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment son genre, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.  
- Pas moi, grimaça-t-il. Reynolds.  
- Reynolds ?  
- Elle passe la moitié de son temps dans le bureau de l'agent, pointa Eli.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.  
- Je vais me renseigner, maugréa Ria avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Ça ne collait pas du tout au plan. Elle allait devoir échanger quelques mots avec Reynolds ou tout du moins garder un œil sur lui.


	2. Chapitre 2 Reynolds

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre : **Humour, romance.  
**Résumé : **Lightman et Foster sont peut être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider de les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Reynolds**

Bon sang, pesta Ben en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Cette femme allait le tuer, et il se jura que s'il devait y rester, Lightman viendrait passer le bonjour à la Grande Dame avec lui. Après tout, c'était de la faute de cet insupportable anglais si tout ça lui tombait dessus.

Un autre soupir. Foster venait juste de sortir de son bureau, après un passage éclair sous le prétexte facile d'avoir besoin d'une précision quant aux domaines d'intervention du FBI. Même lui aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse, sérieusement. Et maintenant il était là, avec des pensées qu'il ne devrait définitivement pas avoir à propos de sa collègue.

Ça avait commencé juste après son divorce, elle avait décidé, et c'était de son avis le plus grand mystère de l'univers, de séduire Cal Lightman. Oh, bien sûr elle n'avouerait jamais rien de tel. Mais il était plutôt sûr que les robes colorées qu'elle portait n'étaient pas dans le seul but de correspondre à la couleur des sucreries qu'elle dévorait à longueur de journée. Et où était sa foutue place dans tout ça, hein ? La pire, évidemment. Car si Foster comptait attirer l'attention de son partenaire, Ben n'avait jamais vu une si belle femme aussi peu sûre de ses charmes.

Et pour son malheur, il avait l'occasion de la rassurer quotidiennement à ce sujet. Rien de bien explicite, non. Foster avait simplement décidé qu'il faisait un très bon "témoin-test" pour ses nouvelles tenues. Loker et les autres étaient bien trop jeunes et Lightman, et bien après tout c'était lui la cible prioritaire. Alors depuis quelques mois, elle venait le trouver sous une myriade de prétextes, certains plus ridicules que d'autres, pour juger de sa réaction. Et des réactions, Dieu sait s'il en avait. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et il aurait pu tracer sa silhouette les yeux fermés.

Mais Ben sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait soupçonné qu'il pourrait craquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le jour où penchée devant la voiture, Foster avait rajusté son décolleté, et quel décolleté, devant lui. Ce jour là, il n'avait jamais autant désiré une douche froide. La seconde fois fut à Las Vegas, lorsqu'elle était apparue dans cette robe noire, essayant de trouver Lightman dans le public, tout en lui parlant. Il avait vite compris son rôle: rendre Lightman jaloux. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment marché étant donné que l'imbécile n'avait d'yeux que pour les jeux du casino. Bon sang, il ne comprendrait jamais cet homme.

Ben carra les épaules. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, il ne tiendrait pas un autre mois. Seulement il pouvait difficilement aller voir Foster pour lui expliquer son problème, en grande partie parce qu'elle ne reconnaitrait jamais l'utiliser de cette façon. La seule option qui lui restait était Lightman. En grimaçant, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier.

« Hey Lightman, l'interpella Ben en entrant dans le bureau.  
- Reynolds. Si c'est encore à propos de cette histoire, je n'utilise plus vos identifiants, prévint Lightman.  
- Peu importe, je les ai changés.  
- Je sais, maugréa-t-il. »

Ben observa rapidement l'homme devant lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien attirer Foster. Lightman avait simplement une chance inouïe, songea l'agent. Et il en était parfaitement inconscient, observa-t-il dans la foulée. Pas de ceux à reculer devant un défi, Ben pris une profonde inspiration et se lança dans ce qu'il suspectait être un combat perdu d'avance.

« C'est à propos de Foster, commença-t-il.  
- Elle est dans son bureau, l'informa Lightman sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.  
- Je sais, répondit Ben, elle vient de passer me voir, expliqua-t-il.  
- Hum, maugréa le scientifique. Elle passe certainement vous voir souvent, observa-t-il calmement. »

Ben releva la tête à la remarque de Lightman, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ses papiers des yeux. Soudain, il mit le doigt sur un point qui lui avait dangereusement échappé ces derniers jours : Lightman était jaloux. Et sérieusement, s'il se fiait à sa mâchoire contractée et à son front dangereusement froncé. Ça expliquait sans doute que l'homme se soit contenté de lui répondre par monosyllabes dernièrement, songea Ben. L'agent devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à çà, mais après tout si ça pouvait l'aider à réagir…

« A propos de ça, repris Ben, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose…  
- Détendez vous Reynolds, le coupa Lightman, vous n'êtes pas au FBI. Aucune règle ne vous empêche de "fraterniser" avec vos collègues ici, finit-il froidement. »

Devant le ton de Lightman, son air faussement détaché et l'absurdité de l'idée, Ben ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sans oublier, observa l'agent en lui, le stylo qui menaçait de se briser sous la force de la poigne que Lightman s'efforçait de contenir.

« Ce n'est pas ça, contra-t-il.  
- Non ? demanda Lightman, surpris.  
- Non. En fait c'est plutôt gênant, et je suis assez sûr que vous n'allez pas aimer ça, prévint Ben.  
- Surprenez-moi, lui lança Lightman en se replongeant dans ce qui devait être un rapport passionnant.  
- Ça fait un mois que je sers de rat de laboratoire, admit l'agent en grimaçant.  
- J'étais pourtant sûr que le FBI respectait à peu près les Droits de l'Homme, observa l'homme en face de lui.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le FBI, et je ne suis pas vraiment certain que les Droits de l'Homme aient prévu ce genre de situation.  
- Je vous en prie, l'invita Lightman sèchement, faites durer le suspens, j'ai toute la journée devant moi, finit-il en désignant la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. »

A ce moment là, il fallut que Ben fasse appel à toute sa réserve de sang froid pour ne pas se lever et secouer l'infernal anglais jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à la raison. Au lieu de ça, l'agent le fixa sérieusement et poursuivi, imperturbable.

« Foster se sert de moi comme cobaye, insista-t-il, espérant susciter une réaction.  
- Malheureux, se moqua Lightman. Et qu'en est-il de la dernière version du pudding malabar ?  
- Lightman ! pesta Ben. Elle se sert de moi pour tester ses tenues, clarifia-t-il.  
- Oh, répondit Lightman, surpris. Et bien si c'est à propos de ça, rassurez-vous je suis ouvert d'esprit. Vous pouvez venir habillé comme bon vous semble, quoique je serais vous j'éviterais les talons, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- Quoi ? Non ! bafouilla Ben en s'agitant. Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment insupportable, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à faire ça, dit-il tout haut.  
- Des problèmes dans votre enfance ? proposa Lightman.  
- Arrêtez ça ! Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir. Elle teste l'effet de ces tenues sur moi, expliqua-t-il encore une fois.  
- Alors c'est ça ? Je ne vous savais pas si macho, ou aveugle d'ailleurs. Vous venez juste de réaliser que vous travailliez avec des femmes ? »

Ben soupira de frustration et réalisa au même moment le regard moqueur de Lightman. Il savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Et bien, s'il croyait pouvoir le décourager à coup d'humour douteux, il allait être surpris.

« Qui de nous deux est aveugle, Lightman, je me le demande, contra l'agent. Quant à travailler avec des femmes, je l'ai réalisé depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, insista-t-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, je m'en suis particulièrement rappelé le jour où Foster a ajusté son décolleté devant moi. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me demander mon avis, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement. »

Ben se réjouit de susciter enfin une réaction du côté de Lightman. Et à s'en fier au crayon qui gisait maintenant brisé sur le bureau et au regard furieux de l'homme, il avait royalement réussi. Il fallait simplement qu'il s'assure que le message passe une bonne fois pour toute, il ne comptait pas réitérer l'exercice de sitôt.

« Je me demandais juste, dit-il en commençant à se lever, qui est la cible si je suis simplement le témoin test ?  
- Et je suis sûr que vous souhaitez me faire part de votre conclusion, observa sèchement Lightman.  
- Exact, sourit l'agent. Je pense que la cible est un idiot aveugle qui reste assis à regarder la femme qu'il aime se démener pour attirer son attention. Je me demande juste combien de temps est-ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle change de cible, lança-t-il avant de sortir. »

Ben s'éloigna rapidement du bureau, après tout il avait déjà vu Lightman se battre : il devait admettre que l'homme avait une bonne détente et qu'en ce qui le concernait, il pouvait parfaitement se passer d'un œil au beurre noir. Mais, songea-t-il en regagnant son siège, l'expression de Lightman avait valu le coup. Il ne passait pas ses journées entouré de scientifiques sans retenir une ou deux petites choses, et il était convaincu d'avoir pu identifier quelques unes des expressions qui avaient traversé le visage de l'homme. Choc d'abord, mais se croyait-il vraiment si discret ? Ben ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait surpris Lightman observer sa collègue quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Ensuite fureur, puis finalement un frémissement de peur.

Il y avait peut être de l'espoir en fin de compte, après tout il n'y avait pas plus prompt à agir qu'un homme qui avait peur de perdre quelque chose. Enfin, si l'homme en question n'était pas un idiot fini qui ne pensait qu'en termes de lignes. Ça c'était une autre histoire, songea Ben. Une pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.


	3. Chapitre 3 Heidi

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Heidi**

Ce que Reynolds ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à œuvrer dans l'ombre. Quoique l'agent n'avait pas vraiment été discret, songea Heidi en souriant. Et après tout, qui de mieux placé qu'elle pour observer Cal Lightman et Gillian Foster en toute discrétion. C'était un des aspects du métier de secrétaire auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer : les gens ne faisaient pas toujours attention à elle ou, dans le cas de Lightman, ne prenaient pas la peine de séparer les remarques professionnelles des autres.

Elle se souvint avec un sourire de la discussion qui avait suivi le départ de Reynolds. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas voulu écouter aux portes mais ils étaient censés revoir l'avancement du personnel ensemble et l'agent avait plus que largement empiété sur son créneau.

« Ah, Heidi, avait soupiré Lightman en l'apercevant.  
- Nous avions prévu de revoir les évaluations, lui rappela-t-elle en prenant un siège  
- Hum. Sacrément dommage que celle de Reynolds ne dépende pas de moi, pesta-t-il en se levant.  
- En parlant du FBI, le coupa Heidi, la nouvelle recrue qui travaille avec Loker devrait peut-être avoir une augmentation, étant donné qu'elle gère aussi les relations avec le Bureau et la police de la ville, argua Heidi.  
- Semblerait qu'elle ait aussi décidé de gérer Loker, maugréa Lightman, la tête de Ria valait le détour. Foutu printemps, soupira-t-il, tous pressés d'entendre chanter les oiseaux. Rassurez-moi Heidi, vous ne comptez pas vous y mettre aussi ? Parce que j'ai vu la manière dont vous regardiez Reynolds…  
- Monsieur ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Pas du tout, je…  
- Détendez-vous, je plaisantais. Pas qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser une distraction, remarqua Lightman. Ça lui ferait sacrément du bien de poser les yeux ailleurs que sur Foster, dit-il en serrant les poings.»

Pendant un court instant, Heidi se demanda si elle devait lui demander l'autorisation de prendre une photo. Après tout, elle était sûre que même lui reconnaitrait qu'on ne tombait pas tous les jours sur la jalousie personnifiée. Cependant, elle tenait à son poste et choisit de ne pas tenter le diable. Pour l'instant.

« A propos du Docteur Foster, hésita Heidi, ses notes de frais…  
- Et bien quoi ? Je croyais que nous avions convenu d'un certain montant pour chacun…  
- Oui, pour les repas, livres et fournitures…  
- Rassurez-moi, vous ne comptez pas m'énumérer toute la liste ? demanda Lightman en grimaçant.  
- Non, simplement la dernière commande du Docteur Foster n'était pas vraiment… ordinaire.  
- Si c'est à propos de ces satanées sucreries, je l'ai autorisé à en commander, soupira-t-il. Encore une occasion ratée d'exercer mon autorité, admit-il dépité.  
- Oh. Vous l'avez autorisé à les fabriquer aussi alors ? demanda la secrétaire en tentant de garder son sérieux.  
- Comment ça ?  
- La dernière commande sur ma liste, dit-elle en cherchant l'intitulé sur ses feuilles, est une Flake-Cones K510, cita-t-elle.  
- Elle a acheté un avion ? demanda Lightman, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Pas vraiment, Monsieur. C'est une… machine à glace.  
- Une quoi ? Montrez-moi ça, lui intima-t-il en lui arrachant le papier des mains. 3 000 dollars ! Foster… ! »

Heidi s'en voulu un peu d'avoir dénoncé la jeune femme mais elle ne faisait que son travail, et ça incluait de surveiller les notes de frais de chacun. Par acquis de conscience la secrétaire emboîta néanmoins le pas à Lightman, inquiète de l'air furieux étalé sur son visage. Il débarqua en grande pompe dans le bureau de sa collègue, faisant trembler la porte de verre sur ses gongs. Heidi resta prudemment sur le seuil, jetant un regard curieux sur la scène devant elle.

« Une machine à glace, Foster ! Vraiment ? demanda Cal en jetant la facture sur son bureau.  
- Elle peut aussi servir de congélateur, tenta la jeune femme en rougissant.  
- Elle peut, pour le prix qu'elle a coûté ! 3 000 dollars, Foster ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Rolls Royce des plages ? »

Foster eut la décence de paraître gênée devant l'air courroucé son collègue, nota Heidi. Oh, Lightman était certainement en colère, il prenait très à cœur la gestion de sa compagnie. Mais si elle devait en juger par ses précédentes expériences en la matière, Heidi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en colère très longtemps contre son amie. Ça et le fait que la jeune femme devait être une des rares personnes sur Terre capable de déstabiliser Cal Lightman, songea-t-elle en souriant.

« Ça n'est pas seulement pour moi, amenda Foster. Tout le monde pourra s'en servir.  
- Les comptes annuels sont si mauvais que ça ? demanda sarcastiquement Lightman. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on en était au point de devoir vendre des glaces pour joindre les deux bouts, lança-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.  
- Cal franchement, l'admonesta Gillian, tu sais comment est Washington en été. Et étant donné que tu n'a toujours pas fait installer la climatisation…  
- J'aurai fichtrement dû, reconnu-t-il, ça m'aurait coûté moins cher...  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard, le taquina-t-elle. Mais je garde la machine à glace, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.  
- Je ne risque pas d'installer la climatisation où que se soit, la prévint-il. J'ai une adolescente prête à faire la révolution environnementale à la maison… Emily a même rempli les placards de tofu, grogna Cal. »

Heidi fut tirée de ses pensées par le son du rire de Foster. Et quand elle observa Lightman se contenter de secouer la tête tout en tentant, sans succès, de retenir un sourire, elle sut que la jeune femme s'en était une fois encore sortie sans trop y laisser de plumes.

Plusieurs heures après cette conversation, Heidi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. En y repensant, Lightman était au moins aussi impuissant devant Foster qu'il l'était vis-à-vis de sa fille. Oh, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Emily Lightman avait réussit à convaincre son père contre toute attente, ni les stratagèmes auxquels elle avait recours pour arriver à ses fins. Des pas lui firent redresser la tête et elle aperçut Ria se diriger vers elle.

« Heidi, la salua celle-ci.  
- Ria, sourit-elle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
- A vrai dire, commença la jeune femme, j'aurai une ou deux petites questions à vous poser.  
- Des questions ? reprit Heidi, curieuse.  
- A propos de Lightman, précisa Ria en vérifiant que personne ne soit à portée d'oreille.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus qualifiée pour y répondre, s'excusa Heidi. Peut-être devriez-vous voir avec le Docteur Foster, ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de son patron.  
- Ça risque de ne pas être possible, grimaça Ria. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-elle, ce n'est rien de méchant. Et vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, précisa-t-elle en souriant.  
- Je peux toujours essayer de vous aider, je suppose, admit la secrétaire.  
- Bien, approuva Ria. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi têtu ? demanda-t-elle. Et non ce n'est pas une question rhétorique, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air sceptique de sa collègue.  
- Oui, approuva Heidi après quelques secondes de réflexion, du moins aussi loin que je m'en rappelle.  
- Et vous n'auriez pas une… méthode, hésita-t-elle, pour le convaincre par hasard ?  
- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tenter de convaincre ou d'influencer le Docteur Lightman, se défendit-elle.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, clarifia Ria avant de s'interrompre brusquement. »

Heidi suivit le regard de sa collègue, curieuse quant à la source de son silence, quand elle entendit des éclats de rire se rapprocher. La jeune femme à ses côtés se figea en apercevant les silhouettes de Loker et de Miss Tygam se diriger vers eux, souriant béatement. Heidi nota le froncement de sourcil de Ria, tout comme elle remarqua le regard gêné de Loker quand il leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Le regard d'intense jalousie que les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent avant que le couple ne sorte des bureaux ne passa pas inaperçu non plus. Heidi se sourit à elle-même, en pensant que si elle décidait de répondre à la question que Ria venait de lui poser, la réponse la surprendrait sans doute. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui dire que la seule chose capable de convaincre Lightman, en dehors de la simple présence de sa fille ou du Docteur Foster, était la preuve par l'exemple. Ce qui, songea-t-elle, collait parfaitement à l'esprit scientifique de son patron.

Elle releva la tête à temps pour voir Ria se diriger vers son bureau, les épaules affaissées et les poings serrés. Un mouvement dans le couloir attira son attention et elle aperçut Lightman, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui menait à son bureau. Il avait apparemment été témoin de la scène à en juger par son sourire moqueur. Remarquant qu'elle le fixait, il s'approcha, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

« Désespérants, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en désignant la porte par laquelle venait de sortir le jeune couple.  
- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- A croire que Loker refuse d'appliquer ses propres principes à sa vie sentimentale, observa Lightman en ignorant sa question. Honnêteté radicale, mon œil. Seulement quand ça l'arrange, oui, finit-il en secouant la tête.  
- Peut-être est-il seulement effrayé d'être rejeté, proposa Heidi en lui tendant la brassée de mails qui lui étaient destinés.  
- Effrayé ? demanda Lightman, incrédule. Torres n'attend que lui, ça saute aux yeux, lui fit-il remarquer. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas si aveugle quand on en vient à traiter les cas, sinon ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait prit la porte, ajouta-t-il avant de rebrousser chemin. »

Heidi regarda son patron retourner dans son bureau, un énième sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Lightman venait de lui donner une idée. Et Torres et Loker allaient l'aider dans son plan, décida-t-elle calmement. Elle se demanda un instant si la capacité à ignorer ses sentiments et une bonne dose d'entêtement étaient des pré-requis pour travailler au Lightman Group avant de secouer la tête, songeant que finalement la preuve par l'exemple n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Et l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups, ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant à la prochaine étape de son plan.


	4. Chapitre 4 Loker

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Bêta : **Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man.

**A/N :** Je suis désolée pour le retard… Pour la peine deux chapitres d'affilée ! Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça met pas mal de micro expressions de joie sur mon visage!

* * *

** Chapitre 4 : Loker**

Loker ne décolérait pas. Il avait appris la nouvelle ce matin : Lightman avait autorisé Foster à acheter une foutue machine à glace ! Vrai qu'il avait apprécié le dessert que la jeune femme avait préparé à midi, excitée comme pas deux à l'idée d'essayer son nouveau jouet. Vrai que regarder Ria manger une glace n'était pas un spectacle déplaisant, loin de là. Vrai aussi qu'il était peut-être un peu jaloux, mais bon sang ! Lightman lui avait interdit d'investir dans une caméra dernière génération et il autorisait sa collègue à acheter ce genre de machine, absolument _indispensable _dans leur activité, pesta-t-il en entrant dans le bureau de celui-ci.

« Lightman, l'interpella Eli en entrant.  
- Ah, vous voilà enfin. Une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Hum, réfléchit Loker, mon avis sur l'utilisation des glaces dans la détection de mensonges, peut-être ? proposa-t-il, moqueur.  
- Intéressant, Loker. Je ne pensais pas avoir à ajouter impertinent à la liste de vos défauts, mais je m'en souviendrai, remarqua Lightman. Vous êtes ici à propos de Miss Tygam, lui apprit-il.  
- Et bien quoi ? demanda Loker, sur la défensive.  
- Susceptible, aujourd'hui, hein ? railla Lightman. Etant donné qu'elle est sous votre supervision et que le moment _tant attendu_ des évaluations du personnel est enfin arrivé, j'aurais besoin de votre avis, clarifia-t-il.  
- Oh. Et bien, elle est compétente, observa le jeune homme. Il lui reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle est là, ajouta-t-il.  
- Hum, tout le monde n'a pas les talents de Torres, remarqua Lightman.  
- En effet, reconnu Loker en le fixant curieusement.  
- Bien ce sera tout, le congédia-t-il. Et loker ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis sûr que vous étiez parfaitement impartial, n'est ce pas ?  
- Vous devriez en savoir quelque chose, maugréa-t-il.  
- Ça doit venir avec l'âge, mais je n'ai pas entendu Loker. Vous êtes en mesure de répéter, peut-être ? demanda Lightman, d'un air menaçant.  
- Je disais, oui bien sûr, rectifia Eli avant de sortir rapidement. »

Si ça n'était pas l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, pesta-t-il. Parce que Lightman était tellement impartial quand on en venait à Foster. Sérieusement, songea-t-il, Ria avait peut-être raison. Et au moins, une fois Lightman et Foster ensemble, il y avait une chance que son patron arrête de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Une conséquence malheureuse de ce que la frustration avait tendance à engendrer chez un homme, observa-t-il en repensant à ses propres problèmes.

« Loker ! appela Heidi de son bureau.  
- Un problème ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
- Pas vraiment, sourit-elle. Je me demandais simplement si vous pouviez apporter ce paquet à Ria ? J'attends un coup de fil important ici, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Loker en se saisissant du paquet.  
- Elle est dans le bureau de Reynolds, lui indiqua la secrétaire. »

Il passait de stagiaire bénévole à coursier, il y avait certainement une panne dans l'ascenseur social, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'agent. Il était injuste se sermonna-t-il, après tout Heidi le lui avait demandé comme un service et il avait accepté. Eli soupira, se rendant compte que sa mauvaise humeur était injustifiée. Repensant à sa conversation avec Lightman il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet, c'est ce qu'avait tendance à engendrer la frustration. Et s'il s'en fiait à ses dernières sautes d'humeur, il était sérieusement atteint.

Arrivé à proximité du bureau de l'agent, il vit que celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Ria. La jeune femme semblait curieusement contente à propos de leur conversion, observa Eli en sentant ses poings se serrer malgré lui. Il avait toujours suspecté Reynolds d'en pincer pour la jeune femme et leurs postures, penchés l'un vers l'autre, un air de contentement indéniablement fixé sur leurs visages, ne firent que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Torres, l'interpella-t-il froidement, un paquet pour toi, dit-il en désignant le colis qu'il tenait.  
- Oh ce doivent être mes livres, s'enthousiasma l'intéressée. Tu veux bien les déposer sur mon bureau ? J'arrive dans une minute, ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Reynolds. »

Eli maugréa ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une approbation et repartit en direction de leur bureau. Il lui apportait son paquet et elle lui accordait à peine un regard, encore moins un remerciement. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de politesse, songea-t-il en grimaçant. Quoique les expressions de gratitude qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, mettant en scène cette satanée glace, lui firent soudainement monter le rouge aux joues. Il se fustigea pour ses pensées et décida qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'il se contente d'être en colère contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci daigna finalement le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, sourire aux lèvres, et Eli eut la curieuse impression qu'elle se retenait de siffloter joyeusement.

« Reynolds vient juste de m'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle, lui annonça Ria en entrant dans le bureau.  
- Il a le droit de garder les menottes pour son usage personnel ? railla Eli.  
- Loker ! s'écria-t-elle. Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas de toi au fond, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que le caractère de Miss Tygam qui soit _flexible_, contra-t-elle.  
- Ah, ah, dit-il en la fusillant du regard. Au moins, elle ne court pas après tout ce qui porte un uniforme, lui lança-t-il en se détournant.  
- Oh parce que je cours après tout ce qui a un uniforme ? s'exclama Ria, vexée. Tu sais quoi Loker ? Tu devrais vraiment songer à rebaptiser ta soi-disant "honnêteté radicale" en idiotie congénitale, ça collerait mieux, lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir brusquement. »

Loker serra les poings. De quel droit est-ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir insulter ses principes de vie ? Il était honnête, lui. Radicalement honnête, même. Il soupira de frustration avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait peut-être pas été si honnête que ça dernièrement, rectifia-t-il. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées et il se retrouva face à face avec le sourire goguenard de Lightman, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte.

« Tant de succès, Loker, c'est à se demander s'il n'y a pas une pénurie d'hommes à Washington, railla Lightman.  
- Très drôle, maugréa celui-ci.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors, quoi ? répondit Eli, buté.  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour qu'il y ait du grabuge au pays imaginaire?  
- Au quoi ? s'exclama Eli, surpris.  
- Etant donné que vous avez l'air de nager en pleine dénégation, je trouve ça plutôt approprié, répondit-il. Et j'espère que vous êtes au courant que répondre à une question par une autre est un privilège qui m'est réservé, lui fit observer Lightman.  
- C'est Reynolds, soupira Eli en détournant le regard.  
- Reynolds ? reprit Cal, intéressé.  
- Oh pitié, vous avez bien vu comme il la regarde ! s'exclama le jeune homme en serrant les poings.  
- Et vous parlez de ? demanda Lightman, perdu.  
- Ria, pardi !  
- Elle aussi ? s'insurgea Lightman, incrédule. Bon sang, reprit-il, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair chez cet agent.  
- Ça vous pouvez le dire, asséna Eli. Attendez, comment ça "aussi" ?  
- Peu importe, répondit son patron en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a des congés en retard, dit-il pensif.  
- Excellente idée, approuva Loker en souriant largement.  
- C'est pour ça que je suis connu, confirma-t-il en redressant les épaules.  
- Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas choisir sa destination cependant, ajouta le jeune homme. Un petit tour dans le désert pour quelques jours de vacances…  
- Qui part en vacances ? les interrompit Foster en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Miss Tygam.  
- Reynolds, répondit Eli en même temps que Lightman.  
- Ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, surprise devant l'éclat des deux hommes.  
- Oui.  
- Non.  
- En même temps, c'est ce que je voulais dire, rectifia Lightman, reprenant les choses en main tout en fusillant Loker du regard.  
- J'ai des congés en retard aussi, réfléchit Foster à haute voix.  
- Ah mais tu ne peux pas les prendre maintenant, la prévint Cal, parant au pire.  
- Non ?  
- Hé, je peux difficilement avoir tout mon personnel d'absent en même temps, expliqua-t-il. Sans compter que tu as promis de m'aider à échapper à la nouvelle diète qu'Emily m'impose, lui rappela Cal avec espoir.  
- Evidemment, sourit Gillian, ce serait une honte de se laisser aller à manger équilibré, n'est-ce pas Cal ?  
- De la part d'une femme dont le régime alimentaire alterne entre sucreries et sushis, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, railla-t-il.  
- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu es prêt à retenter la nourriture asiatique ? demanda-t-elle en souriant largement.  
- Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de tofu au menu, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices, répondit-il en soupirant dramatiquement. »

Eli resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées tournées vers le couple qui se chamaillait gentiment devant lui. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'aucun d'eux n'était conscient de la foule de micro expressions qui se succédaient en ce moment même sur leurs visages. Pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient de leurs postures, nota Eli en observant la manière dont Lightman se tenait.

Oh, il pensait sans doute que sa pose affectée, affichant une nonchalance qu'il était loin de ressentir, fonctionnait. Mais Loker travaillait au Lightman Group depuis assez longtemps pour noter ces petits gestes qui en disent long. Il observa ainsi que Lightman souffrait apparemment d'une micro démangeaison en bas du dos, sur laquelle il passa brièvement sa main gauche à plusieurs reprises. Eli sourit à ce geste, décrypté il témoignait de la volonté de la personne de se rapprocher physiquement de son interlocuteur. S'il n'avait pas déjà été convaincu par les explications de Ria, il aurait pu rester longtemps à les observer ainsi, bouche bée. A la place, il décida de sortir de la pièce, laissant Lightman et Foster continuer une conversation dont il ne faisait plus partie. Il s'arrêta néanmoins quelques mètres plus loin, retenu par la mention de son nom.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Loker ? demanda Gillian.  
- Rien de bien grave, la rassura Lightman. Il a juste un peu de mal à appliquer ses propres principes d'honnêteté radicale, particulièrement quand on en vient à sa vie sentimentale, expliqua-t-il.  
- C'est peut-être ce qui explique que Ria ait semblé si distante dernièrement, observa la jeune femme.  
- Ils sont simplement…  
- Jeunes ? proposa Gillian.  
- J'allais dire désespérants, mais c'est un pléonasme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant effrontément.  
- Je suis sûre qu'Emily serait ravie d'entendre ça, observa sa collègue en riant.  
- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas promis un repas ? lui rappela-t-il.  
- Le grand Cal Lightman qui demande à déguster de la nourriture non identifiée et odieusement calorique ? Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde, sourit Gillian. »

Eli se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement… Mais une pensée horrifiée vint soudain chasser de son esprit le flirt innocent dont il venait d'être témoin. Etait-il si transparent ? ll pria pour que Ria et à fortiori Caroline, ou Miss Tygam comme Lightman l'avait nommé avec un sourire en coin dont il connaissait désormais la source, n'aient rien remarqué.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, Eli retourna dans son bureau, manquant par là même le sourire en coin qu'arborait fièrement Heidi, un air calculateur sur le visage.


	5. Chapitre 5 Zoé

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler : **Saison 2, Tractor Man.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Zoé**

Elle avait patienté très exactement une heure vingt-trois, pas une minute de plus, pas une de moins. Enfin, patienté était un bien grand mot. Attendu convenait mieux, surtout qu'elle était convaincue que les allers-retours incessants qu'elle avait effectués dans le couloir avaient laissés une trace. Oh, au bout d'un certain temps, douze minutes pour être précise, elle avait bien évidement perdu patience. Cependant, demander des explications s'était vite avéré futile : personne ne savait quand est-ce que Cal était censé revenir, pas même sa secrétaire. Elle toucherait deux mots à son ex-mari quant à l'association de personnel et compétent dans la même phrase. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne répondait pas sur son portable.

Zoé se leva en entendant l'ascenseur arriver et lissa les plis de son tailleur. Elle affecta un air détaché, forçant sa mâchoire à se desserrer et son visage à se détendre. Oh non, elle ne laisserait pas l'opportunité à Cal de voir venir ce qui l'attendait. Elle pourrait laisser libre cours à sa colère une fois dans son bureau, après tout elle était assez sûre de son talent pour pouvoir se passer de public, songea-t-elle en lançant un regard sévère à la secrétaire.

Mais malgré sa décontraction affectée, elle dut retenir un haut le cœur en voyant Cal arriver. Il n'était pas _seul_. Accrochée à son bras, et bien trop proche de l'avis de Zoé, se tenait Gillian Foster. La scène était tellement _dégoulinante _qu'elle en détourna le regard, retenant une grimace de dégoût. Bien, une raison de plus pour lui en vouloir. Pour leur en vouloir, rectifia-t-elle en se redressant. Mais quelques secondes d'attente lui prouvèrent que son ex-mari n'avait absolument aucune manière. Non content d'être en retard il avait maintenant le culot de ne pas la remarquer. Plutôt que de céder à la colère, Zoé opta pour un raclement de gorge, distingué mais éloquent.

« Hey, Zoé, la salua Cal en se tournant rapidement.  
- Cal, répondit-elle froidement.  
- Tu as un cas pour nous ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
- Absolument pas.  
- Emily va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant son manque de réponse.  
- Elle va bien.  
- Alors… »

Elle chérit ces quelques rares secondes pendant lesquelles Cal réalisa qu'il allait avoir un problème. Et un gros, se retint-elle de préciser, assez fière qu'il craigne encore assez ses colères pour laisser son expression découverte. Mais encore plus précieux était l'air perdu de la _pauvre _Gillian, en retrait derrière Cal. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Zoé, elle pouvait faire une exception pour ce genre de public.

« Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, observa-t-il en scrutant ses traits.  
- Toujours aussi doué, Cal, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Ce qui n'explique pourtant pas ce que tu fais là, lui fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans ton bureau dans ce cas, après tout nous avons toujours eu besoin d'_intimité_ une fois nos désaccords réglés, remarqua Zoé en le fixant. »

Elle avait fait attention, infusant juste la bonne intonation à sa voix pour que le sous-entendu soit clair. Elle se félicita de son talent en avisant l'air choqué de Gillian. Si Cal était surpris, il le masqua rapidement et, décidant apparemment d'épargner la suite de la scène à sa collègue, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle lui emboîta le pas non sans jeter un dernier regard à Gillian. La jeune femme était toujours clouée sur place et avait pâli de plusieurs teintes en un temps record, nota Zoé avec satisfaction. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air désapprobateur de la secrétaire et lui renvoya son regard, s'assurant de marcher avec toute la grâce dont elle se savait capable.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda Cal, une fois la porte fermée.  
- Tu devrais savoir que je ne joue pas, Cal, répondit-elle.  
- Zoé, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?  
- Outre que le fait que tu m'ais fait patienter pendant presque deux heures ?  
- Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu passerais, lui fit-il calmement remarquer, _ergo _je n'étais pas en retard. Tu allais m'éclairer sur la raison de ta visite, lui rappela-t-il.  
- Margaret Holson, cracha-t-elle. Un nom qui te rappelle quelque chose, peut-être ? demanda Zoé en le fixant froidement.  
- Holson, répéta Cal en tentant de se souvenir. Maggie, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.  
- Evidement, tu t'en rappelles, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Zoé, est-ce que tu es là pour me parler de la nounou d'Emily ?  
- Figure-toi que oui. J'ai passé près d'une heure au téléphone avec elle hier soir, lui apprit-elle. Elle revient à Washington et cherche un logement d'appoint.  
- Tu lui as proposé de l'héberger, j'espère ? demanda sérieusement Cal. Maggie est adorable et je sais qu'Emily se ferait une joie de la revoir.  
- Adorable n'est certainement pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, répondit-elle, agacée.  
- Zoé, vraiment…  
- Oh pitié, Cal. Cette femme n'a jamais pu me supporter et crois-moi, le sentiment était partagé.  
- Très bien, répondit-il en levant les mains. Je l'hébergerai puisque tu ne sembles pas pressée de le faire.  
- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu, l'informa Zoé en se levant. »

Une bonne chose de faite. Son loft n'était pas une S.P.A pour nounous à la dérive. Elle se leva et commença à récupérer son manteau quand Cal l'interpella.

« Tu aurais pu me demander avant de lui proposer, lui fit-il remarquer. Je pourrais avoir du monde chez moi…  
- Je croyais qu'Emily se ferait une joie de la revoir ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Autre qu'Emily, rectifia Cal.  
- C'est le cas ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant ses traits.  
- Pas pour l'instant, répondit-il. »

Oh, Cal Lightman. Elle avait marché directement dans celle-ci, se sermonna-t-elle. Et à en juger par le sourire moqueur qu'il tentait sans succès de retenir, son expression l'avait trahie. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas de son mariage avec Cal, c'était d'avoir à affronter cet air satisfait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher lorsqu'une de ses manœuvres réussissait.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle doit arriver ? demanda Cal quelques instants plus tard.  
- Dans deux jours, répondit-elle. A l'aéroport de Dulles.  
- Hum, réfléchit-il. Nous avons une réunion ici jeudi… Tu pourrais peut-être aller la chercher ? proposa Cal.  
- Certainement, répondit-elle, contrite.  
- Bien c'est réglé dans ce cas. Demande à Foster mon deuxième jeu de clefs, tu pourras les donner à Maggie en même temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir rester au bureau…  
- Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Cal acquiesça et se pencha sur ses dossiers. Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Gillian. Alors comme ça elle avait le deuxième jeu de clefs… Zoé fronça le nez à la pensée de Gillian chez son ex-mari. Un froncement qui s'accentua encore quand elle songea qu'à la place de la psychologue ce serait Maggie qui envahirait la maison de Cal d'ici quelques jours. Elle espérait sincèrement que la femme en question ne remplirait pas la tête de sa fille d'idées farfelues, après tout Emily était encore à un âge influençable et il était hors de question que Maggie la convainque de… oh disons, tenter une carrière dans le baby-sitting ou le poker professionnel. Des deux elle ne savait pas quel serait le pire.

Après réflexion, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à souffrir de la venue de _chère Maggie_, décida-t-elle en posant son regard sur Foster.

« J'aurai besoin de récupérer les clefs de Cal, annonça-t-elle.  
- Les clefs ? demanda Gillian, surprise.  
- Il reçoit la visite d'une amie dans quelques jours. Etant donné que c'est à moi que revient le_ plaisir _d'aller l'accueillir à l'aéroport, dit-elle dédaigneusement, je les lui remettrai. »

Dire que Gillian était surprise aurait été un euphémisme, observa Zoé. Il était évident qu'elle se retenait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais, se sentant d'humeur généreuse, Zoé décida de lui épargner cette tâche fastidieuse. Satisfaite, elle songea qu'elle n'aurait pas à mentir ni même à feindre son manque d'enthousiasme quant à la venue de "l'invitée surprise" de Cal.

« Maggie envisage de venir s'installer à Washington, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Vraiment ? demanda poliment Gillian.  
- Oh, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste loin de Cal mais je suppose que c'était trop espérer. Après tout Emily voudra sans aucun doute revoir sa _chère _baby-sitter. Et je peux attester de la véracité de certains stéréotypes, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une moue. »

Si elle n'était pas aussi modeste, Zoé aurait sans doute classé cette journée comme l'une de ses meilleures performances. Masquant un sourire satisfait elle empocha les clefs que lui tendait Gillian, visiblement remuée par la nouvelle. Zoé fouilla dans sa mémoire, il manquait un ingrédient… Quel était la dernière partie de ce fameux stéréotype, déjà ? Ah, oui…

« Je suppose qu'il ne faudra pas trop compter sur Cal dans les jours qui viennent, l'avertit-elle.  
- Non ? demanda Gillian.  
- Non, confirma-t-elle en grimaçant. Il avait l'habitude de veiller toute la nuit avec Maggie, jouant au poker jusqu'à point d'heure. Oh, elle était certainement une bonne menteuse, reconnut Zoé, capable de soutenir qu'elle n'était pas une fausse blonde sans sourciller. »

_Touché_, se félicita-t-elle. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Emily, elle venait de dresser l'exact portrait de cette bimbo que Cal avait rencontré à Vegas. Sérieusement, quel type de prénom était Poppy de toute façon ? Elle adressa un signe de tête à Gillian avant de sortir du bureau de la psychologue. Assez fière d'elle, elle s'accorda même le luxe d'adresser un mot à la secrétaire.

« Avez-vous déjà songé à prendre des cours du soir ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Heidi, méfiante.  
- Quel dommage, l'université de Washington propose pourtant un très bon programme, qui pourrait vous intéresser je crois. Quelque chose à propos des 3P si je me souviens bien, ajouta Zoé.  
- Les 3P ? demanda la secrétaire, curieuse.  
- Protocole, politesse et professionnalisme, récita Zoé. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez y apprendre quelques petites choses, finit-elle dédaigneusement. »

Elle balaya la secrétaire d'un regard condescendant avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie. Le petit personnel n'était plus ce qu'il était de nos jours, songea-t-elle en secouant la tête. Zoé pénétra dans l'ascenseur et fronça le nez à l'odeur qui assaillit ses narines, le parfum de Foster flottant encore dans l'air confiné. Elle songea que finalement Gillian n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Non pas qu'elle soit encore attachée à Cal de cette façon là mais, comme son psychanalyste se plaisait à le lui rappeler, elle avait toujours eu quelques problèmes avec la notion de territoire. Haussant les épaules, elle quitta finalement le Lightman Group de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle n'y était entrée.


	6. Chapitre 6 Ria

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).

**A/N :** Voilà enfin la suite ! Si jamais vous hésitiez encore, je vous rassure : vous avez le droit de sortir les tomates… Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard qu'a pris cette histoire mais entre le manque de temps pour la continuer et un ptit cas de writer's block au milieu… ça n'a pas aidé !  
Bref voilà un chapitre plus long que la moyenne. On repart avec un tour de chacun des personnages, pas nécessairement dans le même ordre que précédemment d'ailleurs^^ Il y a encore 4 (ou peut-être 5, à voir) chapitres à venir, les deux suivants sont déjà écrits (et arrivent d'ici quelques jours le temps de corriger quelques derniers ptits points) et je m'attelle au reste, promis ! Par contre je garantis pas de les finir en Novembre étant donné que je me suis lancée dans mon premier NaNoWriMo en même temps… (oui, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? :D)

Quoiqu'il en soit, encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews (sérieusement, ça aide beaucoup de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire) et encore désolée pour le retard !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ria (2)**

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme le feu aux poudres dans les bureaux du Lightman Group. D'après Heidi, elle était blonde, pulpeuse et jouait au poker. Si l'on se fiait à Loker, qui l'avait eu au bout du fil en tentant de joindre son patron, elle avait une voix envoutante et sensuelle. Une fois intégré l'air dépité de Foster dans l'équation, on en déduisait qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec elle. Mais les rumeurs en seraient restées là si Ria n'avait pas elle-même pu discerner les cernes sous les yeux de Lightman et le sourire en coin qu'il arborait de temps à autre. Elle grimaça, songeant que c'était le problème avec les plans : il y avait en général toujours quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_, pour venir les contrarier.

« Ria, l'interpella Loker en entrant dans la pièce. Tu es au courant ?  
- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- La fameuse Maggie… Elle vient ici aujourd'hui !  
- D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?  
- Emily est passée ce matin, elles viennent toutes les deux rejoindre Lightman pour déjeuner. Et, continua-t-il en souriant, nous sommes invités !  
- C'est noté, acquiesça-t-elle en se replongeant dans un dossier.  
- Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Si tu le dis, Loker. Et n'oublie pas d'apporter ta caméra, ça fera un repas de plus à ajouter à ta collection, conclut-elle en souriant malicieusement. »

Bien, songea Ria. Ils étaient invités. Elle allait enfin pouvoir juger par elle-même de l'état de la situation. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen d'éloigner l'importune invitée de Lightman : hors de question qu'elle laisse qui que ce soit perturber ses plans. Elle secoua la tête, convaincue que la partie ne s'annonçait pas facile. Il aurait fallu pour bien faire qu'elle puisse isoler cette Maggie, pensa-t-elle en songeant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir dresser le plan de table. Elle l'aurait probablement placé à côté de Miss Tygam, nul doute que les deux femmes ne manqueraient pas de s'entendre.

« Je me demande à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble, s'interrogea Loker à haute voix.  
- Tu te rends compte que tu fais une fixation ? lui demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.  
- Hum, approuva-t-il. Heidi a dit qu'elle était… voluptueuse, continua-t-il, rêveur.  
- Cela fait un certain temps que personne ne m'avait qualifiée de voluptueuse, intervint une voix, mais vous pouvez continuer avec les compliments, jeune homme, ajouta-t-elle, rieuse. »

Ria se tourna brusquement vers la source de cette remarque. Derrière eux se tenait la mystérieuse femme au centre de toutes les conjonctures. Parmi ses cheveux blancs, quelques reflets laissaient deviner leur blondeur d'antan, et sur ses traits vieillis on devinait aisément les cœurs qu'elle avait pu briser. Ria sourit à la vieille femme, rassurée et curieusement satisfaite de rencontrer celle qui volait ses nuits à Lightman. Elle songea qu'après tout c'était là tout l'intérêt des rumeurs, elles étaient plus souvent démenties que confirmées.

« Je… Bonjour Madame, balbutia Loker, en rougissant.  
- Maggie, j'insiste, le coupa-t-elle. Madame sonne bien trop sérieux pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Vous êtes la nounou d'Emily ? demanda Ria, vérifiant.  
- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils n'attendent plus que nous pour y aller, leur apprit Maggie en désignant la porte. »

Ria tenta de réprimer un sourire, après-tout elle ne voulait pas paraître trop suspecte. Elle emboîta le pas à la vieille femme et ils furent bientôt tous prêts à partir. En arrivant sur place quelques minutes plus tard, elle observa que Lightman n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Le restaurant était chic sans paraître extravagant, la cuisine semblait française et elle dut reconnaître que le tout avait une plaisante allure de repas de famille. A sa grande surprise, Loker suivit l'exemple de son patron et lui tint sa chaise, ce qu'elle attribua à l'absence inattendue, et ô combien bienvenue, de Miss Tygam.

Après un rapide tour de table, Ria remarqua que mis à part Lightman, tous semblaient aussi surpris qu'elle quant à l'identité de Maggie. Foster tentait sans grand succès de masquer sa surprise, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de la vieille femme, cherchant probablement à s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Le sourire en coin de Lightman ne lui échappa cependant pas et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas lui-même orchestré la rumeur.

« Votre séjour à Washington se passe bien ? demanda Ria pour engager la conversation.  
- Très agréablement, répondit Maggie en souriant à ses hôtes. J'avoue que j'avais hâte de tous vous rencontrer, Cal m'a tant parlé de son travail.  
- J'espère que nous n'avons pas dérogé à l'image qu'il vous avait donnée, intervint Loker.  
- Absolument pas jeune homme, le rassura-t-elle en souriant. »

Ria se retint de rire. La remarque de Loker sur le physique de Maggie lui avait apparemment valu une nouvelle amie, observa-t-elle. Absorbé par le bavardage sympathique de vielle femme, il semblait à son aise, totalement inconscient des œillades que lui jetait en douce Emily. Ria croisa le regard d'Heidi et songea que la secrétaire avait elle aussi l'air curieusement satisfaite. Un éclat de rire s'éleva du côté de Foster et elle reporta son attention sur le centre de leur conversation.

« Et cette fois où nous avions joué au poker avec ma récolte d'Halloween, se souvint Emily.  
- Pas moyen de faire manger une seule partie du magot à Cal, leur assura Maggie en riant.  
- Croyez-moi, Foster s'est chargée de remédier à ça, maugréa l'intéressé en grimaçant.  
- Vraiment ? demanda la vieille femme. Et jouez-vous au Poker également, Gillian ?  
- De temps à autre, répondit celle-ci.  
- La partenaire rêvée, renchérit Lightman, aucun talent pour le mensonge, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Étant donné que tu en as pour deux, je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'en encombrer, lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. »

Ce à quoi Lightman ne put faire autrement qu'acquiescer, l'évidence parlant d'elle-même. Oh, Ria ne s'en plaignait pas, si Foster décidait de les manipuler ne serait-ce que moitié moins que Lightman, elle n'était pas sûre qu'aucun d'eux puisse conserver leur santé mentale bien longtemps. Cependant elle était prête à parier que Maggie trouverait tôt ou tard le moyen d'inviter la psychologue à la table de poker.

« Cal m'a dit que vous travailliez main dans la main avec le FBI ? demanda soudain Maggie. »

Ria releva la tête, étonnée de cette question. Bien sûr qu'ils travaillaient avec le FBI, c'est d'ailleurs ce que se chargeait d'annoncer en lettres capitales l'une des plaques à l'entrée du Lightman Group. Aucune chance que Maggie ne le sache pas déjà, songea Ria. Elle plissa les yeux en observant la vielle femme avec attention : le phrasé ne lui avait pas échappé et à en juger par la pose faussement nonchalante de Lightman, il y avait comme un air d'inachevé à la question de Maggie. Quelque chose qui aurait pu se terminer par "Cal m'a parlé d'un agent assez spécial qui a, parait-il, accroché votre regard", ajouta-t-elle mentalement, quoiqu'elle doute que son patron ait été aussi explicite.

« Hum, c'est exact, acquiesça Gillian en posant ses couverts.  
- C'est inhabituel, remarqua Maggie.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit la psychologue, étant donné la nature des cas sur lesquels nous travaillons, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Tant que vous ne laissez pas ces agents prendre de mauvaises habitudes, répondit Maggie. Je me souviens de plusieurs affaires retentissantes… Ils ne sont pas toujours recommandables, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. »

A cet exact moment et en promenant son regard sur la tablée, Ria décida que Margaret Holson était une femme intelligente et censée. Elle s'apprêtait tout de même à défendre Reynolds, l'agent étant tout ce qu'elle jugeait de recommandable, particulièrement étant donné la retenue dont il faisait preuve face aux "défilés" auxquels le soumettait Foster. Loker prit cependant la parole avant qu'elle n'en ait l'occasion et, avisant le sourire goguenard de ce dernier, elle se maudit un instant de n'avoir pas été plus rapide.

« Pourtant je peux en témoigner, certaines de mes collègues ici présentes, reprit Loker, paraissent assez satisfaites de notre collaboration avec le FBI.  
- Ça me peine de le reconnaître, lui répondit Lightman en fronçant les sourcils, mais notre travail avec le Bureau est souvent... utile, à défaut d'être agréable, observa-t-il.  
- Tant que c'est _avec _et pas _sur_, le coupa Loker en haussant suggestivement les sourcils. Ce serait dommage de se priver de lier l'utile à l'agréable, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. »

Ria se retint de justesse de recracher son verre à la figure de son collègue et opta à la place pour un coup de talon bien placé qui, à en juger par le cri de douleur étouffé de justesse par Loker, atteint parfaitement son but.

« Vous êtes vraiment, soupira Cal, absolument… Quel était le qualificatif auquel j'ai eu le droit la semaine dernière déjà ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.  
- Hum… grave, maugréa celle-ci en rougissant.  
- Exactement, souligna Cal en fixant Loker, grave.  
- Vous préféreriez que je monte dans les aigus, peut-être ? demanda l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ça peut s'arranger Loker, le prévint Ria, ça peut s'arranger… »

Elle sourit en voyant Eli déglutir difficilement. Satisfaite d'avoir réussit à intimider son collègue, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lightman, observant l'air réjoui avec lequel il fixait le jeune homme. Elle réprima une grimace en sentant Loker se redresser à ses côtés, un air déterminé sur le visage. Depuis qu'il avait compris que leur patron ne comptait pas se débarrasser de lui, révélations à la presse ou non, c'était de pire en pire. Et apparemment la menace d'un statut de stagiaire bénévole à durée indéterminée ne semblait pas l'effrayer non plus, songea-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement.

« Emily, demanda-t-il en fixant la jeune fille, je serais curieux de savoir à quelle occasion Lightman peut être qualifié de _grave_, demanda-t-il en souriant.  
- C'est-à-dire… balbutia celle-ci en détournant le regard.  
- Pas vos oignons, Loker, la coupa son père.  
- Oh, voyons Cal, le sermonna Maggie, laisse la raconter.  
- Ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça, tenta Emily.  
- Pas comme si on était à une histoire inintéressante près, grommela Lightman en croisant les bras.  
- Je suis toute ouïe, précisa bien inutilement Loker.  
- Il y a ce concours à mon lycée, pour organiser le bal de fin d'année, commença Emily.  
- Oh ça me rappelle tant ma dernière année, sourit Maggie. Tu vas participer bien sûr ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Papa refuse, répondit la jeune fille en faisant une moue.  
- Et comment ! s'exclama Cal. Explique ce qu'il faut faire pour concourir tant que tu y es, lui enjoignit-il.  
- Et bien, pour prouver nos talents d'organisateurs, chaque postulant doit organiser une fête chez lui et les juges seront invités aussi, précisa Emily en jetant un regard éloquent à son père.  
- Pourquoi avoir refusé ? demanda Loker à l'intention de Lightman.  
- Je vous savais un spécialiste des questions idiotes, Loker, mais là vous vous surpassez, lui répondit Cal. Moi vivant, il est hors de question que je donne l'autorisation de saccager ma maison à une horde d'adolescents en chaleur, asséna-t-il fermement.  
- Papa ! s'exclama Emily. Tu n'y connais tellement rien, soupira-t-elle. Il n'y aura pas d'alcool et les juges seront là pour chaperonner la soirée, tenta-t-elle.  
- Et si les juges n'étaient pas des étudiants, ton argument aurait pu marcher, lui rétorqua-t-il.  
- Cal, le réprimanda Maggie. Je peux aider à chaperonner, proposa-t-elle, et je suis sûre que Gillian serait d'accord pour nous aider également, ajouta-t-elle en fixant la jeune femme.  
- Oh, bien sûr, répondit celle-ci en souriant à Emily. C'est une très bonne idée. »

C'était indéniable, Ria venait officiellement d'élever Maggie au rang d'idole. La vielle femme avait réussit en un tour de main à garantir à Emily le droit d'organiser sa fête tout en conviant Gillian à l'occasion et le tout sans un mot de protestation de la part de Lightman. L'homme en question semblait d'ailleurs encore hésiter entre se révolter contre cette tempête féminine ou simplement abdiquer devant le nombre croissant de ces adversaires. Auxquels vint bien évidement s'ajouter Heidi, la secrétaire proposant innocemment de s'occuper des cartons d'invitation, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emily.

La conversation se tourna ensuite vers des sujets moins sensibles et après avoir pût apprécier un café et quelques pâtisseries, Lightman se leva finalement pour aller régler l'addition. C'était l'avantage de travailler au Lightman Group, les notes de frais avaient tendance à s'étendre sans trop de problèmes, observa Ria, jusqu'aux machines à glace, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Loker, qui devait décidément s'entraîner pour le diplôme de gentleman, si une telle chose existait, lui tint de nouveau sa chaise et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie, le reste du groupe leur emboîtant le pas. A l'exception de Maggie et Foster, observa-t-elle en se retournant.

La vieille femme avait retenu Foster, posant une main sur son bras alors qu'elle fouillait ostensiblement dans son sac, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet. Curieuse quant à ce que Maggie pouvait bien vouloir remettre à sa collègue, Ria se concentra sur la scène devant elle.

« Il me semble que j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient, expliqua Maggie.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit gentiment Foster.  
- Oh si, la coupa la vieille femme, Zoé ne s'est pas gênée pour remarquer qu'elle les tenait de vous, croyez-moi. Ah, voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un jeu de clefs de son sac.  
- Oh, ça, répondit la psychologue en se saisissant de l'objet. »

Ria observa, abasourdie, Foster empocher les clefs. Elle croisa un instant le regard de la psychologue, observant cette dernière rougir légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la scène n'était pas passée inaperçue, et laissa finalement Loker la traîner dehors. Résistant pour la bonne mesure à la poigne du jeune homme, Ria se retourna une dernière fois, remarquant que Lightman avait rejoint les deux femmes.

« Tu as récupéré tes clefs, Foster ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, mais si tu en as besoin, proposa-t-elle faiblement, cherchant de nouveau les clefs dans son sac.  
- Je te les ais donné, non ? l'interrogea-t-il sérieusement.  
- En effet, répondit la psychologue.  
- Bien. D'autant que je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une occasion supplémentaire de d'introduire en douce chez moi, lui lança-t-il en souriant malicieusement. »

Lightman se dirigea finalement vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui les deux femmes, Foster tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de masquer sa gêne sous le regard interloqué de Maggie. Ria observa quant à elle l'air satisfait de son patron et quand celui-ci passa devant-elle, levant un sourcil devant son air surpris, elle se jura de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.


	7. Chapitre 7 Loker

**Titre : **Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).  
**A/N: **Comme promis, voici la suite! Et pour répondre à Lydia, nope Zoé ne mourra pas dans d'atroces souffrances ici, en grande partie parce que je prends un énorme plaisir à la torturer (quoi, moi sadique? xD).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Loker (2)**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur escapade au restaurant et Loker était brillamment occupé à se tourner les pouces, le regard dans le vide, quand une idée dérangeante se fit de plus en plus insistante. Il tourna son regard vers Ria, occupée à isoler des images d'une vidéo, et mit soudain le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu n'as pas proposé d'aider pour la fête d'Emily, fit soudain remarquer Loker à sa collègue.  
- J'ai dû manquer le lien avec le meurtre de cet avocat, railla Ria en le fixant.  
- Aucun, reconnut-il en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.  
- Maggie et Foster se chargent déjà de donner un coup de main, répondit-elle sérieusement.  
- Tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste non plus, renchérit Eli.  
- Loker, tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas d'interlocutrice ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. C'est Emily qui organise cette soirée, pas moi, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en retournant à son travail.  
- Foster était motivée, pointa-t-il. Après tout ça n'est pas tout les jours que l'on à l'occasion de revivre son bal de promo, ajouta Eli en souriant. Le mien était grandiose, se souvint-il. Comment était le tien ? Je parie qu'un diadème de Reine de la soirée trône encore dans ta chambre, la taquina-t-il.  
- Non, répondit-elle laconiquement.  
- Non ? Quelques détails croustillants à partager alors ? demanda Eli avec un espoir non dissimulé.  
- Non, répéta-t-elle.  
- Mauvaise joueuse, geint-il. Un souvenir embarrassant alors ?  
- Tu veux savoir ce qui était _embarrassant_, Loker ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y aller, voilà ce qui était embarrassant, expliqua-t-elle froidement.  
- Tu n'y es pas allé, observa-t-il à voix haute.  
- Quel sens de l'observation, Loker, railla-t-elle. Mon père n'était pas vraiment… accommodant à l'époque, conclut Ria en détournant le regard. Maintenant si tu as satisfait ta curiosité, je vais voir Reynolds, annonça-t-elle avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. »

Loker grimaça quand la porte claqua derrière sa collègue, marquant la fin de leur discussion. Il se retint de justesse de se taper la tête contre le bureau, se maudissant d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat encore une fois.

Repensant à la dernière remarque de Ria, deux choses lui sautèrent brusquement aux yeux. D'une part, elle avait annoncé aller retrouver Reynolds, l'agent étant pourtant "en vacances" grâce à l'intervention de Lightman, et d'autre part, l'air d'envie et de regret qu'il avait manqué. Eli fronça les sourcils, songeant qu'il ne manquait que très rarement des expressions et encore moins chez Ria, la jeune femme ne prenant pas souvent la peine de les masquer. Il inspira brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il avait probablement dépassé le stade de la simple attirance. Si Ria devenait son angle mort les choses commençaient sérieusement à se gâter, jugea-t-il avec appréhension.

Une observation qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de regretter sa dernière pique, songea-t-il en se remémorant l'expression peinée qui avait habitée un instant les traits de sa collègue. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose après tout, décida Eli. S'il s'y prenait correctement il devrait réussir à se faire pardonner tout en l'invitant à ce qui serait un rendez-vous sans en être vraiment un. Elle ne s'en rendrait probablement même pas compte, observa-t-il en souriant.

Satisfait, Eli décida de mettre sa brillante idée à exécution. Son plan allait néanmoins devoir attendre qu'il fasse un détour par le bureau d'Heidi, amenda-t-il en espérant que la secrétaire puisse l'aider.

« Heidi ? interpella-t-il l'intéressée quelques minutes plus tard.  
- Besoin d'aide ? demanda la secrétaire avec un sourire.  
- En quelque sorte, grimaça Eli.  
- Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire passer une seconde machine à glace sur le compte du groupe ce mois-ci, le prévint-elle.  
- Pas de machine à glace, c'est noté, acquiesça-t-il malicieusement. Et qu'en serait-il d'un nécessaire à couture ?  
- Vous vous lancez dans la haute couture, Loker ? l'interrogea Reynolds en approchant du bureau de la secrétaire.  
- Vous êtes supposé être en vacances, observa celui-ci en tentant de masquer son irritation.  
- J'ai été rappelé à Washington, expliqua l'agent. Quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre d'un avocat, poursuivit-il. Tué à coup d'épingle et de ciseaux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que l'on peut faire avec une simple épingle, répondit Eli en le fusillant du regard.  
- On nous apprend à trancher des jugulaires à coup d'épingle à nourrice au FBI, lui confia Reynolds en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dois voir Torres, ajouta-t-il, une idée d'où je peux la trouver ?»

Loker observa l'agent rebrousser chemin et lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel devant son manque de réponse. _Trancher une jugulaire à coup d'épingle à nourrice_, mimiqua-t-il. Vantard. Il n'avait peut-être pas appris à désamorcer une bombe à l'aide d'un tournevis, mais il connaissait cependant plusieurs moyens de mettre l'agent dans des situations embarrassantes, songea-t-il en souriant. Heidi le tira soudain de ses pensées, la secrétaire brandissant une boîte à son intention.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'objet. Il y a quelques coupons de tissus aussi et du ruban également.  
- C'est davantage que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit-il, surpris devant l'abondance de matériel.  
- Lightman n'a jamais appris à raccommoder ses costumes après un _interrogatoire_, expliqua Heidi en souriant.  
- Pas si étonnant que ça alors, remarqua Eli en se remémorant les frasques de son patron. Merci, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

De retour dans la salle d'enregistrement, il put en effet constater qu'Heidi ne manquait pas de ressources. Il tira quelques coupons de tissu de la boîte et, après s'être assuré que les stores étaient tirés, s'attela à la tâche. Il commença par chercher un modèle sur Internet, espérant que Lightman ne se mettrait pas en tête de vérifier son historique de navigation et, une fois le patron déniché, se saisit d'un fil et d'une aiguille. Après plusieurs fastidieuses minutes passées à essayer de faire rentrer le fil dans cette satanée aiguille, Eli décida que Ria avait intérêt à accepter son invitation.

Le modèle n'était pas difficile en soi et il songea avec fierté qu'il pourrait dorénavant se vanter de savoir coudre. Ou pas, amenda-t-il en se remémorant la remarque de Reynolds. Absorbé dans son travail, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut son patron entrer dans la pièce trop tard pour pouvoir dissimuler son projet. Eli ne put retenir une grimace en observant Lightman approcher, le regard de celui-ci fixé sur les morceaux de tissus qu'il venait d'assembler.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Loker ? demanda celui-ci en avançant dans la pièce.  
- Hum, trier des vidéos ? répondit l'intéressé.  
- Oh bien, bravo, railla Lighman, parce qu'à première vue on aurait pu croire que vous étiez davantage en train de faire de la couture !  
- Ça n'est marqué nulle part dans le règlement qu'il est interdit d'en faire, grommela le jeune homme.  
- Non, vraiment ? demanda sarcastiquement Lightman. Un oubli impardonnable de ma part, je songerai à le rajouter à côté du paragraphe stipulant que les cessions manucure sont à prendre sur le temps personnel des employés.  
- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, maugréa Eli, penaud.  
- Non, absolument aucune raison, acquiesça Lightman. Et bien sûr, vous avez une explication tout à fait _rationnelle _pour ça ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- C'est pour Ria, reconnut le jeune homme.  
- Encore mieux, gémit son patron. Donc vous faites les travaux de couture de Torres sur votre temps de travail… Quoi, Loker, je ne vous savais pas si engagé pour la cause féministe, observa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ça n'est pas le travail de Torres, objecta-t-il. C'est…  
- C'est ? le poussa Lightman.  
- Hum, romantique, annonça Eli en se redressant.  
- Romantique ? s'exclama l'homme en face de lui. Et dire que je pensais être en retard sur les techniques de drague, sa lamenta-t-il. Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas représentatif de la nouvelle génération, n'est-ce pas? »

Eli détourna le regard un instant, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était lancé dans cette conversation. Il aurait mieux fait de prétendre être en train de raccommoder ses chaussettes. C'est ça, aucun doute que ça aurait convaincu Lightman, songea-t-il en grimaçant. Il était persuadé qu'une fois son explication, tout à fait rationnelle d'ailleurs, donnée à Lightman ce dernier ne le laisserait pas oublier qu'il l'avait surpris fil et aiguille en main. Quoiqu'après tout il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide à parler à Lightman, son atelier couture faisait simplement partie des détails qu'il aurait préféré se passer de mentionner.

« C'est un corsage, expliqua Eli en fixant son patron.  
- Hum, désolé de vous décevoir, Loker, mais ce n'est pas un corsage. Croyez-moi, j'en ai vu assez de prêt pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble, lui apprit Lightman avec un sourire en coin. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Très drôle, maugréa le jeune homme. Au moins ça prouve que vous n'y êtes pas allé non plus, observa-t-il.  
- Où ça ? demanda Lightman.  
- Au bal de promo, répondit Eli. Un corsage, expliqua-t-il en le fixant sérieusement, est un bracelet de fleurs que l'on offre à sa cavalière à cette occasion.  
- Très intéressant, vraiment, le coupa Lightman. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas votre ah, nouvel hobby, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- C'est pour Ria, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Et c'est romantique, vous l'avez déjà dit aussi. Et…  
- Et c'est pour le bal de samedi, lui répondit Eli en souriant.  
- Le bal… ? Attendez, Loker, est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous inviter à la party de ma fille ?  
- Hum, plutôt en train de vous proposer un coup de main ? tenta celui-ci.  
- Oh pitié, soupira Lightman, vous êtes au moins aussi immature que ces gamins. Et vous comptez vous décider à inviter Torres, si je comprends bien.  
- Exact, confirma Loker avec un grand sourire.  
- Pathétique, soupira l'homme en face de lui.  
- Romantique, corrigea Eli.  
- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, railla Lightman.  
- C'est un oui ? insista le jeune homme.  
- Évidemment, il faut quelqu'un pour nettoyer après la fête de toute façon, répondit le scientifique avant de sortir, un air satisfait sur le visage. »

Eli réprima un grognement, après tout il aurait dû s'y attendre : Lightman faisait rarement quoique ce soit par simple bonté d'âme. Il termina rapidement son travail, songeant que son patron ne l'avait pas vraiment réprimandé. Si c'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait laissé allé à penser que Lightman s'attendrissait. Eli s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et porta un regard satisfait sur la fleur de tissu qui reposait maintenant sur le bureau. Il carra les épaules et songea qu'il venait de se débarrasser de la partie la plus facile. Il lui restait encore à convaincre Ria de l'accompagner à la soirée d'Emily, et étant donné leur dernière conversation, la partie ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Pas de ceux à reculer devant l'adversité, Eli se mit rapidement à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il s'avéra néanmoins que trouver Ria n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Tenté de baisser les bras devant la faculté de sa collègue à disparaître alors qu'il venait tout juste de rassembler assez de courage pour lui parler, le jeune homme décida tout de même de s'aventurer en territoire ennemi. Il avait cherché de partout, de la réserve aux archives en passant par la salle de repos. Il s'était même résolu à aller saluer Lightman, songeant que Ria s'était peut-être réfugiée dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il ne restait plus que le bureau de Reynolds, observa-t-il en se dirigeant à pas lourds vers la pièce en question.

Malgré sa réticence quant à la confrontation à venir, Eli avait plus ou moins réussit à atteindre le bureau de l'agent sans incident majeur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à parcourir les derniers mètres qui l'en séparaient, trois simples petits mots l'arrêtèrent net.

« C'est de l'amour, pointa fermement Ria.  
- Ou de la stupidité, lui répondit obtusément l'agent.  
- Vous étiez d'accord ! s'exclama la jeune femme, offusquée.  
- Et entre temps, j'ai échappé de justesse à une traversée du désert, lui fit remarquer Reynolds. »

Alors que son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal, Eli retint un sourire, pas peu fier d'avoir réussit à effrayer l'agent. Qui plus est assez pour que celui-ci repousse les avances de Ria. Avec un peu de chance ça lui apprendrait à ne plus frayer avec ceux qui portent ce satané uniforme, songea le jeune homme avec satisfaction. Il se demanda tout de même comment l'agent en était venu à savoir qu'il était à l'origine de ses petites vacances. Lightman l'avait-il vraiment envoyé dans le désert ? Peu importait, amenda Eli, du moment que Reynolds se tenait à l'écart de Ria. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole, sur le même ton têtu qu'Eli avait entendu tant de fois.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, _moi_, appuya la jeune femme.  
- Torres, soupira l'agent. Je suis désolé mais tenir une chaise à sa collègue au restaurant n'équivaut pas, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, à une déclaration d'amour, lui fit-il stoïquement remarquer.  
- Très bien. Et échanger un jeu de clefs, alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.  
- Simplement que ça peut s'avérer utile, lui répondit l'agent. Arroser les plantes pendant les vacances, ce genre de choses, poursuivit-il. »

Le mur du couloir menant au bureau de Reynolds n'était pas particulièrement intéressant. Pas même une fissure à observer, nota absentement Eli. Mais c'était la seule chose qui s'offrait à son regard furieux alors qu'il assimilait progressivement ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Reynolds avait donné ses clefs à Ria. Ou l'inverse. Dans les deux cas, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Loker avança d'un pas, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, avant d'interrompre de nouveau son avancée. Non pas que le jeune homme ne fut pas tenté de céder à l'impulsion du moment et de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Reynolds afin de montrer à ce dernier de quoi il était capable mais, comme la partie rationnelle de son cerveau venait judicieusement de le lui faire remarquer, Reynolds était un agent du FBI. Et aussi frustré et envieux et… Frustré suffirait, rectifia Eli en fronçant les sourcils, songeant qu'envieux ou non, il n'avait aucune chance dans un combat à mains nues avec l'agent.

Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois, le jeune homme s'efforça de regagner un semblant de calme avant de finalement continuer son chemin. Ria venait avec lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non, décida-t-il fermement avant d'entrer dans le bureau de l'agent.

« Torres, l'interpella-t-il, j'ai besoin de ton avis.  
- Vraiment, Loker ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant furieusement. Besoin d'aide dans ta quête aux détails _croustillants _? continua-t-elle froidement. »

Probablement aurait-il dû attendre qu'elle se défoule sur Reynolds avant d'entrer dans la pièce, songea Eli en observant la jeune femme le foudroyer du regard. L'agent eut même l'audace d'esquisser un sourire en coin, nota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il était hors de question qu'il parle à Torres de la soirée tant que Reynolds était dans les parages, décida Eli.

« Non, répondit-il en grimaçant. J'ai juste besoin que tu viennes voir quelque chose dans le bureau, expliqua Eli. S'il-te-plait, ajouta-t-il devant le manque de réponse de sa collègue.  
- Des problèmes d'ordre ménager, Loker ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Reynolds. J'ai toujours une aiguille dans mon équipement, si ça peut vous dépanner, proposa-t-il en souriant malicieusement.  
- Hilarant, répondit froidement Eli. Gardez là bien à portée de main, lui conseilla-t-il, elle pourrait s'avérer utile dans certaines situations.  
- Par exemple ? demanda l'agent. Contrairement à certains j'ai de meilleures occupations à ma disposition, railla-t-il.  
- On se retrouve si vite menotté à un radiateur, répondit suggestivement Eli. Les risques du métier, je suppose, ajouta-t-il faussement compatissant. Ria, on y va, lança-t-il avant de sortir. »

Il fut surpris d'entendre la jeune femme lui emboiter le pas, puis songea finalement qu'elle en voulait encore probablement trop à Reynolds pour rester dans la même pièce que lui. Ou alors elle comptait se venger sur lui et sa démarche furieuse ne s'annonçait pas de bon augure. Il déglutit et décida qu'au point ou il en était, il pouvait aussi bien tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le jeune homme attendit d'être dans leur bureau pour relancer la conversation, ce pour quoi il se félicita en avisant le regard noir que lui jeta sa collègue sitôt qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Ce dont je voulais te parler, commença Eli, concerne la soirée d'Emily.  
- Loker, gronda Ria, si tu comptes toujours prouver à Lightman que tu peux effectivement monter dans les aigus, continue, menaça-t-elle en s'approchant.  
- Non, déglutit-il, je voulais juste m'excuser, précisa-t-il rapidement.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.  
- Vraiment, confirma-t-il.  
- J'écoute, lui fit remarquer Ria en le fixant froidement.  
- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa-t-il. »

Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque la posture de sa collègue se détendit enfin. Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore à trouver un moyen de demander à la jeune femme de l'accompagner à ladite soirée. Repensant brièvement à la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre sa collègue et Reynolds, il décida que l'agent pouvait peut-être se révéler être d'une quelconque utilité finalement.

Oui, décida Eli avec un sourire, c'était parfait. Reynolds avait apparemment, et très sagement de l'avis d'Eli, décidé de se tenir à l'écart de Ria. En ce qui le concernait c'était pour le mieux. Hormis, nota-t-il en grimaçant, un tout petit point : il pouvait difficilement proposer à Ria de l'accompagner sans éveiller les soupçons de la jeune femme. Heureux de pouvoir compter sur sa mémoire, la solution vint à Eli sous la forme d'une de leurs précédentes conversations. Il se remémora rapidement les observations dont lui avait fait part Ria à propos de la soi-disant idylle entre Foster et Lightman. D'accord, il était de mauvaise foi, le _soi-disant_ n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Pas que le mot _idylle _convienne pour autant, nota-t-il en se rappelant le comportement des deux scientifiques.

Décidant de laisser de côté la psyché, tordue et inutilement complexe de son avis, de Lightman et Foster, le jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur la tâche qu'il s'était fixé. Le fait étant qu'il avait accusé Ria de vivre par procuration lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, et quel meilleur moyen de la distraire de Reynolds que de ramener les choses à son petit projet ? Eli se retint de soupirer de contentement et se félicita à la place pour ses capacités de manipulation.

« En réalité, commença-t-il, Lightman m'a invité à la soirée d'Emily et je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner, lui expliqua-t-il. »

Nul besoin de préciser qu'il devait son invitation à son affectation au nettoyage qui suivrait immanquablement la fête. Néanmoins, l'air de totale surprise qu'afficha Ria en valait définitivement la peine. Peu confiant quant à ses chances de réussite s'il ne clarifiait pas davantage son invitation, Eli s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Ce sera l'occasion d'observer de plus près Lightman et Foster, expliqua-t-il, l'air de rien.  
- Hum, agréa-t-elle, et cette Maggie à l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il y a entre eux, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.  
- Exactement, s'empressa d'acquiescer Eli.  
- Un seul petit problème, pointa Ria en le fixant froidement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'invites pas Miss Tygam ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Et puis, c'est ton projet après-tout. »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Ria de poser la question, pour sa défense il ne s'était pas exactement vanté du fait que Carolyne ait prestement mis fin à leur relation. Il n'avait pas réussit à savoir exactement pourquoi mais apparemment Heidi avait pris sur elle d'annoncer à la jeune femme qu'une relation amoureuse avec son superviseur direct ne lui ferait pas gagner de bons points auprès de Lightman. Néanmoins, quand Ria retint difficilement un sourire, Eli sut que c'était dans la poche. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Foster et Lightman un jour, ils faisaient un alibi du tonnerre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réprimanda de n'avoir pas davantage profité du silence béat qui était descendu sur le bureau. Apparemment Ria n'était jamais à court de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que Reynolds voulait dire par problèmes ménagers ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement. Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'aiguille ? »

Oups. Décidant de garder un peu de mystère, Eli balaya la question d'un geste de la main et répondit simplement par une pique à laquelle il savait que Ria aurait du mal à répondre. Il n'y avait pas de honte à effectuer une retraite stratégique, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait eut son lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu auras la surprise samedi soir, lui répondit-il. En attendant tu peux commencer à réfléchir aux détails _croustillants _qui nous attendent, finit-il en haussant suggestivement les sourcils. »

* * *

Quoi, vous pensiez que c'était fini? Presque...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à tous et j'en profite pour vous poser une question d'importance: normalement il devrait rester trois/quatre chapitres après celui-ci mais... disons qu'il y a largement de la place pour un chapitre supplémentaire et c'est pourquoi je sollicite votre avis: qu'avez-vous pensé du personnage de Maggie et est-ce qu'un chapitre de son point de vue vous tenterait?

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour de Reynolds de se retrouver de nouveau pris entre deux feux (nommément Cal et Gillian).


	8. Chapitre 8 Reynolds

**Titre : **Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Reynolds (2)**

Franchement, il allait finir par craquer, c'était certain. Oh, son goût pour le dramatique n'égalait probablement pas ce qui semblait être la norme dans les bureaux du Lightman Group, à savoir ce qui menaçait de se transformer en un drame romantique digne des grecs, mais il allait réagir. Hors de question qu'il finisse en victime collatérale, abattu par une énième tenue de Foster. Quoiqu'il y avait toujours la probabilité que Loker l'attache au radiateur. Une image que l'agent s'empressa de chasser de son esprit, réprimant un frisson.

Non, songea Ben, ça finissait aujourd'hui, il ne supporterait pas une journée de plus à ce rythme là.

Oh et c'était justement sur le point de recommencer, soupira-t-il, résigné, en observant Foster se diriger vers son bureau. Il entreprit de se préparer mentalement pour le tête-à-tête avec sa collègue qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. La méthode qu'il avait mise au point n'avait rien de bien compliquée, il s'agissait simplement d'imaginer son supérieur en lieu et place de Foster. Dans la tenue de la jeune femme. Une technique testée et approuvée, il pouvait en témoigner. Le revers de la médaille étant qu'il avait malheureusement de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux lorsqu'il faisait son rapport audit supérieur. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, songea-t-il en se redressant, observant Foster entrer d'un pas dynamique dans son bureau.

« Quoi que vous demande Cal, refusez, lui intima-t-elle en guise de préambule. Même si c'est un service, prévint la psychologue. »

Il songea un instant à lui faire remarquer qu'il ne comptait absolument pas se plier aux demandes de Lightman dans les prochains jours. Ben avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée que les _demandes _de ce dernier avaient de fortes chances de compromettre son intégrité physique. Après tout, l'homme avait suggéré un séjour dans le Sahara pour ce que l'agent s'était résigné à qualifier de vacances forcées.

« C'est noté, acquiesça-t-il. Une raison particulière ?  
- Bien plus qu'une seule, soupira Foster en retenant un sourire. Une bonne douzaine en vérité.  
- Tant que ça ? demanda-t-il, peu surpris que sa collègue ait pris la peine de les compter.  
- Rassurez-vous, la première résume le tout.  
- Laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit Ben, la soirée ?  
- Exactement, la soirée, confirma-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
- Je croyais que tout était fin prêt, pointa-t-il.  
- Oh, ça l'était certainement, confirma Foster, du moins jusqu'à ce que Cal décide qu'une poignée d'adolescents relevait du domaine d'intervention du FBI. »

Étant donné que le scientifique avait tendance à attribuer toutes les tâches qui lui semblaient nécessaires au FBI, intimidation et _visites _illégales chez les suspects inclues, cela n'étonna pas outre mesure l'agent. Il reporta son regard sur Foster, s'efforçant de limiter son champ de vision au visage de sa collègue, immanquablement marqué par un air d'exaspération que seul Lightman était capable de déclencher.

« Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop, soupira-t-elle.  
- C'est sa fille, pointa sagement Reynolds.  
- Oh pitié, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je viens tout juste de réussir à le dissuader de choisir la tenue d'Emily pour elle.  
- Je suis certain que pantalons et col roulés ne sont pas habituellement de rigueur dans ce genre de soirée, confirma-t-il malicieusement.  
- Exactement. C'est à se demander ce qu'il a contre les robes, ajouta-t-elle pensivement. »

En observant sa collègue s'interroger à haute voix, son regard perdu dans le vide, Ben songea que la question ne concernait peut-être pas tant les tenues d'Emily que celles de Foster. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir manqué les regards éloquents que lui jetait Lightman dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Ou alors, décida Ben en pondérant une autre possibilité, elle était de mèche avec Torres et les deux femmes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas remarquer les signes que même lui avait déchiffrés chez leurs collègues. Un point sur lequel il pouvait peut-être aider Foster, songea-t-il en rassemblant son courage.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, commença Ben.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Foster, curieuse.  
- Vraiment, confirma-t-il. C'est à propos de Lightman, précisa l'agent.  
- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous écoute. »

Dans quoi est-ce qu'il venait de s'embarquer ? se demanda-t-il en avisant l'air suspicieux qu'arborait sa collègue. Non, il ne reculerait pas. Il allait mettre les choses au clair. Il n'y avait probablement qu'une manière d'en finir, décida l'agent. Il allait être direct, ne laisser aucune place au doute. Ben inspira profondément, ouvrit la bouche et… la referma. Lightman attendait ostensiblement dans le couloir, pas franchement l'air réjouit par la présence de Foster dans son bureau. Autant pour sa décision d'être direct… Il ne pouvait pas risquer un éclat de la part de Foster alors que Lightman était à portée d'oreilles.

« Il aime les robes, confia-t-il finalement à Gillian en abaissant légèrement sa voix.  
- Pardon ? demanda celle-ci, surprise devant la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation.  
- Je disais simplement que Lightman appréciait les robes, répéta patiemment Ben. Les vôtres en particulier, clarifia-t-il.  
- Pardon ? répéta Foster, son vocabulaire ostensiblement réduit à ce seul mot.  
- Il apprécie vos robes, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois, la manière dont vous les portez, la couleur, tout, expliqua l'agent.  
- Pardon ? s'insurgea la psychologue en comprenant là où cherchait à en venir Ben.  
- Ne vous énervez pas, implora-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la silhouette de Lightman. C'est simplement la réponse à votre question concernant la robe d'Emily, clarifia-t-il.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il ne veut probablement pas qu'un de ces adolescents ait les mêmes pensées à propos de sa fille que celles qu'il a vous concernant quand vous portez ce genre de tenue. Je sais, vos robes sont totalement correctes, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, coupant cours aux protestations de la jeune femme, mais sincèrement… J'ai vu la manière dont il vous regardait, croyez-moi. »

Il fut momentanément reconnaissant d'avoir choqué Foster au point de silence, ne pensant pas pouvoir supporter un énième "pardon" comme seule réponse à sa brillante démonstration. La psychologue hésitait ostensiblement entre se rebeller contre la notion de Lightman appréciant ses tenues, ce que Ben trouva ironique étant donné que c'était le but qu'elle poursuivait après tout, ou simplement abandonner le sujet. Elle opta apparemment pour cette dernière option, se levant rapidement de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la porte. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil son regard s'attardant quelques secondes sur lui puis sur Lightman avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et se dirige finalement vers son bureau.

Si Lightman fut surpris par la confusion inscrite sur les traits de sa collègue, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils à l'intention de l'agent. Ben haussa les épaules, peu pressé d'éclaircir les raisons du comportement singulier de Foster. Chassant la psychologue de ses pensées, il se concentra sur Lightman qui s'approcha, un air décidé sur le visage.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service, Ben, annonça Lightman en entrant finalement dans la pièce. »

L'agent soupira en observant le scientifique s'asseoir à la même place qu'avait occupée sa collègue quelques instants plus tôt. Si l'avertissement de celle-ci n'avait pas suffit à Ben, l'emploi de son prénom et du mot "service" dans la même phrase finirent de confirmer ses craintes : Lightman avait une idée en tête. Et par expérience, il savait d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire.

« J'aurais besoin d'emprunter du, ah… matériel, poursuivit le scientifique.  
- Il est hors de question que je vous aide à vous procurer des armes, le prévint fermement Ben.  
- Pas d'armes, le rassura Lightman en levant les mains. Pas que je n'y ai pas songé, admit-il, mais Foster a jugé que surveiller les jeunes arme au poing était peut-être un peu drastique.  
- Drastique, hein ? répéta-t-il en tentant de masquer son sourire. Quel type de matériel alors ?  
- Un détecteur d'armes, annonça tranquillement Lightman.  
- Un quoi ? Attendez, vous voulez que je vous prête un détecteur pour une simple fête de lycée ? demanda Ben, ahuri.  
- Vous venez vous-même de dire que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il y ait d'armes, lui fit stoïquement remarquer Lightman.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, contra Ben. Je pense juste que ces gamins devraient avoir le droit de passer une soirée en toute innocence, sans se retrouver nez à nez avec un Sig Sauer, précisa-t-il. Pas la peine de nier, ajouta-t-il devant le regard étonné de Lightman, je sais que c'est ce que vous comptiez demander.  
- Très bien, acquiesça Lightman en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. C'est justement afin de leur permettre de passer une soirée en _toute innocence _qu'il me faut aussi un chien renifleur, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.  
- Un chien renifleur, rien que ça ? questionna ironiquement l'agent. Et que dites-vous d'un commando d'intervention spéciale, histoire qu'il y ait quelqu'un de posté dans chaque recoin sombre de votre maison ? demanda-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
- Parfait, je vois que nous nous comprenons, acquiesça Lightman en se levant, satisfait. »

Ben observa l'homme quitter son bureau, trop estomaqué pour songer à lui répondre. Pas que ça aurait changé quoique ce soit de toute façon : une fois que Lightman avait une idée en tête, celui-ci ne l'abandonnait pas facilement. L'agent soupira lourdement, se résignant à poursuivre le scientifique jusque dans son bureau. Il préférait clarifier les choses avec lui d'entrée de jeu : il n'aurait droit à aucun de ses _jouets_.

A peine l'agent avait-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il s'arrêta, le son d'une dispute s'élevant du bureau de Lightman. Curieux, il s'avança et s'arrêta finalement sur le seuil de la porte. Il hésita à se racler la gorge pour annoncer sa présence mais comme ni Lightman, ni Foster, ne semblaient décidés à tourner la tête dans sa direction, Ben se contenta d'observer les deux scientifiques.

« Un détecteur Cal, vraiment ? demanda Foster, les poings sur les hanches. »

Il ne put retenir un sourire, soulagé de n'être pas le seul à douter de la santé mentale de Lightman. Quand ce dernier décida néanmoins de tourner le dos à sa collègue, un mouvement quelque peu risqué de l'avis de Ben, et de hausser ostensiblement les épaules, l'agent décida que la question de la santé mentale du scientifique n'était pas prête d'être résolue de sitôt.

« Cal Lightman, repris Gillian, menaçante. Il est hors de question d'impliquer le FBI dans cette soirée, martela-t-elle en se postant devant lui.  
- Trop tard, annonça Lightman en lui faisant face. Reynolds a déjà donné son accord pour tout le matériel nécessaire, lui apprit-il. N'est-ce pas, Ben ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'agent. »

Ah, donc Lightman s'était bel et bien aperçu de sa présence finalement. Ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il continue à tenir tête à sa collègue, songeant sans doute que l'agent empêcherait Foster de le molester. Ben sourit légèrement, décidant que si la psychologue choisissait de passer à l'action, il prendrait délibérément son temps avant de l'arrêter. Il lui devait bien ça. Quand il vit que Lightman attendait toujours sa réponse, il se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation.

« Je ne peux pas vous fournir ce que vous demandez, lui indiqua l'agent. Les ressources du FBI ne peuvent pas être utilisées pour ce genre d'évènement civil, précisa-t-il devant l'air aggravé du scientifique.  
- Non ? demanda Lightman. Il ne me reste plus qu'a embaucher des agents de sécurité privés dans ce cas, remarqua-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- C'est hors de question, intervint Foster.  
- Hé, la coupa son collègue, je peux difficilement assurer la sécurité de ces gamins à moi tout seul, lui fit-il remarquer stoïquement.  
- Je serai là, intervint Reynolds, coupant court à la dispute, et Loker aussi. Ça devrait suffire, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Content de vous compter parmi nous, Ben, lui répondit Lightman avant de se rassoir à son bureau. »

L'agent observa l'air satisfait de l'homme, tout aussi surpris que Foster par l'abandon rapide de son idée d'agents privés, quand la lumière se fit. Il avait marché droit dans celle-ci, pesta-t-il. Quand Lightman avait évoqué la soirée quelques jours plus tôt, Ben s'était empressé de prétendre à un rendez-vous ce même soir, peu pressé de subir les humeurs du scientifique en dehors de ses heures de travail. Et voilà qu'il venait de s'engager à jouer les videurs, rien de moins. Il se retint de grogner tout haut, ce que dut sentir Lightman qui haussa un sourcil devant la réalisation qui venait de le frapper. Ben n'eut pourtant pas le temps de protester, le scientifique reprenant la parole avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion.

« Vous n'oublierez pas de venir avec votre badge, ça impressionne toujours, lui lança Lightman avec un sourire en coin.  
- Lightman, gronda-t-il.  
- Ah et avant que vous ne partiez, reprit celui-ci, dites-moi, quel genre de musique écoutez-vous ?  
- Quel genre de musique ? reprit Ben, étonné.  
- C'est ce que je viens de vous demander, lui fit stoïquement remarquer Lightman.  
- Du jazz, principalement, reconnut Ben. Pourquoi ?  
- Parfait, sourit-il, amenez vos CDs samedi soir, lui ordonna-t-il.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? continua l'agent, devant le manque de réponse de Lightman.  
- Je choisis la musique, expliqua-t-il, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que le jazz ne fait pas partie des musiques qui nécessitent de se coller l'un à l'autre pour danser, continua-t-il en souriant. »

Ben retint de justesse une remarque tandis que Foster, ayant apparemment abandonné toute prétention de sang froid, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il observa la psychologue s'approcher dangereusement de Lightman qui, inconscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui, continuait à arborer un sourire satisfait.

« Tu es conscient que permettre à Emily d'organiser cette soirée… commença-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai rien permis du tout, l'interrompit Lightman, Maggie et toi avez piétiné mon autorité sans scrupules, pointa-t-il.  
- Et tout faire pour lui faire perdre ce concours, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de son interruption, n'est absolument pas cohérent, conclut-elle en le fixant.  
- Je ne l'empêche pas de gagner, protesta-t-il en se redressant.  
- Non ?  
- Non, Foster, confirma-t-il. Je m'assure simplement que cette soirée ne dégénère pas, énonça-t-il fermement.  
- En choisissant de la musique qu'Emily et ses amis ne connaissent probablement que de nom ?  
- En optant pour autre chose que la cacophonie de sons qu'elle m'impose déjà à longueur de journée.  
- Pas du Jazz, Cal. Tu condamnes sa soirée, lui fit remarquer Foster.  
- Le Jazz est très bien, se sentit obligé de faire remarquer Ben tout en se demandant pourquoi il défendait Lightman.  
- Si tu as une meilleure idée, lança Cal à sa collègue.  
- En réalité, j'en ai une, sourit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisserais pas m'occuper de la programmation musicale ? Ça te laisserait plus de temps pour t'inquiéter de la sécurité de la soirée, pointa-t-elle.  
- Très bien, céda-t-il. Et pas de mauvaises surprises, Foster, lui intima-t-il, suspicieux.  
- Promis, sourit l'intéressée, seulement des danses de salon, le rassura-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Il aurait pu décrire l'expression de Foster de plusieurs façons lorsqu'elle répondit, mais s'il devait choisir il aurait probablement dit que son sourire évoquait davantage le chat qui s'apprête à attraper la souris que l'innocence dont elle avait tenté de convaincre Lightman. Ben haussa les épaules, songeant que celui-ci n'avait qu'à bien se tenir si la psychologue décidait de passer du côté d'Emily. Rien que l'anglais ne mérite, décida-t-il, regrettant déjà la perte de son samedi soir.

Il rejoint rapidement Foster cependant, légèrement inquiet quant à ses plans. Après tout, si elle avait quelque chose en tête, il préférait de loin être tenu au courant de la tournure que risquaient de prendre les choses. Entre autre parce qu'il serait celui à qui incomberait l'ingrate tache de restreindre physiquement Lightman si l'on devait en arriver là.

« Foster, interpella-t-il la psychologue en entrant dans le bureau de celle-ci. Je veux être mis au courant, la prévint-il en fermant la porte.  
- Au courant ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Oh, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise mes méthodes d'interrogatoire sur vous, lui promit l'agent. Danses de salon, hein ? la pressa-t-il. »

Il avait tapé juste, se félicita Ben en avisant le sourire vainqueur qu'arborait sa collègue. Il grimaça légèrement, prêt à parier que l'idée de Foster ne lui plairait pas davantage que celle de Lightman. Ah, au moins, celle-ci il aurait demandé à l'entendre, amenda-t-il en fixant la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait apparemment décidé d'ignorer leur précédente conversation au profit de sa nouvelle idée.

« Ce qui est intéressant, commença Foster, c'est la façon dont les danses de salon sont classées…  
- Classées ? demanda-t-il.  
- Académiquement parlant, disons, expliqua-t-elle. On distingue d'une part les danses de salon "classiques" et d'autre part les "modernes".  
- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, l'interrompit-il, mais il me semble que modernes ou non les danses de salon ne sont pas très prisées des jeunes, non ?  
- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, reconnut Foster en souriant malicieusement, les danses de salon modernes regroupent des danses telles que la rumba, le tango et la salsa.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment, confirma-t-elle.  
- Le tango et la salsa, hein ? Est-ce que ces danses n'incluent pas une large part de… ah, comment Lightman a-t-il dit ça ?  
- De musiques _qui nécessitent de se coller l'un à l'autre_ ? proposa-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Il n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi il a donné son accord, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ben, sans grandes illusions.  
- Absolument aucune, acquiesça-t-elle. Et vous voulez savoir le plus beau dans tout ça ? Emily voulait une soirée axée autour des musiques latino. J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle sera on ne peut plus heureuse du choix de Cal.  
- En effet, confirma-t-il en retenant un sourire. Mais juste pour qu'on soit clair, prévint-il, si jamais _on _me demande, je nierai avoir eu vent de vos projets.  
- Tout à fait clair, confirma-t-elle en souriant. »

Il sortit en secouant la tête devant le plan magistral de Foster. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait profiter de son samedi soir après tout. S'il fallait qu'il abandonne sa soirée pour pouvoir enfin observer Lightman se faire mener en bateau… C'est un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire avec le sourire, songea Ben. En arrivant dans son bureau, l'agent décida qu'il aurait sa réponse d'ici peu, le week-end approchant à grands pas.

* * *

**A/N:** Les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas trop tarder mais ce sera peut-être pour janvier plutôt que décembre.  
Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci!


	9. Chapitre 9 Zoé

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :**Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).

**A/N:**En premier lieu… Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolée du retard qu'a pris cette histoire. Pas de longues explications, simplement que les derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles et qu'au milieu de ça j'ai eu un magnifique cas de writer's block, et la décision très _intelligente_ de la Fox d'arrêter LTM n'a pas aidé. Je voulais finir cette histoire correctement, sans tomber dans un trop plein de guimauve ou une fin hâtée et ça à malheureusement pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais à écrire. Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard. Vraiment.

Maintenant, je m'excuse à l'avance auprès des fans de Zoé (aller, montrez-vous, je suis sûre qu'il y en a quelque part^^) mais… Comment dire ? J'ai essayé de lui rendre justice, au moins dans son rôle de mère, et pourtant… Pourtant, à la fin du chapitre Zoé n'a toujours pas le beau rôle. Comme dans toute histoire il faut un "méchant", ou en l'occurrence un "moins gentil", Zoé s'est gentiment proposée pour ce rôle. Et puis, faut avouer que Zoé… j'aime la détester ! (mais ça vous vous en seriez douté^^).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Zoé (2)**

En tant qu'avocate accomplie et dynamique, Zoé était habituée aux longues et fastidieuses journées, aux palabres incessants et aux négociations serrées. Et pourtant… En se levant ce samedi matin, pleine d'entrain à l'idée d'aider sa fille à se préparer pour sa soirée, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à quel point ses compétences allaient être mises à l'épreuve.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle arriva chez Cal, cafés en main et prête à célébrer le début d'une grande journée. Aujourd'hui, sa petite fille allait concourir pour organiser le bal de promo de son lycée, songea-t-elle en souriant. Si elle réussissait – et, soyons franches, Zoé n'envisageait rien d'autre que le meilleur pour sa fille, surtout si elle avait son mot à dire – ce serait la garantie de ce dont toute jeune fille de son âge rêvait : la popularité. C'était un domaine dans lequel elle pouvait certainement aider Emily, décida-t-elle en se remémorant avec fierté ses propres années de lycée.

Abandonnant ses souvenirs, elle sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment que son ex-mari daigne venir lui ouvrir. Malheureusement pour la bonne humeur de l'avocate, c'est Margaret Holson qui apparut en lieu et place de Cal. Zoé ne put retenir une grimace : elle avait oublié ce léger _détail_. Soit, elle ferait avec la présence de la vieille femme. Elle avait vu pire, c'est du moins ce dont elle tenta de se convaincre en détaillant la nourrice du regard. Vêtue d'un ensemble aux couleurs criardes, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant d'ouvrir largement la porte. Mais Zoé n'était pas dupe et elle savait que sous ses airs de grand-mère inoffensive, Margaret Holson était une femme redoutable. Force était de reconnaître qu'elle le cachait bien, jugea-t-elle en avisant son visage ouvert.

« Zoé, l'accueillit chaleureusement Maggie.  
- Margaret, répondit-elle calmement.  
- Tout le monde est dans la cuisine, entrez, lui intima la vieille femme. »

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance de la nourrice – après tout cette maison avait été la sienne à une époque – elle s'avança dans l'entrée. Elle n'eut cependant pas à s'interroger longtemps sur le sens des mots de Maggie lorsqu'elle découvrit la _plaisante_ scène qui se jouait dans la cuisine. Ainsi _tout le monde_ n'incluait pas seulement Cal et Emily, comme elle l'avait naïvement espéré un instant, mais Foster également. Un autre _détail_ dont elle aurait dû se rappeler, se sermonna-t-elle.

« Zoé, la salua Cal par-dessus son épaule.  
- Cal, répondit-elle. J'ai apporté du café, précisa-t-elle inutilement.  
- Maman ! s'exclama Emily en venant l'embrasser. »

Au moins, jugea-t-elle en remarquant l'accueil de Cal, sa fille avait la décence de venir la saluer correctement. Pas qu'elle en attende autant de son ex-mari, songea-t-elle en réprimant une grimace, mais tout de même. Quant à Foster, la jeune femme sembla opter pour un sourire gêné accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Bien, elle pouvait se sentir mal à l'aise, décida Zoé, la présence de la psychologue n'étant absolument pas souhaitée, ni _souhaitable_, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le regard que lui lança Emily.

Choisissant de se concentrer sur sa fille, Zoé s'assit à ses côtés et discuta tranquillement des derniers potins du lycée avec elle. Elle en avait presque oublié l'importune présence de Foster et de Margaret lorsque Emily refusa obtusément de répondre à l'une de ses questions, jetant un regard désespéré en direction des deux femmes. Autant dire que le geste ne passa pas inaperçu et ne plut pas le moins du monde à l'avocate. Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'enquérir de la programmation musicale, pas des plus sombres secrets du Lightman Group.

« A vrai dire, se décida à répondre Cal, c'est Foster qui se charge du choix de la musique. Emily aura la surprise, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Pour quelqu'un qui avait la prétention d'être un détecteur de mensonges ambulant, elle jugea relativement ironique que Cal manque les regards qu'échangèrent Emily et Foster à la suite de ce commentaire. Il y avait un mystère là-dessous et, comme toute bonne avocate, elle décida qu'une enquête en bonne et due forme était de mise. Ça et le fait qu'il était définitivement hors de question que Foster partage un secret dont elle n'était pas au courant avec sa fille.

« Maman, intervient celle-ci, on pourrait peut-être commencer à se préparer, proposa-t-elle. Je peux te montrer la robe que Gillian et moi avons choisie.  
- Un privilège, grommela Cal. Je n'ai même pas été autorisé à poser les yeux dessus, pointa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle finisse découpée en morceaux avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de la porter, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Emily. »

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel, ne doutant pas un instant que son ex-mari ait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée de sa fille en tenue de soirée. Elle emboîta docilement le pas à Emily, soulagée de s'apercevoir que ni Foster, ni Margaret ne semblaient décidées à imposer leur présence plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà.

« Avant que je ne te montre ma robe, commença Emily, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à papa, exigea-t-elle.  
- Elle est si courte que ça ? demanda Zoé en souriant légèrement.  
- Non pas du tout, s'empressa de démentir sa fille. Mais…  
- Emily, la prévint-elle, tu sais que ce n'est pas la profondeur du décolleté qui fait le charme d'une robe, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je sais, soupira Emily. Mais… Promet quand même. S'il-te-plait ? »

Oh, elle n'avait pas hérité ce regard de chien perdu d'elle. C'était du Cal tout craché cette technique, songea Zoé en observant la moue de sa fille. Cependant, bien que les mimiques de son ex-mari l'exaspèrent au plus haut point, elle était difficilement capable de réagir de la même manière à celles de sa fille. Sentant qu'elle allait regretter sa promesse, Zoé décida de laisser son sens des affaires reprendre le dessus. Quitte à donner sa parole, autant obtenir quelques informations en retour.

« Et cette fameuse robe n'aurait pas un lien avec la mystérieuse programmation musicale dont tu refuses de me parler, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.  
- Hum… Possible, admit Emily en souriant.  
- Tu comptes me mettre au courant ? la pressa Zoé.  
- Bien sûr, la rassura sa fille. Après que tu ais promis, rappela-t-elle. »

Zoé acquiesça d'un signe de tête, plutôt rassurée quant à la manière de traiter de sa fille. Peu importe qu'elle ait décidé d'adopter les grimaces de Cal, si elle prenait exemple sur elle en matière de négociation. Cette petite irait loin, se rassura Zoé en observant Emily sortir de son placard la housse qui protégeait sa tenue.

Tous ses doutes se dissipèrent aussitôt que celle-ci dévoila sa robe : il n'y avait en effet aucune chance pour que Cal ait donné son accord pour ça. Elle sourit largement devant l'air ravi d'Emily, heureuse que la jeune fille ait réussi à se procurer la robe de ses rêves. N'en restait pas moins une question d'importance : comment avait-elle réussi ce tour de maître ?

« Emily, appela Gillian de la porte, ton père arrive, range ça, lui intima-t-elle en abaissant la voix. »

Zoé se retourna juste à temps pour voir Foster bloquer d'un geste l'embrasure de la porte, empêchant ainsi Cal de pénétrer dans la chambre. Emily profita du répit offert par la psychologue pour remettre la robe dans sa housse, une tentative rendue difficile par la fébrilité qui semblait s'être emparée de la jeune fille. Zoé leva les yeux au ciel, songeant que c'était aussi bien que celle-ci n'ait pas encore maîtrisé l'art de la prestidigation, et s'empressa de l'aider. Ce qui ne l'empêcha malheureusement pas d'entendre ce que Foster entendait par _diversion_. Zoé grimaça en entendant la voix de son ex-mari descendre d'une octave alors qu'il répondait à la psychologue. Sérieusement, songea-t-elle, il y avait d'autres techniques de diversion que _ça_.

« Je n'ai absolument rien contre les robes Foster, répondit Cal en laissant son regard parcourir ostensiblement sa tenue. J'aimerais seulement m'assurer que ma fille portera quelque chose de décent ce soir, précisa-t-il en tentant de forcer le passage.  
- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas, Cal ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.  
- Ce n'est pas la question…  
- Je t'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que des danses de salon, lui rappela la psychologue.  
- Ça n'empêche pas que je veuille vérifier, maugréa-t-il.  
- Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que tu laisses Emily se préparer tranquillement, poursuivit Gillian.  
- Foster… Si jamais je découvre qu'il y a anguille sous roche…  
- Rappelle-toi, je m'occupe de la paperasse, ce serait dommage de mettre fin à notre partenariat pour si peu, pointa-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Exact, en revanche, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour renvoyer la machine à glace que tu as commandée sur le compte de notre _partenariat_, menaça-t-il.  
- La même qui sert à préparer les desserts pour ce soir ? demanda innocemment la psychologue.  
- Celle-là même que tu es censé être en train de surveiller, intervint Maggie en venant se poster à la droite de Cal. Et le minuteur ne t'attendra pas, prévint-elle en le fixant sévèrement.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive, maugréa le scientifique en jetant un regard suspicieux à l'assemblée féminine qui lui faisait face.  
- Ce ne sera pas trop tôt, pointa Maggie en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Emily avant d'emboîter le pas à Cal. »

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel devant cet étalage de… L'avocate retint un frisson, renonçant à mettre un nom sur la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. L'essentiel était accompli : la robe d'Emily était de nouveau en sécurité, loin des yeux de Cal. Quoiqu'à en juger par le regard déterminé que ce dernier leur avait lancé avant de quitter la pièce, Zoé était prête à parier qu'il n'en resterait pas là. La voix de Foster la sortie de ses pensées et elle décida qu'il était temps d'effacer le sourire satisfait qu'arborait la psychologue.

« C'était moins une, soupira Gillian en refermant la porte derrière Cal.  
- Je crois que je vais monter la garde devant mon placard, lui répondit Emily, mi-figue, mi-raisin. J'espère que toute cette soirée ne te causera pas trop de problèmes, grimaça-t-elle en fixant Gillian.  
- Tu ne t'es pas fiancée dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures ? lui demanda celle-ci en haussant un sourcil.  
- Non ! se défendit Emily en rougissant.  
- On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir en vie dans ce cas, lui sourit la psychologue. Comment as-tu trouvé sa robe, Zoé ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'avocate.  
- Magnifique, concéda celle-ci dans un élan de fierté maternelle. Et inattendue, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Inattendue ?  
- Pour avoir vécu avec Cal de nombreuses années, commença-t-elle, satisfaite de voir la psychologue froncer les sourcils devant ce rappel peu subtil, je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais autorisé ce genre de tenue.  
- Il a tort, Maman, intervint Emily.  
- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, ma chérie, la rassura Zoé. Cependant, un point me perturbe… comment as-tu réussi à faire entrer cette robe dans la maison et qui plus est, à la cacher à ton père jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. »

Ah, cette expression-ci aussi Emily la tenait de Cal, nota Zoé. Ce réflexe stupide de chercher la réponse du côté de Foster lorsqu'il était pris sur le fait. Le même regard dans lequel la malice du méfait accompli le disputait à la crainte de trop en révéler. Détestable, jugea-t-elle alors que la psychologue adressait un signe de tête à Emily. Depuis quand est-ce que sa fille avait besoin de l'autorisation de Foster pour lui répondre ? Quoiqu'à en juger par les plis imaginaires que cette dernière défroissait machinalement de sa robe, elle n'était peut-être pas si à l'aise que ça avec le fait qu'Emily révèle leur méthode. Intéressant.

« On l'a amené pendant que Papa était au bureau avant-hier, admit Emily.  
- Est-ce qu'il ne t'avait pas repris tes clefs depuis sa dernière rencontre avec ton petit copain ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement au souvenir de la réaction de son ex-mari.  
- Si, grogna sa fille en rougissant légèrement. C'est tellement… préhistorique, soupira-t-elle. Il ne veut pas comprendre que…  
- Donc si tu n'as pas tes clefs, intervint Zoé avant qu'Emily ne puisse se lancer dans une tirade sur les méthodes de son père. Une minute… Tu as dit on ? demanda-t-elle en tournant un regard faussement surpris vers la psychologue.  
- Gillian m'a aidé, reconnut sa fille.  
- Vraiment ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit grâce à un certain jeu de clefs ? demanda-t-elle mielleusement en fixant l'intéressée.  
- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'Emily puisse avoir sa robe, se défendit Gillian. Maggie était absente et j'ai pensé que…  
- Que c'était la parfaite occasion pour abuser de la confiance de Cal, compléta Zoé en la toisant du regard. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravit de l'apprendre, nota-t-elle.  
- Maman ! s'exclama Emily. »

La psychologue pâlit de plusieurs teintes avant de finir par détourner le regard. Zoé allait s'empresser d'enfoncer le clou, quand une bribe de conversation se rappela soudainement à elle. Foster avait assuré à Cal qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que des danses de salon lors de la soirée. Si cette précision avait au moins eu le mérite d'éclaircir la question de la mystérieuse programmation musicale, elle n'expliquait en rien le regard qu'Emily et Gillian avaient échangé à sa mention. Danses de salon, répéta-t-elle silencieusement. La robe que sa fille venait de lui montrer ne correspondait en rien à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des tenues exigées par un tel thème. D'un violet prune et légèrement échancrée, la robe s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux. Mais plus que le modeste décolleté, c'est la longue fente courant le long du côté droit qui avait immédiatement retenu son attention. Certainement, une valse ne nécessitait pas un tel accoutrement, décida Zoé en fronçant les sourcils.

« En parlant de confiance, reprit-elle finalement, en quoi est-ce que des danses de salon justifient une telle robe ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Gillian.  
- La robe est justifiée, se contenta de répondre celle-ci. Cal a donné son accord, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant.  
- Probablement en se basant sur sa définition erronée des danses en question, pointa Zoé en la fixant.  
- Maman, l'interrompit Emily en soupirant, c'était mon idée. Gillian m'a simplement aidé. »

Elle détourna son regard du visage impassible de la psychologue, pour le poser sur sa fille. Qu'elle adopte les mimiques de son père était une chose mais qu'elle choisisse d'embrasser le même instinct protecteur à l'égard de Foster en était une toute autre. Pour avoir tenté – sans succès – d'inscrire Emily à de multiples cours de danses dans son enfance, elle savait pertinemment que celle-ci n'avait pas plus de chances de connaître la classification détaillée des danses de salons qu'elle-même. Foster par contre…

« Explique-toi, enjoignit-elle à sa fille.  
- Je voulais choisir un thème original, répondit celle-ci, mais papa ne m'a même pas écouté avant de décider d'impliquer le FBI, maugréa-t-elle.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, répondit Zoé, compatissante. Et tu as choisi les danses de salon comme thème ?  
- Les musiques latino, rectifia Emily en grimaçant.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…  
- La samba, le tango et la salsa font partie de ce que l'on appelle les danses de salon modernes, intervint Gillian en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. D'où la robe, ajouta-t-elle, satisfaite.  
- Papa croit que nous allons passer la soirée à danser des valses, concéda Emily.  
- Il s'est fait avoir, murmura Zoé. »

Elle hésitait entre la volonté farouche d'accuser la psychologue et un sentiment victorieux, celui d'avoir enfin l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur son ex-mari. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard espiègle de sa fille et avisa le sourire malicieux de Foster, elle opta pour le second. Elle était après tout bien placée pour savoir qu'un tel retour de bâton ne ferait pas de mal à Cal. Ni à son égo, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Et rien ne l'empêchait de s'assurer que la psychologue soit tenue pour responsable si Cal venait à s'en apercevoir avant l'heure.

Emily profita de son hésitation pour changer de sujet et l'occasion de demander plus de détails passa. Le reste de la matinée fut quant à lui consacré au choix de vernis à ongle, maquillage et autres bijoux et, bien qu'elle soit elle-même une adepte aguerrie des longues heures de préparation précédant toute soirée digne de ce nom, Zoé fut modérément reconnaissante lorsque Maggie les interrompit d'un toussotement discret. Elle repéra les cheveux ébouriffés de son ex-mari derrière la nourrice et celui-ci apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire déconfit aux lèvres.

« Papa, l'accueillit Emily. Est-ce que c'est du lait sur ta chemise ? demanda-t-elle en retenant un sourire moqueur.  
- Du lait, du jus de fruit et de l'eau, admit Cal en grimaçant. Foster, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- Vraiment ? demanda la psychologue en le détaillant du regard.  
- Ta machine infernale fait des siennes. Pas moyen de fabriquer une seule glace, pesta-t-il en désignant sa chemise d'un geste résigné.  
- Tu aurais dû mettre ton tablier, sourit Gillian en se levant.  
- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, intervint Maggie, satisfaite.  
- Gil, reprit Cal en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Si tu veux bien venir m'aider à maîtriser cet engin de malheur, demanda-t-il en lui tenant la porte.  
- Je croyais que c'était la Rolls Royce des plages, le taquina celle-ci.  
- Rolls Royce de l'Enfer, oui, maugréa-t-il avant de disparaître à sa suite. »

Un silence amusé descendit sur la pièce alors que les voix de Cal et Gillian s'éloignaient. Zoé soupira et se retint de justesse de secouer la tête avant de remarquer que Maggie la fixait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle observa avec méfiance la nourrice s'avancer dans la pièce et commenter avec ravissement sur la robe d'Emily avant de demander à la jeune fille de descendre mettre la table pour le repas.

« Comment se passe votre matinée ? demanda la vieille femme.  
- Bien, jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Zoé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Emily vous a parlé de la programmation musicale, je suppose, demanda Maggie. »

Toute la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, songea Zoé en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Un éléphant multicolore, ajouta-t-elle en détaillant du regard l'ensemble bariolé que portait Maggie. Son examen lui permit également de remarquer que la nourrice ne cessait de défroisser machinalement les plis de son chemisier et elle décida que la question de celle-ci visait sans doute davantage à connaître sa position sur la programmation que quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Elle m'en a parlé, oui, finit-elle par reconnaître. Il était question de musiques latino.  
- Tango, salsa et samba, clarifia Maggie avec un sourire nostalgique. Vous connaissez les pas de danse, sûrement ? demanda-t-elle avec détachement.  
- Non, reconnut Zoé en plissant les yeux devant la question.  
- Quel dommage, soupira la nourrice. Je suis certaine qu'Emily aurait apprécié que vous ouvriez le bal avec son père. C'est après tout la tradition.»

L'avocate serra la mâchoire et compta jusqu'à dix. Puis quinze. Elle arriva à vingt avant de se faire suffisamment confiance pour adresser la remarque de la vieille femme avec autre chose qu'une longue tirade sarcastique. Une bonne partie – pour ne pas dire la totalité – de la carrière de Zoé avait consisté à traiter tour à tour avec des accusés retors, des juges partiaux et des avocats véreux. Une nourrice – joueuse retraitée de poker ou non – ne faisait pas le poids. L'air de détachement affecté, la voix innocente et ce petit sourire compatissant ne la bernaient pas le moins du monde. Emily savait très bien que ses talents de danseuse se limitaient aux danses les plus conventionnelles, dont le tango et la salsa ne faisaient définitivement pas partie. Zoé doutait que sa fille souhaite la voir ouvrir le bal dans ces conditions. D'autant plus qu'elle était convaincue que les compétences de Cal en la matière ne dépassaient pas les siennes. Lasse de tourner autour du pot, l'avocate décida de s'attaquer au cœur du sujet.

« Pour être tout à fait franche, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, répondit finalement Zoé.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Maggie, en penchant la tête dans une imitation plutôt réussie de Cal.  
- Vous avez vraiment besoin de poser la question ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Ça me semblait pourtant évident, expliqua-t-elle avec résignation. Foster.  
- Je doute que Gillian s'y oppose, pointa la vieille femme en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est compréhensive. Et d'autant plus plaisante que certaine des anciennes conquêtes de Cal, ajouta-t-elle en fixant l'avocate.  
- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Zoé sur le même ton. Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas encore une, pointa-t-elle en grimaçant à l'idée de la psychologue et de son ex-mari _ensemble_. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendues, n'est ce pas ? finit-elle par demander, de but en blanc.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Voyons, pourquoi le nier ? Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, expliqua Zoé en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'Emily puisse profiter de sa soirée et si ça inclut de supporter les œillades de Foster et votre… _bavardage_, je saurai m'en accommoder.  
- Bien, approuva Maggie. Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que Cal ouvre le bal en sa compagnie.  
- Absolument aucun, lui répondit froidement Zoé. Et dans ce cas, reprit-elle, _vous_ ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que _je_ me charge d'attribuer les titres de Reine et Roi de la soirée, pointa-t-elle.  
- Les juges sont supposés être impartiaux, lui fit remarquer la nourrice avec un léger sourire.  
- Je suis certaine que j'arriverai à réfréner mon envie d'attribuer les diadèmes à Cal et Foster, railla Zoé en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Dans ce cas, céda Maggie avec bonne humeur.  
- Ravie d'avoir votre autorisation, répondit sarcastiquement l'avocate. Je crois que le dîner est sur le point d'être servi, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Elle ne se donna pas la peine d'attendre la réponse de la nourrice et sortit rapidement de la chambre d'Emily. Il lui fallut les quelques secondes que lui prirent la descente des escaliers pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait beau avoir répondu mot pour mot aux piques de la vieille femme, elle ne lui en avait pas moins donné ce qu'elle voulait. Fronçant les sourcils, Zoé décida que Foster pouvait bien danser toute la soirée avec son ex-mari, elle n'en avait cure. Il s'avérait en réalité que Margaret Holson était un fléau qu'elle redoutait bien plus que la psychologue et contre lequel elle comptait bien continuer à lutter. Et rien n'empêchait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, songea-t-elle en sentant une ébauche de sourire se frayer de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 10 Maggie

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :**Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Maggie**

Elle avait peut-être mis la charrue avant les bœufs, reconnut Maggie en observant Zoé tourner royalement les talons et se diriger vers le salon. Après tout Cal ne s'était toujours pas résolu à porter une tenue de soirée et elle était moins que certaine qu'il accepte de jouer le jeu. Sans compter que les chances qu'il invite Gillian à ouvrir le bal de lui-même frôlaient le négatif.

Mais Maggie n'avait pas remporté les plus grands tournois de poker du pays sans apprendre à inverser les statistiques. Si la chance n'était pas avec elle, elle allait la provoquer. C'était aussi simple que cela, décida-t-elle fermement, et Cal Lightman allait devoir se rappeler qu'elle était bien plus têtue que lui.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Maggie se rendit directement dans la cuisine et, sans prendre la peine d'annoncer sa présence, se posta prestement devant Cal avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'approcher davantage des fourneaux. Elle l'aimait comme son fils mais, tout comme ce dernier, le scientifique était une vraie menace dans une cuisine et elle préférait manger ses plats autrement que calcinés, quelque soit la définition de bien cuit à laquelle se rattachait Cal.

« Je ne suis même plus maître dans ma propre cuisine, maugréa celui-ci en lui cédant la place avec mauvaise volonté.  
- Tu peux étendre cette observation au-delà de cette seule pièce, lui fit remarquer Maggie en réduisant le feu sous l'une des casseroles.  
- Je n'allais pas laisser brûler tes précieuses marmites, pointa-t-il en se renfrognant. Tu seras contente de savoir que je sais cuisiner, poursuivit-il. J'ai fait une dinde pour Thanksgiving, pointa-t-il fièrement.  
- Vrai, approuva Emily depuis la table. Gillian aussi peut en attester, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard complice à la psychologue.  
- En effet, reconnut celle-ci.  
- Ah ! s'exclama Cal en lui fourrant victorieusement une cuillère sous le nez.  
- C'était une exception cependant, poursuivit Gillian.  
- Une exception à tes sushis, oui, approuva Cal avec un sourire en coin.  
- Je pensais plutôt à un changement de régime bienvenu, si l'on considère que le seul autre plat que tu sais cuisiner n'est autre que tes sempiternels _beans on toast_, pointa-t-elle malicieusement.  
- J'apprécie ton soutien, railla Cal, déconfit. »

Maggie écarta la cuillère dégoulinante de sauce que Cal agitait devant elle et le poussa en direction de la table. Elle retint un sourire devant les échanges animés que ces deux là menaient sans cesse. Elle n'était guère surprise d'entendre que Gillian avait passé le dernier Thanksgiving en compagnie de Cal et Emily. Dieu sait que cette petite avait besoin d'une influence féminine dans sa vie. Oh, Cal faisait un excellent travail, elle n'en doutait pas, mais il avait aussi tendance à être un rien autoritaire. Et si les dernières nouvelles du Lightman Group que lui avaient transmises Emily étaient une indication – impliquer le FBI dans une fête de lycée, vraiment – la jeune fille avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur la psychologue pour contrecarrer les plans de son père.

« Prête pour ce soir ? demanda Maggie en déposant les plats sur la table.  
- Absolument, confirma Emily en souriant. Tout est presque parfait.  
- Seulement presque ? demanda Cal en affectant un air blessé.  
- Il reste encore à déterminer les trophées pour la soirée, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas opter pour les traditionnels diadèmes, pointa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, mais qui va les attribuer ? demanda Emily. Ça ne peut pas être moi, observa-t-elle judicieusement.  
- Je suis certaine que ta mère se fera une joie de s'en charger, intervint Maggie en se remémorant sa conversation avec l'avocate.  
- En effet, reconnut celle-ci en lui jetant un regard méfiant. »

Maggie ignora le regard perçant de Zoé, de même que celui surpris de Cal et décida de profiter du repas. Elle s'était appliquée à préparer un plat adapté à la journée qui les attendait. Le riz en sauce leur permettrait de tenir jusqu'au buffet prévu pour ce soir et les fines tranches de viande qui l'accompagnait leur épargneraient une digestion difficile. Le fait qu'elle ait choisi d'accommoder le tout d'une sauce piquante n'enlevait rien à sa saveur, songea-t-elle en observant le reste de la tablée. La grimace que tenta de retenir Zoé ne lui échappa cependant pas et elle fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se rappeler que l'avocate n'appréciait guère les plats relevés.

Son subconscient lui avait probablement joué un tour lorsqu'elle avait décidé du repas ce matin, jugea Maggie en retenant un léger sourire, d'autant plus que, pour être tout à fait honnête, le plat n'était pas mauvais. En grande partie parce qu'elle avait réussi à empêcher Cal de mettre les pieds en cuisine plus que nécessaire. Ou tout du moins de participer activement à la préparation, amenda-t-elle en songeant qu'elle avait réussi à limiter les dégâts tant que Gillian avait été là. Il était évident, décida-t-elle avec un sourire, que Cal semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que la psychologue lorsque celle-ci était dans les parages. Laissé à lui-même… Le résultat n'avait pas été probant, songea Maggie en avisant les larges tâches qui maculaient encore les murs de la cuisine. Apparemment, mettre une machine à glace en route ne faisait pas partie des compétences du scientifique.

Pas plus que de faire correctement la vaisselle, soupira-t-elle en lui retirant l'éponge des mains une fois le repas terminé. Cal grimaça un sourire coupable avant de lui céder la place et de se saisir d'un torchon et d'une assiette.

« En parlant de choses presque parfaites, reprit Maggie en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en scrutant sa chemise, à la recherche d'une tâche.  
- J'ai sorti ton costume, clarifia-t-elle.  
- Hors de question que je me mette sur mon trente-et-un pour ces gamins, l'avertit-il.  
- Et pour ta fille ? demanda-t-elle en frottant une casserole.  
- Elle ne m'en voudra pas, rétorqua Cal obtusément.  
- Peut-être que non, admit Maggie. Les jurés par contre…  
- Ce sont des _étudiants_, répondit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas de Zoé.  
- Qu'est ce que Zoé vient faire là dedans ? demanda le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. Et quand bien même je doute qu'elle décide de m'attribuer l'un de ces diadèmes, pointa-t-il.  
- Probablement pas, admit la vieille femme avec un sourire. Mais elle discutera avec les jurés et tu sais à quel point elle a toujours été à cheval sur le protocole. Et sauf erreur de ma part, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, un costume est de coutume pour ce genre de soirée.  
- Très bien, céda-t-il en essuyant le dernier plat. Rappelle-moi pourquoi le FBI n'a jamais songé à t'embaucher ?  
- Ils ont probablement dû penser que si j'étais trop maligne pour toi, ils n'avaient aucune chance de faire le poids, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.  
- Avec raison, admit Cal en secouant la tête. »

Décidant de profiter de la bonne volonté du scientifique, Maggie jugea qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien aborder le sujet de la danse d'ouverture du bal maintenant. Comme elle l'avait souvent dit autour de la table de poker : il était important de saisir la chance tant qu'elle durait.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de protocole, il reste une ou deux petites choses à régler, reprit-elle en rangeant une pile d'assiettes.  
- Je ne fixerai pas de rose rouge à ma boutonnière, la prévint-il fermement.  
- Je croyais que la rose était l'emblème de l'Angleterre, remarqua-t-elle.  
- De même que le chêne et le dragon blanc, pointa-t-il. Tu remarqueras qu'ils ne sont pas pour autant brodés sur mes chemises, conclut-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Exact, reconnut Maggie. Je voulais parler de la danse d'ouverture, lui expliqua-t-elle néanmoins.  
- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt voir ça avec Emily ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra ouvrir le bal avec ce Rick, dit-il en énonçant le nom avec une légère grimace.  
- A vrai dire, la tradition voudrait qu'elle ouvre le bal avec son ami et toi avec Zoé. Les premiers pas seulement, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant que Cal ne puisse protester, avant que vous n'échangiez de partenaires pour la fin de la danse.  
- La tradition, répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, va devoir s'adapter à mes piètres talents de danseurs dans ce cas. Et outre le fait que je ne sache pas valser, je ne pense pas que Zoé soit partante pour un tel numéro. »

Maggie se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était absolument pas question de valse, songeant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que Cal découvre le pot aux roses. Mais c'était sans compter sur Zoé qui avait apparemment décidé de lui compliquer la tâche autant que faire ce peut, jugea Maggie en avisant le sourire mesquin qu'esquissa l'avocate avant de se joindre à leur conversation.

« Elle ne parlait pas de moi, intervint Zoé. Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour ce genre de danses, expliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture.  
- Pas plus que moi, admit Cal avec une grimace.  
- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu sois un danseur accompli pour cette danse-ci, remarqua Maggie.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à danser une valse sans en connaître auparavant les pas, pointa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est heureux que ce ne soit pas une valse dans ce cas, dit Zoé.  
- Maggie ? demanda le scientifique en tournant un regard scrutateur sur elle. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit le temps de finir de ranger les plats et casseroles avant de lui répondre. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, la chance avait tendance à tourner dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Grâce à l'intervention de l'avocate, elle devait maintenant non seulement convaincre Cal d'ouvrir le bal mais également l'empêcher de creuser plus en avant concernant la programmation musicale. Il y avait des jours comme ça où elle ne tirait pas la bonne main. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais quitté la table de poker sans un affrontement en bonne et due forme et force était de reconnaître qu'il manquait à Zoé, aussi intelligente et rusée soit-elle, une trentaine d'années d'expérience dans cette discipline pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de faire le poids.

« Zoé ne connait pas les pas pour la danse d'ouverture, répondit finalement Maggie.  
- Qui te dis que _je_ les connais ? demanda Cal.  
- Tu les connais, lui assura-t-elle.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me plier à cette torture si Zoé à le droit d'y échapper, grogna-t-il.  
- Parce que c'est la tradition et qu'il faut bien qu'Emily ait au moins un de ses parents pour ouvrir le bal.  
- J'ai une meilleure idée, pointa-t-il, on peut tout aussi bien se contenter de _ne pas_ respecter ces foutues _traditions_.  
- Hors de question, l'arrêta Maggie. Emily y tient. Quand à ta partenaire…  
- Maggie semble penser que toi et Foster conviendrez à merveille, compléta Zoé avec un sourire moqueur. »

La nourrice maudit le timing et le sens de la formule de l'avocate avec vigueur avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'attendre à mieux de sa part. Zoé avait toujours été extrêmement possessive, que ce soit en ce qui concernait Cal ou Emily. Maggie se souvenait encore des innombrables remarques qu'elle avait dû essuyer lorsqu'elle s'était occupée de la jeune fille il y a de nombreuses années de cela. Elle retint une grimace en songeant que les sautes d'humeur de l'avocate n'avaient guère changées depuis et risquaient, au mieux, de retarder ses plans, au pire, de les compromettre.

Par principe, Cal semblait perméable à toute forme de pression, cajolement et autres injectives directes. Ce qui ne lui laissait guère que les insinuations discrètes et les suggestions subtiles. Des critères que ne remplissait définitivement pas la dernière remarque de Zoé.

Elle observa l'air renfrogné qui semblait s'être fermement établit sur les traits du scientifique et décida que la chance avait beau ne pas avoir tourné en sa faveur, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser ses adversaires le voir. D'autant plus qu'un petit coup de bluff n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, décida-t-elle en s'appliquant à ranger la dernière casserole d'un air détaché.

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas grave si aucun de vous ne souhaite participer à la première danse. Je comptais demander à Gillian, je suis sûre qu'elle n'y verra aucune objection.  
- Ce qui ne résout pas le problème de son partenaire, remarqua Zoé, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.  
- Cette jeune femme qui travaille pour toi, Ria, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Cal.  
- Tu veux que Torres ouvre le bal avec Foster ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Non, rit-elle. Mais elle a tenu à me parler de l'agent avec lequel vous travaillez. Elle ne voulait pas que je me fasse une fausse idée de lui après notre dernière discussion au restaurant.  
- Reynolds, grogna Cal en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Celui-là même, sourit Maggie. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de lui, un homme bien cet agent. Un excellent danseur, paraît-il. »

Elle observa avec satisfaction Cal froncer les sourcils à la mention de l'agent et s'affaira à finir de ranger la cuisine. Il lui lança plusieurs regards méfiants avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir et de reprendre la conversation d'un air désinvolte qui ne la berna pas le moins du monde.

« Et de quel type de danse est-ce que l'on parle exactement ?  
- Rien que tu n'ais besoin de savoir dans l'immédiat, lui répondit-elle.  
- Juste que ce n'est pas une valse ?  
- Exactement.  
- Hum. »

Maggie décida d'interpréter le grognement de Cal comme une approbation. Elle était sur le point de quitter la cuisine lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il lui restait encore un point à régler concernant cette fameuse danse.

« N'oublie pas de demander à Gillian d'ouvrir le bal avec toi, lui lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
- Je croyais que c'était réglé ? demanda-t-il en la suivant.  
- J'ai dit que j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, rien d'autre, pointa-t-elle en se détournant. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et imagina son air embarrassé avec un léger sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle Cal n'était pas à l'aise, c'était de mettre en avant ses sentiments. La seconde étant probablement de déclarer clairement ses intentions. Et à en croire les allusions à demi voilées d'Emily et des deux jeunes employés du Lightman Group, il était grand temps d'amener un peu de clarté dans cette histoire.

Mais elle aurait dû se douter que rien n'était jamais simple avec Cal Lightman. S'il avorta de lui-même ses trois premières tentatives, changeant brusquement de sujet au dernier moment, la quatrième se révéla simplement désastreuse.

Après deux heures passées à superviser les retouches de dernières minutes sur la robe d'Emily, Maggie s'apprêtait à donner un coup de fer à repasser sur le chemisier qu'elle avait décidé de porter lors de la soirée, lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par la voix du scientifique. Celui-ci faisait face à sa collègue et bloquait le couloir menant à la buanderie. Maggie songea sans aucun remords, qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de tendre l'oreille en attendant que les deux amis dégagent le passage.

« Tu n'as pas amené ta robe ? demanda Cal en s'approchant de Gillian.  
- Non, je passerai chez moi me changer pour ce soir, lui répondit celle-ci.  
- Hum. C'est une robe pratique pour danser ? s'enquit-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
- C'est en général ce que l'on attend d'une robe de soirée, rit Gillian en le fixant curieusement.  
- Evidemment, reconnut Cal en se passant une main derrière la nuque.  
- Si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta la psychologue, j'ai également prévu des escarpins confortables.  
- Des talons ? demanda bêtement son ami.  
- C'est ce que signifie le mot escarpin, lui confia Gillian avec un sourire. Quoique ça me fait penser… Je crois que je les ai oubliés au bureau, réfléchit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- Si tu commences à semer tes chaussures jusqu'au groupe, la taquina Cal.  
- Je les avais mises de côtés pour ce soir, expliqua Gillian. Oh, je sais où est-ce que je les ai oubliés, se souvint-elle, Reynolds est…  
- Reynolds, répéta Cal en se renfrognant instantanément.  
- Cal, je peux savoir ce que Ben t'as fait pour mériter que tu prononces son nom de cette façon ? demanda la psychologue.  
- La question serait plutôt de savoir ce qu'il t'a fait à toi, maugréa l'intéressé en tournant les talons.  
- Cal Lightman ! s'exclama Gillian, outrée. »

Maggie se retint de pester tout haut et se contenta à la place de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas encore gagné. Elle entendit Cal claquer bruyamment la porte de son bureau et, fort heureusement pour le scientifique, l'arrivée d'Emily empêcha Gillian de lui emboîter le pas. Elle observa avec curiosité les différentes expressions se succéder sur les traits de la psychologue avant que celle-ci ne lisse ses traits et ne fasse face à la jeune fille. Il y avait de la colère un peu, de l'incompréhension surtout et, par-dessus tout, une pointe d'exaspération que Maggie reconnaissait pour avoir elle-même traité de nombreuses fois avec les humeurs de Cal. Force était de reconnaître que la dernière remarque du scientifique avait été on ne peut plus maladroite, jugea-t-elle avec une légère grimace. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait apparemment pas été assez pour que Gillian prenne conscience de ce qui avait motivé son collègue à faire un tel commentaire.

La vieille femme secoua la tête avec résignation et se dépêcha de rejoindre la buanderie, peu encline à révéler sa présence. Une fois son chemisier repassé – une tâche rendue ardue, en grande partie parce qu'elle avait retrouvé le fer à repasser de Cal dans un carton poussiéreux, rangé sous un tas de vieux livres – Maggie prêta la main aux préparations de dernière minute. Zoé et Gillian étaient occupées à l'étage et s'affairaient autour d'Emily, insistant tour à tour qu'il y avait trop ou pas assez de maquillage, fond de teint, parfum et autres frivolités.

Elle avait pour sa part écopée de l'ingrate tâche qu'était de superviser les progrès culinaires de Cal. Le scientifique avait fini par sortir de sa retraite et l'incident n'avait plus été évoqué de l'après-midi par aucune des parties concernées. Apparemment, jugea Maggie, ces deux-là avaient une capacité inégalée à oublier ce qui les arrangeait. Restait que la journée touchait dangereusement à sa fin et que Cal n'avait toujours pas évoqué le sujet de la danse d'ouverture avec sa collègue.

La nourrice commençait d'ailleurs à perdre espoir quand l'opportunité parfaite se présenta finalement. Cal venait enfin de reconnaître sa défaite, redécorant au passage sa chemise et un nouveau pan des murs de la cuisine, et de se résoudre à demander de l'aide à son amie. La psychologue eut néanmoins la délicatesse de ne pas commenter sur ce que Maggie n'aurait pour sa part pas hésité à qualifier de désastre, et s'employa immédiatement à ajuster le réglage du capricieux engin.

« Tu sais qu'il y a un mode d'emploi livré avec cette machine, lui fit remarquer Gillian en esquissant un léger sourire devant l'air renfrogné de son collègue.  
- Humph, grogna Cal. C'est ta machine, pointa-t-il avec mauvaise volonté.  
- Je croyais que c'était celle du groupe, contra-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Exact, se reprit le scientifique. Mais c'est toi qui l'a choisi, c'est normal que tu m'aides à m'en servir, argua-t-il.  
- Donc, sourit Gillian, le grand Cal Lightman ne peut pas préparer des sorbets tout seul.  
- Nope, reconnut-il en penchant la tête. A vrai dire, faire des sorbets et danser font parti des choses que je ne peux pas faire tout seul, ajouta-t-il sans cesser de fixer la jeune femme.  
- Danser ? répéta-t-elle en quittant un instant la machine à glaces des yeux.  
- Tu sais, sur de la musique, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Je sais, lui rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Parfait. Tu pars récupérer ta robe ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me mettre dehors, Cal ? demanda son amie en le fixant avec curiosité.  
- Absolument, confirma l'intéressé en penchant la tête. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard pour le bal. Après tout, ce serait de mauvais goût que tu ne sois pas là pour la danse d'ouverture, ajouta-t-il.  
- Ouvrir le bal ? demanda Gillian avec une moue d'incompréhension.  
- Nous ouvrons le bal avec Emily et ce…  
- Rick, Cal, Rick pour la énième fois, soupira la psychologue avec bonne humeur. Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis censée ouvrir le bal ?  
- Depuis que tu as aidé Emily à orchestrer tout ça, expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.  
- Tu es celui qui as donné son autorisation pour _tout ça_, contra-t-elle.  
- Et tu es celle qui m'a forcé la main. Exactement comme pour cette satanée machine à sorbets, ajouta-t-il. C'est normal que tu m'aides à ouvrir le bal également, conclut-il en hochant la tête. »

La nourrice se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant la manière de faire du scientifique. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu lorsqu'elle lui avait enjoint de demander à Gillian d'ouvrir le bal avec lui, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait posé absolument aucune question et c'était contenté d'opter pour l'affirmatif. La psychologue ne sembla pourtant pas lui en tenir rigueur, nota Maggie, et se contenta de réexpliquer – pour la énième fois de la journée – le fonctionnement de la machine à glaces à son ami avant d'annoncer qu'elle rentrait chez elle se changer.

Lorsqu'elle avisa le sourire satisfait qui s'afficha sur les lèvres du scientifique, apparemment pas peu fier que sa non-demande ait si bien aboutit, Maggie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cal était un peu comme une quinte flush, songea-t-elle avec amusement, laissé à lui-même il s'éparpillait sans but ; correctement guidé, il disposait d'un potentiel sans limite. Et Gillian était l'As qui ferait de lui une quinte royale.

Un As de cœur, songea-t-elle en voyant arriver la psychologue deux heures plus tard. La robe rouge carmin qu'elle avait choisie flattait sa silhouette et la longue échancrure qui courait le long de sa jambe droite attirait inévitablement le regard. Celui de Cal inclut, nota Maggie en remarquant la pomme d'Adam du scientifique monter et descendre convulsivement. Le silence s'étira un long moment et Maggie comprit qu'elle allait devoir intervenir, Cal n'étant apparemment pas en état de formuler quoique ce soit, encore moins une phrase cohérente.

« Votre robe est magnifique, sourit Maggie en s'approchant de la psychologue. N'est-ce pas, Cal ? demanda-t-elle en tournant un regard encourageant vers le scientifique.  
- Hum, oui. Rouge, c'est bien, répondit-il sans cesser de détailler son amie du regard. »

Maggie se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était important de se rappeler que Cal n'avait jamais été très éloquent en matière de compliments. Fort heureusement, sa réaction en disait bien assez et Gillian ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, un léger rougissement venant au contraire colorer ses joues devant l'examen admiratif du scientifique.

« Gillian, tu es magnifique, s'exclama Emily en dévalant les escaliers.  
- Toi aussi, Em, sourit celle-ci en avisant la tenue de la jeune fille.  
- Emily Lightman ! s'exclama Cal que l'arrivée de sa fille semblait avoir tiré de sa torpeur. Il est hors de question que tu portes…  
- Cette robe sans les chaussures assorties, compléta Gillian en agrippant fermement le bras du scientifique. »

La nourrice observa avec amusement la bouche du scientifique s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois d'affilée. Apparemment Gillian Foster avait une poigne de fer, remarqua-t-elle en avisant la grimace de douleur qui déformait les traits de Cal chaque fois que celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler. Gillian et Zoé échangèrent un regard satisfait et Emily profita de ce répit pour aller chercher les chaussures qui compléteraient sa tenue.

Le tintement de la sonnerie résonna dans l'entrée et coupa court à toute remarque supplémentaire. De la part de Cal, du moins, corrigea-t-elle en observant Zoé s'avancer vers son ex-mari d'un pas décidé.

« Cal, commença celle-ci, cette soirée est pour ta fille, et je t'interdis de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule critique concernant sa robe.  
- Et ses chaussures, ajouta Gillian en lâchant son bras pour venir se placer aux côtés de Zoé.  
- Son petit-ami.  
- La musique.  
- La nourriture.  
- Ou les invités, compléta Gillian. Et ça inclut Ria, Eli et Reynolds, conclut-elle sévèrement en jetant un regard en direction de la porte. »

Maggie sourit devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Gillian et Zoé puissent présenter un tel front uni et apparemment Cal était tout aussi surprit qu'elle, remarqua la nourrice en avisant le froncement de sourcils sidéré de celui-ci. La solidarité féminine était quelque chose d'étonnant, sourit Maggie en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Le tableau qui se présenta à elle ne fut pas moins étonnant que le précédent. Sur le seuil se tenaient les deux jeunes employés du Lightman Group, qui avaient apparemment décidés de jouer le jeu du bal de fin d'année jusqu'au bout. Elle sourit en apercevant le corsage de fleurs qui ornait le poignet de Ria et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'elle nota que malgré sa conception manifestement artisanale, la jeune femme ne cessait de jeter des regards ravis à l'ornement.

Ria et Eli furent les premiers à arriver, un fait dont Cal s'empressa de profiter, assignant d'office le jeune homme à la supervision des hot-dogs et autres grillades et sa collègue à l'organisation des vestiaires. Il leur attribua également la fastidieuse tâche qu'était la mise en place de l'îlot de fleurs et autre arbustes artistiquement ouvragés qui devait orner le centre de la piste de danse et sur lequel Emily avait insisté avec ferveur, au plus grand désarroi de son père. Un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, les deux amis s'exécutèrent avec bonne volonté et les arrivées se poursuivirent à un rythme effréné. L'agent Reynolds apparut peu après et eut à peine le temps d'arriver avant que Cal ne l'envoie contrôler les entrées des adolescents. Quoique contrôler était un bien grand mot, nota Maggie en entendant le scientifique ordonner à l'agent de fouiller les jeunes gens et de bannir toute bouteille ou substance douteuse.

Emily se contenta pour sa part de lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son père et s'appliqua à accueillir avec bonne humeur ses amis. Lorsque l'horloge de l'entrée sonna finalement vingt heures, tout était fin prêt pour le lancement officiel de la soirée et la petite cinquantaine de jeunes gens attendait avec impatience le début des festivités quand les premières notes retentirent, recouvrant progressivement le son des conversations animées.

La voix éberluée de Cal réussit tout de même à se faire entendre et Maggie échangea un regard complice avec Gillian. Il était dorénavant trop tard pour reculer.

« Est-ce que c'est…  
- De la Salsa ! s'exclama Torres avec ravissement.  
- Gil, gronda Cal en tournant un regard noir dans sa direction.  
- Dépêche-toi, lui intima celle-ci sans une once de remords. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard pour la danse d'ouverture, dit-elle en reprenant les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait adressé un peu plus tôt, ce serait de mauvais goût, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

Les échos montant du premier morceau finirent de couvrir les protestations de Cal et Gillian parvint à l'entraîner à sa suite. D'un signe de tête Emily lui donna le signal et les deux couples s'élancèrent sur la piste, l'un avec un peu plus d'aisance que l'autre. Il était évident que la jeune fille et son petit ami avait répété de longues heures et tous deux virevoltaient sur la piste avec l'enthousiasme propre à la jeunesse. Il fallut néanmoins quelques instants supplémentaires à Cal pour se résoudre à prendre part activement à la dance. Mais lorsque les trente premières secondes de _La Murga_ s'achevèrent, Maggie nota avec satisfaction que le scientifique n'avait pas oublié les pas.

Le sourire encourageant que lui adressa Gillian sembla d'ailleurs le conforter dans sa décision et, après un regard en direction du jeune homme qui faisait tourner sa fille, Cal sembla décider qu'il était hors de question qu'il se laisse surpasser par un adolescent. Les deux couples dansèrent encore plusieurs secondes avant que le moment du changement de partenaires n'arrive. Gillian accepta avec bonne grâce la main du dénommé Rick et Maggie pris note de l'air de fierté qui s'établit sur les traits de Cal lorsqu'il fit virevolter sa fille sur la piste.

Le morceau s'acheva sous les applaudissements des adolescents massés autour des deux couples et la musique suivante s'enchaîna sans laisser le temps aux danseurs de reprendre leur souffle. Emily eut vite fait de rejoindre son ami et Gillian s'empressa de retrouver Cal. Si celui-ci comptait profiter du battement pour quitter la piste, sa collègue ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et, lorsque les premières notes du succès de La Lupe, _Fever_, résonnèrent, la psychologue pris l'initiative du premier mouvement, ne laissant d'autre choix à Cal que de la suivre.

Il était difficile de ne pas les perdre du regard maintenant que le reste de l'assemblée avait à son tour pris place sur la piste, nota Maggie en cherchant des yeux les deux scientifiques. Elle les aperçut brièvement lorsque Cal, d'un mouvement fluide, exécuta un parfait Sacala avant qu'une paire d'adolescents ne les cache de nouveau à sa vue. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son observation du couple.

« Je ne pensais pas Lightman si bon danseur, remarqua Loker, une pointe de stupéfaction perçant dans sa voix.  
- Seulement quand il veut bien s'en donner la peine, nota Zoé avec une légère grimace. Ce qui est rare, admit-elle en jetant un regard résigné au couple de danseurs.  
- Foster ne se débrouille pas si mal non plus, reconnut le jeune homme.  
- Si tu as fini d'observer, Loker, on pourrait peut-être passer à la pratique, l'interrompit Ria en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est que… La Salsa, bafouilla l'intéressé.  
- Je connais les pas, intervint Reynolds. »

Maggie se retourna, surprise de trouver l'agent derrière elle. Celui-ci avait apparemment terminé de fouiller les adolescents et décidé de se joindre à la fête, ce qui n'était définitivement pas du goût de tout le monde, nota-t-elle en avisant le regard hostile qu'échangèrent Loker et Reynolds.

« Torres ? demanda l'agent en tendant une main dans la direction de la jeune femme.  
- Ria est avec moi ce soir, intervint Loker en se plaçant entre celle-ci et l'agent.  
- Vous ne connaissez pas les pas, pointa Reynolds.  
- Et _vous_ les connaissez, répondit le jeune homme. Charmant de voir que l'argent du contribuable est si bien employé au FBI. Des cours de couture _et_ des cours de danse, ironisa-t-il.  
- Loker, gronda Reynolds, je jure qu'entre vous et Lightman je vais finir par en prendre un pour…  
- Gentlemen, allons, allons, les coupa Maggie. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver un moyen de vous départager sans débordements, les arrêta-t-elle. Nous ne voudrions pas donner un si mauvais exemple à ces jeunes gens, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il n'y a rien à départager, intervint Torres avec vigueur. Si aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de se conduire en adulte, particulièrement toi, Loker, ajouta-t-elle, exaspérée, vous feriez mieux d'aller engouffrer ces fichus hot-dogs. Ça m'épargnera d'avoir à vous entendre. »

Maggie observa les deux hommes échanger un regard hargneux. Elle avait dans l'idée que Cal et Gillian n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'un petit éclaircissement concernant leur situation. S'en était à se demander comment est-ce que le pauvre Reynolds supportait tout ça, songea Maggie en adressant un sourire compatissant à l'agent. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas quitté Loker des yeux et elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement finit par épuiser ses réserves de patience. Ce qui, si c'était le cas, ne s'annonçait pas de bon augure pour Loker. L'espace d'un instant, la nourrice craint que les deux collègues n'en viennent aux mains. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux brillants malicieusement et Ria fronça les sourcils avec méfiance devant le sourire qui se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de son ami. Maggie quant à elle préférait de loin que le jeune homme soit frappé d'un éclair de génie plutôt que par un agent du FBI. Son annonce la surprit néanmoins autant que Ria et elle songea que celle-ci n'avait sans doute pas prévue que sa précédente remarque ait un tel effet.

« Défi accepté, s'exclama vigoureusement Eli.  
- Quel défi ? demanda suspicieusement Ria.  
- Celui de nous deux qui réussit à manger le plus de hot-dogs gagne le droit de…  
- De ? demanda Reynolds en se redressant de toute sa taille.  
- De danser avec Ria, finit finalement le jeune homme avec aplomb.  
- Je n'y crois pas, maugréa Reynolds.  
- Intimidé ? demanda Loker en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
- Oh, définitivement pas, répondit l'agent. Allons-y, puisque ça à l'air d'être le seul moyen pour que vous la mettiez en veilleuse, conclut-il en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le buffet. »

La vielle femme observa les deux hommes amasser le plus de hot-dogs possible avant de s'installer à l'une des tables disposée non loin du buffet, Ria leur emboitant le pas, un air de totale stupéfaction inscrit sur ses traits. Maggie secoua doucement la tête en voyant que la compétition en devenir avait déjà attiré une petite foule, les adolescents se pressant avec animation autour de la table.

« On dirait que Loker et Reynolds ont décidé de mettre un peu d'animation, remarqua Cal avec un sourire moqueur. »

Maggie lui jeta un regard surpris, étonnée de le trouver de nouveau à ses côtés. Gillian apparu à son tour et la vieille femme nota avec satisfaction que Cal n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son amie, tous deux encore essoufflés par la précédente danse.

« Ils devraient se dépêcher, intervint Emily à sa droite. Ils vont manquer le tango sinon.  
- C'est déjà l'heure du tango ? demanda Gillian avec un sourire ravi.  
- Bientôt, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire tout aussi large.  
- Emily Lightman, intervint Cal, tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas fait de commentaire sur la programmation musicale plus que _surprenante_, pointa-t-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens en direction de celle-ci et de Gillian. Mais crois-moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse danser un tango avec ce Rick, la prévint-il fermement.  
- Quelqu'un doit se charger d'ouvrir le premier tango, remarqua Emily.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir, objecta son père, tu ne danses pas…  
- Et qui me remplacera ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête dans une imitation réussie de son père. Toi, peut-être ?  
- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là avec moi, jeune-fille, la réprimanda-t-il. Je te ferais savoir que je suis tout à fait capable de danser un tango, pointa-t-il en croisant fermement les bras sur son torse.  
- Je suis curieuse de voir ça, admit Gillian sans lâcher son bras.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai, précisa Cal, juste que je _pourrais_.  
- Prouve-le, lui lança sa fille.  
- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir comme ça, lui rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Hum, Gillian ? intervint Maggie. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de départager Ben et Eli avant que l'un d'eux ne se rende malade, pointa-t-elle avec une légère grimace à la vue des deux hommes.  
- Oh, en effet, approuva Gillian en laissant à son tour son regard s'arrêter sur la compétition en cours.  
- Profites-en pour demander à Ben s'il danse le tango, suggéra innocemment Emily.  
- Pas la peine, _je_ danse le tango, la coupa Cal. Je t'attends pour la prochaine danse, lança-t-il à Gillian avant que celle-ci ne se dirige vers leurs deux collègues. »

Maggie échangea un regard complice avec Emily lorsque la psychologue acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Apparemment la simple mention de l'agent suffisait à pousser Cal à passer à l'action. Si elle l'avait su plus tôt elle aurait aussi vanté les talents culinaires et ménagers de celui-ci, songea-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

« Tu t'_es_ laissé avoir par ça, pointa victorieusement Emily.  
- Efface ce sourire niais de suite, lui intima Cal en grognant. Ça va être un désastre et ce sera de ta faute, lui assura-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de sa fille  
- Franchement, soupira Maggie en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est à croire que nous t'envoyons tout droit en enfer…  
- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien, lui rétorqua Cal avec humeur. Bon sang, la dernière fois que j'ai dansé un tango remonte au moins à... Là, je ne me rappelle même plus, tu vois, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa fille.  
- C'est simple, répondit celle-ci en ajustant la veste de son père. Tu es le cadre. Elle est le tableau. Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour l'impressionner. La musique s'occupera du reste, lui assura-t-elle avec ferveur.  
- Et tu as pêché ce discours inspiré où ? lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.  
- Un film à l'eau de rose, répondit Emily avec un large sourire.  
- C'est censé me rassurer ? demanda Cal en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
- Oh cesse, veux-tu, lui enjoignit Maggie en écartant sa main d'une tape. En piste ! ordonna-t-elle en le poussant. »

C'était une bonne chose que Cal ait cédé si rapidement, jugea Maggie en observant Gillian le rejoindre sur la piste, car Reynolds n'était définitivement pas en état de danser, nota-t-elle en remarquant la posture pliée de l'agent. Pas plus que Loker d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en observant le jeune homme porter une main à son estomac et mettre un rapide terme à ses exultations triomphantes. Apparemment Ria n'était pas prête de danser non plus, sourit la nourrice. Celle-ci se détourna des deux hommes, une grimace dépitée aux lèvres, avant qu'un sourire envieux ne vienne éclairer ses traits. Curieuse, Maggie suivit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Si Emily avait tenté d'encourager son père à grand renfort de répliques tirées de film à l'eau de rose, la performance de celui-ci n'avait rien de cinématographique, nota Maggie en observant Cal rattraper sa partenaire de justesse. Mais l'application manifeste qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements était touchante et le soin avec lequel il guidait son amie était on ne peut plus romantique. C'était du moins l'avis de la nourrice et, à en juger par les regards envieux des jeunes-filles assemblées autour de la piste, celui de nombreuses autres personnes, Ria inclut. Elle observa la jeune femme retenir un soupir à la vue du couple de danseurs avant de balayer les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil. Le regard de celle-ci s'arrêta sur son cavalier, assit piteusement sur un banc, et Maggie l'observa se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Eli. Elle le tira brusquement sur ses pieds et l'entraîna sans plus de cérémonie à sa suite. Apparemment, Ria comptait bien danser, en dépit – et sans aucune pitié, ajouta Maggie avec un sourire – de l'état de son ami.

L'entrée des deux jeunes gens sur la piste ne passa pas inaperçue et la nourrice s'empressa de faire taire les quelques ricanements des adolescents d'un regard sévère. Elle aurait cependant dû se douter qu'un tel regard n'aurait pas d'effet sur Cal, songea-t-elle en l'entendant commenter la scène alors que lui et Gillian passaient en virevoltant devant elle.

« Pathétique, maugréa-t-il en volant un coup d'œil au jeune couple.  
- Touchant, rectifia Gillian.  
- Humph, si tu le dis. Quoique je suis probablement mal placé pour parler, admit-il avec une grimace.  
- Tu te débrouilles très bien, le rassura la psychologue en se rapprochant légèrement de lui. »

Maggie ne sut si c'était la proximité soudaine de Gillian qui fit perdre un instant sa concentration au scientifique mais son mouvement suivant s'appliqua à démentir la dernière remarque de son amie. Elle l'observa grimacer une excuse en jetant un regard désolé à sa partenaire.

« Tu aurais dû danser avec Reynolds, grogna Cal en vérifiant que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué son faux pas.  
- Ce n'est pas avec Reynolds que je veux danser, répondit simplement Gillian. »

Elle sourit en observant Cal déglutir difficilement avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'air du scientifique. Celui-ci avant apparemment du mal à croire ce que sa collègue venait de dire et lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de s'appliquer à ruiner le moment par une énième remarque. Fort heureusement, jugea Maggie, Gillian était patiente.

« C'est pourtant à lui que tu montres tes tenues en premier, pointa-t-il en évitant de regarder son amie. »

Gillian se mordit la lèvre un instant et Maggie aurait volontiers parié que celle-ci comptait silencieusement jusqu'à dix. La psychologue prit finalement une profonde inspiration et fixa Cal avec un air hésitant entre la simple exaspération et la résignation.

« Cal, soupira-t-elle, avec qui est-ce que je vais au restaurant, habillée dans ses tenues précisément ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses yeux du regard.  
- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise volonté, je ne connais pas ton emploi du temps par cœur, pointa-t-il sans la regarder.  
- Cal…  
- Moi, je suppose, admit-il en grimaçant devant le regard franc de son amie.  
- Exactement. Et avec qui est-ce que je danse en ce moment même ? lui demanda-t-elle en accrochant enfin son regard.  
- Moi, reconnut-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si surpris, lui sourit-elle. Et si tu exerçais un tant soit peu ce fameux sens de la déduction, tu en trouverais peut-être la raison, ajouta-t-elle doucement.  
- Parce que tu es masochiste ? proposa-t-il en évitant de justesse de lui marcher sur le pied.  
- Mauvaise réponse, répondit Gillian en corrigeant légèrement la posture du scientifique.  
- Parce qu'on est une bonne équipe, affirma-t-il, un éclair de tendresse traversant brièvement son regard.  
- Entre autre, reconnut-t-elle.  
- Et que je te laisse me traîner dans ses suhis shops, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.  
- Tes habitudes alimentaires avaient besoin de changement, se défendit-elle, et les beans on toast ne sont pas tout à fait la définition d'un plat équilibré, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
- Dixit la reine des sorbets, la taquina-t-il. Et mes… habitudes alimentaires sont la seule chose que tu veuilles changer de manière durable ? demanda Cal en la fixant sérieusement.  
- Pas la seule chose, non, admit-elle en ralentissant leur danse. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement.  
- Tu as déjà mon jeu de clef, pointa-t-il, ses pupilles se dilatant visiblement devant la proximité de la psychologue.  
- Et tu l'as dit toi-même, nous faisons une bonne équipe. »

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent la réponse de Gillian, durant lesquelles le scientifique sembla décider du sens du mot équipe. Maggie laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit redresser la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« On tourne autour du pot depuis un moment, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
- Assez littéralement, oui, confirma malicieusement Gillian en désignant du menton l'un des pots de fleurs décorant la piste.  
- Alors arrêtons de tourner, proposa-t-il en stoppant leur progression.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé au milieu d'une danse, remarqua Gillian, le souffle court devant la soudaine proximité de son compagnon.  
- J'ai une autre danse en tête, répondit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. »

Plusieurs sifflements admirateurs s'élevèrent au milieu desquels Maggie entendit un chœur d'exclamations ravies, mais aucuns des sons ne réussirent à attirer l'attention des deux scientifiques. Plusieurs secondes – ou minutes, Maggie n'aurait sût dire – s'écoulèrent avant que le rythme cadencé du tango ne reprenne le dessus, les couples, Cal et Gillian inclut, résumant leur progression effrénée.

« Je crois que j'apprécie cette idée de tango, finalement, sourit Cal avec un large sourire.  
- Moi aussi, répondit Gillian, les yeux brillants. Sans accidents, suggéra-t-elle en riant avant que Cal n'évite de justesse une collision avec un couple d'adolescents. »

Maggie observa le scientifique se contenter de lui attraper les lèvres pour toute réponse et ne put retenir un soupir de contentement. Soupir qu'elle entendit se répéter d'au moins trois autres points de la piste, nota-t-elle en avisant l'air soulagé de Reynolds et celui envieux des deux plus jeunes recrues du Lightman Group.

« Je viens de me rappeler que je préfère le Jazz pour une bonne raison, maugréa Cal en esquissant un sourire.  
- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas une suggestion seulement destinée à tenir ces jeunes hommes éloignés d'Emily ? le taquina-t-elle.  
- Absolument pas, c'était uniquement pour ménager mes talents de danseur, railla-t-il.  
- Je vois, sourit Gillian en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres. Je suis certaine que vous possédez vous-même quelques CDs de Jazz, monsieur, reprit-elle malicieusement.  
- C'est exact, madame. A quoi pensez-vous? lui demanda-t-il avant de la faire virevolter d'un mouvement fluide.  
- Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer ailleurs, proposa-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre son épaule.  
- Continuer, hein ? demanda-t-il en attrapant ses lèvres.  
- Un peu de tenue, le réprimanda-t-elle en riant. Alors ?  
- Absolument, répondit Cal avec bonne humeur. Par ici, la pressa-t-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. »

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissante que Gillian ait suggéré qu'ils s'éclipsent. Plongés qu'ils étaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, elle n'avait aucun doute que Cal ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de leur petite assemblée. Réprimant un sourire victorieux en songeant aux deux scientifiques, elle fit taire les remarques échauffées des adolescents d'un regard sévère avant de se diriger vers Emily. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main, se félicita-t-elle en observant les jeunes gens reprendre leurs conversations dans le calme.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas étrangère à tout ça, lui murmura Emily en désignant la porte par laquelle venaient de disparaître les deux scientifiques.  
- Moi ? se défendit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Quelle idée !  
- Maggie, sourit la jeune fille.  
- Oh crois-moi, ma chérie, lui assura celle-ci, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir aidé. Et tu n'es pas la dernière non plus, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil à l'intention d'Emily.  
- Coupable, sourit-elle sans aucun remord. »

Maggie étouffa un éclat de rire devant le visage ravi de la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à commenter sur l'avancement de la soirée lorsqu'elle aperçu Loker se frayer un passage à travers la foule d'adolescents et entamer une ligne droite en direction de la maison. Elle nota rapidement l'air dépité de Ria, occupée à secouer la tête devant l'état de son ami, et se dépêcha de partir en quête du jeune homme qu'elle trouva accoudée à l'évier de la cuisine, la tête fermement maintenue sous le jet puissant du robinet.

Elle secoua la tête et décida de se rappeler qu'elle-même avait vécu pendant un temps selon les standards de Las Vegas et qu'une fête n'était pas vraiment réussie tant qu'un invité n'était pas déclaré malade. Ou qu'un couple de convives ne s'était pas éclipsé dans un salon plus ou moins privé, ajouta-t-elle en passant devant la pièce en question.

Maggie marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'air reconnaissable entre mille du morceau de David Sanborn s'élevait dans les airs et, dansant tendrement sur les notes profondes du saxophoniste, Cal et Gillian occupaient un coin de la pièce. La vielle femme se demanda s'ils se contentaient de se laisser bercer par la présence de l'autre ou si l'atmosphère envoutante du morceau, _hard times_ si elle ne se méprenait pas, était ce qui avait fini de les déconnecter du reste du monde. Maggie jugea qu'on ne pouvait définitivement pas appliquer le titre du morceau à leur situation avant de songer que… Non, vraiment, elle avait définitivement dépassé l'âge requis pour ce genre de jeu de mots, songea-t-elle avant de refermer doucement la porte avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, accordant au couple une paix bien méritée.

* * *

Morceaux cités dans ce chapitre : _La Murga_ - Willie Colon, _Fever_ - La Lupe, _Hard Times_ – David Sanborn  
Film duquel Emily a tirée son "inspiration" pour pousser Cal à danser le tango : _Shall we dance ?_ de Peter Chelsom (2004)


	11. Chapitre 11 Heidi

**Titre :** Petit guide de manipulation au bureau  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Lightman et Foster sont peut-être un tantinet plus transparents que ce qu'ils veulent bien croire et le staff du Lightman Group pourrait bien décider des les aider un peu.  
**Saison/Spoiler :**Saison 2, Tractor Man (2x10).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Heidi (2)**

Il y avait comme un air de vacances dans les bureaux du Lightman Group ce matin, observa Heidi en arrivant sur les lieux. De désertion plutôt, rectifia-t-elle en observant la pile de dossiers abandonnée sur son bureau, un mot de Lightman lui demandant de reporter ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Aucune alerte à la bombe n'avait pourtant été relayée par la radio sur son trajet et la secrétaire se demanda un instant si elle devait tenter de joindre les hôpitaux de la ville.

Un gémissement prononcé lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Elle tendit l'oreille quelques instants, tentant d'identifier l'origine du son, quand une seconde supplique, distinctement douloureuse cette fois, retentit dans les couloirs déserts. Le cœur manquant un battement, Heidi s'empressa de se diriger vers le bureau de Loker et Torres, redoutant le pire.

La vue qui s'offrit à elle lui permit néanmoins de calmer ses inquiétudes, vite remplacées par une grimace une fois qu'elle avisa l'état des deux jeunes employés.

« Aspirine ? proposa-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Torres.  
- Déjà pris, maugréa celle-ci, la tête dans les mains.  
- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool à cette soirée, observa curieusement Heidi.  
- Oh, pas d'inquiétude, il n'y en avait pas, répondit la jeune femme, Lightman s'en est assuré. Tous les invités ont été fouillés à leur arrivée, précisa-t-elle en grimaçant.  
- Même moi, geint Loker, prostré sur son bureau.  
- Alors… tenta la secrétaire, curieuse quant à la raison de leur état.  
- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, lui répondit hargneusement Ria, courtoisie de Loker qui m'a laissé hériter de ses _corvées_, lança-t-elle en jetant un regard courroucé à l'intéressé. »

Suivant le regard de Torres, Heidi remarqua que Loker était particulièrement pâle. Le jeune homme avait laissé tomber sa tête sur son bureau, se couvrant les yeux d'un bras tandis que l'autre était occupé à tenir son estomac, apparemment douloureux. Après réflexion, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air de souffrir des effets immanquablement causés par un abus d'alcool, nota-t-elle. Si la secrétaire avait espéré que cette soirée permettrait aux deux jeunes gens de se rapprocher, l'air furieux de Torres augurait une toute autre issue. Déterminée à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Heidi se décida à relancer la conversation.

« Alors, demanda-t-elle, le verdict pour cette soirée ?  
- Très agréable, lui répondit Ria en se redressant, si l'on omet la partie où Loker a cru bon de se donner en spectacle.  
- Très drôle, gémit l'intéressé. Il m'avait défié.  
- Oh, parce qu'accepter de participer à un jeu d'adolescents est tellement plus mature, rétorqua sarcastiquement la jeune femme.  
- Un jeu ? demanda la secrétaire, étonnée.  
- Dégustation de hot-dogs, lui répondit laconiquement Ria. »

Heidi dut retenir un éclat de rire en imaginant Loker se lancer tête baissée dans un concours de dégustation de sandwichs. Vraiment, parfois s'en était à se demander si Lightman n'avait pas raison quant au niveau de maturité de ses employés…

« Défié, reprit Torres. Parce que le fait que Reynolds me demande une danse équivaut tellement à un défi, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'était un défi, maintint Loker en la fixant sérieusement.  
- Oui et participer au nettoyage que tu avais promis à Lightman à ta place en était un aussi, lui assura la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard. »

Peut-être que les choses avaient légèrement progressées finalement, amenda la secrétaire en observant ses collègues se chamailler, _très_ légèrement. Elle supposait que d'une certaine façon les actions de Loker étaient romantiques. Avec du recul et de l'imagination, ajouta-t-elle en avisant l'air furieux de Torres. Elle se demanda un instant si Lightman avait lui aussi participé à ce concours mais opta finalement pour une question plus générale.

« J'en déduis qu'Emily a apprécié sa soirée ? demanda Heidi.  
- Exact, confirma Ria, je crois même que les juges ont été assez impressionnés, poursuivit-elle. Particulièrement par la démonstration de Lightman et Foster, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en se détournant de Loker.  
- Démonstration ? reprit la secrétaire.  
- Oh, c'était plus un cours qu'une démonstration, amenda Ria. Magistral, vraiment.  
- Micro-expressions ? demanda Heidi, étonnée.  
- Tango, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. »

Tango ? La surprise qu'elle ressentait dut se lire sur son visage car le sourire de Torres s'accentua devant son manque de réponse. Bizarrement, la secrétaire avait du mal à se représenter Foster et Lightman en train de danser un tango. Lightman particulièrement.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de musique sur laquelle les jeunes dansent de nos jours, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Heidi.  
- Ce n'est pas Emily qui a choisi la musique, expliqua Torres. Lightman avait décidé de bannir toutes les musiques dont, je cite, _"ces gamins se servent de prétexte pour se coller les uns aux autres"_, clarifia-t-elle en souriant.  
- Lightman a choisi la musique ? demanda-t-elle, en réprimant un sourire.  
- Pas lui, grogna Loker depuis sa chaise, Foster a réussi à s'accaparer la tâche.  
- Le tango était simplement sa vengeance, intervint Reynolds en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Vengeance ? demanda Heidi en se tournant vers l'agent.  
- J'aurais plutôt qualifié ça de diversion, pointa sagement Torres.  
- Diversion ? interrogea la secrétaire, de plus en plus perdue.  
- Oh, Lightman n'avait d'yeux que pour Foster, répondit la jeune femme. Particulièrement pendant _leur_ tango.  
- Il en a même oublié d'aboyer sur les gamins qui ont osés approcher de sa fille, compléta Reynolds avec un sourire en coin. »

Oh, comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été présente hier soir. Tout ce travail et elle n'en voyait même pas le résultat… Car résultat il y avait, elle en était sûre, encore plus à en juger par les regards complices qu'échangèrent ses collègues. Refoulant l'envie de leur ordonner de simplement partager les détails, elle décida qu'une telle ligne de conduite n'arrangerait rien.

« Je ne savais pas que Lightman dansait le tango, remarqua-t-elle en défroissant sa jupe.  
- Ce serait parce qu'il ne danse pas le tango, lui répondit Loker avec un sourire goguenard.  
- Je croyais que… Vous venez de dire qu'ils avaient dansé un tango ensemble, pointa-t-elle, confuse.  
- Oui, et croyez-moi ça tient du miracle, se moqua Reynolds.  
- Le miracle portant le nom de Foster, lui indiqua Ria en souriant malicieusement. Et Maggie, amenda-t-elle après un instant. Elle s'est arrangée pour que Lightman et Foster ouvrent le bal, expliqua-t-elle. Quelques pas de samba, se rappela-t-elle. Lightman s'en est bien sortit à vrai dire.  
- Et le tango ? demanda Heidi en tentant de masquer son exaspération devant le suspens prolongé.  
- Disons que lorsque Lightman a décidé d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de sa fille, Maggie a jugé qu'une petite diversion ne serait pas de trop, lui répondit Reynolds en secouant la tête au souvenir du comportement du scientifique.  
- Sacré diversion, sourit Loker. »

Heidi prit le temps d'observer les sourires rêveurs de ses collègues et ne put retenir un frémissement excité à l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Si son intuition se confirmait, la cause des airs béats des trois rescapés de la soirée ne pouvait être autre que… Oh, mais elle devait vérifier. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre, pas de spéculations inutiles se sermonna-t-elle en forçant sa respiration à ralentir.

« Donc ils ont dansé, reprit-elle en espérant relancer ses collègues. Un tango ?  
- Pas seulement, sourit Loker.  
- Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! explosa la secrétaire. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va se décider à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

Ria, Eli et Reynolds tournèrent tous les trois un regard surpris sur elle et Heidi se retint de froncer les sourcils devant leurs airs étonnés. Certes, elle était habituellement d'un naturel calme mais même sa patience avait des limites. Et Dieu sait qu'elle avait dû puiser dans ses réserves ces derniers jours que ce soit avec Loker et Ria ou Lightman et Foster. Et dire qu'elle pensait pouvoir compter sur Reynolds, soupira-t-elle en observant l'agent lui adresser un sourire compréhensif.

« Ils ont commencé par danser un tango, expliqua finalement celui-ci, avant de passer au Jazz.  
- Ils ont dansé le tango sur la piste de danse, précisa Loker, et le Jazz dans le salon, _seuls_, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le mot.  
- Vous oubliez tous les deux l'essentiel, les coupa Ria en levant les yeux au ciel. Entre les deux ils se sont embrassés, précisa-t-elle en souriant largement.  
- Embrassés ? s'exclama Heidi avec ravissement.  
- Sur la piste de danse, compléta Loker.  
- Et ensuite ils ont dansé, termina Reynolds.  
- A l'intérieur, précisa Loker.  
- Après le Tango et le Jazz ? demanda Heidi en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de musiques différentes y avait-il à cette soirée ? interrogea-t-elle les deux hommes, surprise.  
- Oh, pas besoin de musiques pour cette danse-ci, lui assura le jeune homme avec un sourire satisfait.  
- Pas besoin de … Oh. Oh, répéta-t-elle. »

Elle avait beau faire, elle sentait les muscles de son visage se contracter malgré elle et Heidi sut qu'elle affichait désormais le même sourire béat que ses trois collègues. Au moins elle en connaissait la raison. Et quelle raison, songea-t-elle en imaginant la scène.

« Oh et puisque tu insistes tant sur la _localisation_ des évènements Loker, reprit Ria après quelques secondes de silence, pourquoi n'expliques-tu pas tes occupations de la soirée ?  
- Ria, grogna le jeune homme. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, pointa-t-il en soupirant lourdement.  
- Oh, désolé ? Désolé de t'être donné en spectacle_ sur la piste de dance_, d'avoir été malade _dans la cuisine_ ou de m'avoir laissé nettoyer _l'intérieur et l'extérieur_ toute seule ? demanda-t-elle en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ! gronda une voix reconnaissable entre mille avant que Lightman n'apparaisse sur le seuil de la pièce. Hum, ceci explique cela, grogna-t-il en jetant un regard désabusé en direction des deux jeunes gens. »

Heidi prit le temps d'observer son patron quelques instants, remarquant aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se raser ce matin et que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient un peu plus prononcées qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais ni son air échevelé, ni la fatigue apparente sur ses traits ne parvenaient à masquer l'étincelle dans son regard. La secrétaire plissa un peu plus les yeux et nota avec satisfaction que bien qu'il soit occupé à expliquer la signification du mot discrétion à Loker, Lightman tentait de retenir un sourire que le coin légèrement relevé de ses lèvres ne parvenait pas tout à fait à masquer.

« Continuez comme ça et vous allez finir par loucher, lui fit remarquer celui-ci. »

Heidi sursauta et nota dépitée que son observation n'était pas passée inaperçue. Fort heureusement pour elle, Lightman ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se contenta de hausser un sourcil devant son manque de réponse. Rougissant légèrement, la secrétaire décida qu'un moment d'embarras n'était pas cher payé : elle venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle attendait tant par ses collègues et par l'air réjoui de Lightman lui-même. Elle sentit son sourire s'élargir et observa le scientifique froncer les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner son regard sur Loker. Celui-ci était ostensiblement occupé à chuchoter des excuses à Ria. Préciser que la jeune femme ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention, pas plus à lui qu'à ses excuses, n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle ne devait d'ailleurs pas être la seule à arriver à bout de ses réserves de patience, jugea Heidi en observant Ria tourner les talons sans même accorder un regard à son compagnon. Il allait probablement falloir qu'elle songe à rajouter Lightman à cette liste, décida-t-elle. Celui-ci laissa échapper quelques jurons de choix à l'intention du jeune homme, qui s'était rassit sur sa chaise, les épaules affaissées en signe de découragement. La secrétaire ne savait trop s'il fallait imputer sa soudaine pâleur au départ de Ria où aux hot-dogs de la veille, mais elle grimaça devant le visage déconfit de son collègue.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque la poussa brusquement à se détourner de Loker. Lightman avait rejoint Torres et était apparemment parvenu à refermer la porte avant que celle-ci ne puisse l'ouvrir. Elle échangea un regard circonspect avec Reynolds avant que la voix du scientifique ne les pousse de nouveau à se concentrer sur l'échange de leurs deux collègues.

« Torres, je vais vous le dire une fois et une fois seulement, et, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, n'allez pas croire que c'est par bonté d'âme, j'aimerai juste un peu de calme dans ces bureaux, précisa-t-il. Il vous aime, affirma Lightman en énonçant chaque syllabe.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oh, franchement, soupira-t-il. Ouvrez les yeux, ordonna-t-il en désignant d'un vague geste la pièce.  
- Vous pouvez parler, s'offusqua Ria. Et loin de moi l'idée de vous corriger, mais un concours de hot-dogs et un ticket gratuit pour une session "nettoyage" ne sont pas franchement l'idée que je me fais d'une déclaration, ajouta-t-elle avec vigueur. »

Le scientifique se contenta de fixer la jeune femme en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, jugeant probablement que sa posture – bras croisés et sourcils dangereusement rapprochés – ne laissait guère de place à la discussion. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste fluide et Heidi sourit en le voyant s'arrêter sur le seuil. Elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à la tentation d'avoir le dernier mot.

« N'oubliez pas, lui rappela Lightman, l'amour, comme la confiance, est une question de foi avant tout.  
- De foi ? répéta Ria, ahurie.  
- Ça a plus tendance à donner des maux d'estomac qu'autre chose, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement avant de quitter la pièce. »

Oh, Heidi n'avait certainement pas manqué le regard éloquent que Lightman avait lancé à Loker avant de sortir, laissant planer un sous-entendu lourd de sens. Elle soupira en songeant que si ça ne décidait pas la jeune femme à prendre les choses en main, elle devrait se résoudre à qualifier la situation de désespérée.

Elle observa son patron disparaître dans le couloir et décida d'en faire autant, adressant au passage un regard lourd de sens à Reynolds. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas la remarquer et Heidi retint un soupir. La remarque de Lightman avait été on ne peut plus claire et elle doutait que quoique ce soit que l'agent décide de partager avec leurs deux jeunes collègues n'arrange la situation.

« Je vous ai rapporté ça, Loker, annonça l'agent en tirant un chapeau à clochettes d'un sac.  
- Allez-vous faire voir, Reynolds, lui aboya le jeune homme en palissant un peu plus. »

Heidi n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué le sac duquel l'agent venait de tirer le chapeau et elle jeta un regard circonspect à l'objet en question. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Loker porter ça. Encore moins volontairement. La coiffe de bouffon que Reynolds venait de présenter à celui-ci n'était pas exactement le genre de couvre-chef que l'on oubliait à un bal. Ni où que ce soit d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil devant les couleurs criardes qui le décorait. Et à en juger par la réaction de Loker, elle était convaincue que le jeune homme était du même avis qu'elle.

« Ce n'est pas le trophée le plus distingué que j'ai pu voir, admit Reynolds, mais ça reste un trophée, précisa-t-il en déposant l'objet sur le bureau de Loker.  
- Allez-vous-faire-voir, répéta l'intéressé en le fusillant du regard.  
- En général obtenir un trophée est synonyme de victoire, pointa l'agent en haussant les épaules. »

Elle l'observa secouer légèrement la tête devant le silence borné du jeune homme et sortir de la salle d'un pas lourd. Le regard spéculatif qu'échangèrent Ria et Loker suite à la remarque de l'agent la poussa à se hâter à sa suite. La secrétaire n'eut pas à aller bien loin, retrouvant son collègue avachi sur le comptoir qui lui servait de bureau.

« Une coiffe de bouffon ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
- Hum, grogna-t-il. L'un des titres de la soirée.  
- Est-ce que les titres en question n'étaient pas censés être ceux de reine et roi de la soirée ? pointa Heidi en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Zoé à cru bon de rajouter ceux de bouffon et bouffonne de la soirée, expliqua-t-il. Les deux premiers sont allés à un couple d'adolescents, les deux derniers…  
- Oh pauvre, Ria, soupira Heidi d'un ton compatissant.  
- Pas Torres. Maggie, corrigea Reynolds en fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'a remarquablement bien pris d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il.  
- Maggie ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Comment a-t-elle osée…  
- Oh, pas d'inquiétudes, la coupa l'agent. Comme je l'ai dit, elle ne s'en est pas formalisée.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Heidi, étonnée.  
- Non, elle a admit qu'elle pouvait difficilement remettre en question son titre lorsqu'il était décerné par une si grande experte en la matière, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et elle a porté la coiffe avec une bonne humeur désarmante tout le reste de la soirée. »

La secrétaire jaugea Reynolds du regard, tentant de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non. Probablement, décida-t-elle en songeant qu'un tel comportement ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde venant de la part de l'avocate. Au moins la vieille femme semblait avoir réussi à tourner la situation à son avantage, sourit Heidi en imaginant la tête que Zoé avait dû faire devant une telle remarque.

Un bruit sourd la tira de ses spéculations et elle observa Loker se diriger vers eux à grands pas. La porte qu'il venait de claquer se rouvrit à peine le chambranle touché et Ria se rua à la suite de son collègue. Heidi échangea un regard inquiet avec Reynolds avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve soudainement propulsé contre son bureau, nez à nez avec Loker. Le jeune homme eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de se rappeler que malmener un agent du FBI n'était peut être pas la course d'action la plus sûre, et recula d'un pas, rendant un semblant d'espace personnel à son collègue.

« J'ai gagné, énonça très lentement le jeune homme.  
- C'est rassurant de voir que vos capacités de compréhension sont intactes, railla Reynolds en repoussant le doigt accusateur que son collègue pointait sur lui.  
- Loker, s'écria Ria, outrée, je ne suis pas un trophée !  
- Je vous interdis de l'approcher, poursuivit l'intéressé. Sinon…  
- Sinon, quoi ? demanda Reynolds en se redressant.  
- Je vous attache à un foutu radiateur pour le restant de vos jours, gronda Loker.  
- _Je_ ne l'approcherai pas, pointa l'agent en prenant une profonde inspiration. Vous devriez songer à le faire. Et rapidement, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui s'approchait à pas furieux d'eux. De préférence avant qu'_elle_ ne vous étripe à ma place, ajouta-t-il, satisfait. »

Heidi observa Loker se détourner lentement de l'agent pour jeter un regard effrayé en direction de leur collègue. Apparemment il venait de réaliser que l'air outragé clairement inscrit sur les traits de Ria lui était destiné. Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement de recul auquel Reynolds eut la présence d'esprit de couper court, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction en observant l'agent donner une brusque poussée à Loker. Celui-ci finit sa course devant Ria et eut tout juste le temps de bloquer la main de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage. Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard dans lequel surprise et colère se mêlaient avant que Loker ne se décide finalement à prévenir toute réplique, faisant taire Ria d'un brusque baiser.

La secrétaire observa l'air courroucé de Ria s'évanouir peu à peu jusqu'à être remplacé par un regard attendri lorsque Loker la relâcha finalement, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. La jeune femme eut néanmoins vite fait de se reprendre et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun son ne passe pour autant ses lèvres. Loker sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre et opta pour la prudence, reculant d'un pas devant l'hésitation de son amie. Celle-ci finit néanmoins par réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient en réalité au milieu de l'un des couloirs du Lightman Group et empoigna son collègue, le tirant sans plus de cérémonie à sa suite. Apparemment inconscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui, Loker se laissa entraîner jetant un dernier regard noir en direction de Reynolds pour faire bonne mesure.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec résignation et reprit sa position initiale : accoudé à son bureau, la tête entre les mains et les épaules affaissées. La secrétaire espérait sincèrement que Ria décide d'épargner le pauvre Loker, autant pour le bien des deux jeunes tourtereaux que pour celui de Reynolds. L'agent semblait lui aussi être arrivé à bout de ses réserves de patience, nota Heidi en tapotant son épaule d'une main compatissante.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire, se plaignit celui-ci, mais ils sont tous après moi.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Lightman et Loker veulent m'étriper, énuméra-t-il sur ses doigts, Foster veut ma mort mais je crois qu'elle hésite encore entre la crise cardiaque et l'apoplexie. Et, reprit-il, Torres me harcèle.  
- Hum, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Sans preuve ni témoins, ça risque d'être difficile de porter plainte, lui fit-elle observer.  
- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux pas porter plainte, je veux juste qu'ils finissent enfin ensemble et qu'ils partent tous vivre heureux, pesta-t-il. De préférence à l'autre bout du monde, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Heidi eut pitié du pauvre agent l'espace d'un instant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule et Reynolds, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, lui avait été jusqu'ici d'une grande aide.

« Oy, Reynolds ! l'interpella soudain Lightman. Un mot, si vous voulez bien, exigea-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
- Vous voyez, gémit l'agent à l'intention d'Heidi. Soyez gentille d'appeler les secours si je ne reviens pas d'ici quelques heures, demanda-t-il dramatiquement. »

La secrétaire acquiesça silencieusement et regarda Reynolds se diriger vers le bureau de Lightman d'un pas lourd. Vraiment, ça n'était peut-être pas très moral mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça fonctionnait. Par acquis de conscience elle se promit néanmoins d'aller faire un tour du côté du bureau de son patron dans l'heure. Elle ne voudrait pas être accusée de non assistance à personne en danger, songea-t-elle en souriant. Qui plus est, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir profiter des résultats de son plan depuis une cellule.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement, Heidi tapant avec application les invitations formelles pour le bal de fin d'année dont Emily avait obtenu l'organisation haut la main. La soirée avait apparemment été un franc succès sur tous les plans, songea-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête de son écran, une heure était passée et la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Reynolds lui revint en mémoire. Affectant un air détaché, la secrétaire quitta discrètement son poste de travail et se retrouva en quelques enjambées devant la porte de Lightman.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, elle le savait. Pertinemment à vrai dire, songea Heidi en se rappelant les nombreuses remarques que sa mère lui avait faite à ce sujet, enfant. Cependant, c'était là son seul et unique défaut. Et il fallait avouer qu'il était après tout plutôt sain d'admettre avoir un ou deux petits vices inoffensifs. D'autant plus lorsque la subtilité était l'une de ses principales qualités, décida-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du bureau de son patron.

« Lightman si vous essayez de suggérer que je prenne de nouveau des vacances, je vous arrête tout de suite. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, le FBI ne me paie pas à rien faire et je doute qu'ils acceptent que je prenne une seconde semaine de congés dans le même mois.  
- Qui parle de congés ? Que dites vous d'une période de chômage technique ?  
- Lightman, grogna l'agent. Faites-moi plaisir et venez-en directement au fait, pour une fois.  
- Très bien, céda celui-ci en se redressant. Je suis la cible.  
- Pardon ? demanda Reynolds, perdu.  
- C'était moi la cible, répéta le scientifique. »

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'Heidi ne se souvienne de la précédente conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre les deux hommes. Reynolds avait très clairement expliqué à Lightman que celui-ci était la cible des intentions de Foster. L'agent sembla s'en souvenir en même temps qu'elle et elle sourit en entendant la réponse que celui-ci donna finalement à leur patron.

« Et il vous a fallut tout ce temps pour vous en rendre compte ? s'exclama-t-il, étonné. Je vous pensais plus observateur que ça, railla-t-il.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, le coupa Lightman en ignorant sa remarque, je vous serais reconnaissant de cesser de jouer les "témoins-test". Ce n'est plus nécessaire.  
- Pas trop tôt, maugréa Reynolds. Et pour ce qui est de mon dédommagement ?  
- Dédommagement ?  
- Je viens de passer les dernières semaines à jouer les cobayes contre mon gré, pointa Reynolds.  
- Cobaye, hein ? demanda Lightman avec un sourire en coin.  
- Et encore, vous n'en savez pas la moitié.  
- Vous avez ma gratitude éternelle, lui répondit le scientifique en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir, j'aimerai boucler ce dossier avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ai une soirée qui promet d'être intéressante en perspective.  
- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Reynolds. Mais ce n'est pas votre gratitude que je veux.  
- Quoi alors ?  
- Expliquez simplement à Loker que nous ne prenons ni des cours de couture, ni des cours de danse au FBI mais que je suis parfaitement capable de le menotter au radiateur de mon choix la prochaine fois qu'il me demande si je veux un hot-dog, grogna l'agent avant de se lever. »

La secrétaire se hâta d'opérer une discrète retraite lorsqu'elle entendit l'agent se diriger vers la porte et rejoint rapidement son poste. Lorsque celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard, elle observa avec soulagement qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son entrée dans le bureau du scientifique. Apparemment de simples explications avaient suffit à rassurer Reynolds. Ça où le fait qu'il soit, en dépit de ses craintes, encore en vie.

Une fois l'agent parti, Heidi résista à la tentation d'aller aux nouvelles. Aucun cri n'avait encore retentit depuis le bureau d'Eli et Ria, le signe probablement que la jeune femme avait renoncé à faire payer ses méfaits à son ami. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement utilisé un silencieux, réfléchit-elle en se demandant si elle pouvait encore une fois plaider l'excuse de la non assistance à personne en danger pour aller vérifier. L'arrivée de Foster lui épargna néanmoins d'avoir à se décider et la secrétaire décida de laisser les deux jeunes gens se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Il y avait plus intéressant en vue.

Elle avait beau avoir été prévenue par ses collègues, le sourire épanoui qui flottait sur les lèvres de la psychologue la surprit néanmoins agréablement. C'était là toute la confirmation dont elle avait besoin, songea-t-elle en répondant à la salutation de Foster d'un signe de tête.

Ce qui la surprit néanmoins davantage que le sourire si clairement affiché par sa collègue, fut l'arrivée, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, de Zoé. L'avocate déboula brusquement de l'ascenseur et, sans même lui jeter un regard, se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de Lightman. Heidi la regarda passer avec étonnement avant de se rappeler que son rôle de secrétaire consistait en bonne partie à contrôler les rendez-vous de Lightman. Et l'avocate n'avait définitivement pas pris rendez-vous, songea-t-elle en se hâtant de contourner son îlot de travail. Mais elle eut beau faire, Heidi ne parvint pas à rattraper Zoé dont les talons, qui résonnaient rythmiquement contre le sol du couloir, auraient au moins le mérite d'avertir les deux scientifiques de leur approche – du moins l'espérait-elle.

Zoé s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil du bureau de son ex-mari et Heidi dut se retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas percuter l'avocate de plein fouet. Risquant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, la secrétaire nota avec soulagement qu'elles n'avaient rien interrompu de plus anodin qu'une séance de travail. Foster était perchée sur un coin du bureau, Lightman s'appliquant quant à lui à scruter plusieurs photos, reliquat de la dernière affaire que leur avait confiée le FBI. Seule la proximité de leur position laissait suspecter un quelconque rapprochement, ainsi que le sourire apparemment indétrônable qui éclairait le visage de chacun des scientifiques.

Les regards surpris qu'ils lancèrent en direction de Zoé ne semblèrent pas perturber l'avocate le moins du monde et celle-ci se redressa, avançant légèrement dans la pièce avant de mettre fin aux quelques secondes de silence qui avaient suivi son entrée.

« Tellement _touchant_, observa-t-elle mielleusement. Il ne manque plus que la demande en mariage pour que tout finisse parfaitement bien, ajouta-elle en toisant Gillian du regard.  
- Je, nous ne… Ce n'est pas, se défendit-elle.  
- Non, bien sûr que non, la coupa Zoé. Ce serait un peu trop rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout vous n'avez commencez à vous tourner autour qu'il y seulement cinq ans de ça, observa-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Je, bégaya de nouveau Gillian, maudissant le tremblement de sa voix. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis hier, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, encore moins en passe de parler de… mariage, ajouta-elle sérieusement.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Zoé en haussant un sourcil. Quel dommage, la demande de Cal a certainement donné lieu au plus beau jour de ma vie, observa-t-elle.  
- Je n'en doute pas, reconnut calmement Gillian.  
- Le jour où je lui ai remis les papiers du divorce, finit-elle en arborant un sourire satisfait à l'intention de Cal. »

Heidi observa le sourire de l'avocate s'élargir devant le regard noir que lui lança son ex-mari. Réprimant l'envie de profiter de sa position pour lui asséner un coup de dossier bien placé, la secrétaire tenta de se rappeler que la violence ne résolvait rien et décida d'attendre que Zoé explique la raison de sa présence impromptue.

« Tu voulais que je passe ? demanda finalement l'intéressée à Lightman.  
- Hum, Emily a obtenue l'organisation du bal de fin d'année de son lycée, expliqua-t-il.  
- Elle a été assez explicite concernant ce point lorsqu'elle m'a téléphoné à quatre heures du matin, pointa Zoé en levant les yeux au ciel. Autre chose ?  
- Tu dois signer les autorisations, répliqua patiemment le scientifique.  
- Ce sera tout ?  
- Yep, approuva-t-il en se repenchant sur un dossier. »

Heidi observa l'avocate tourner les talons et se diriger vers son bureau avant de se hâter à sa suite. La secrétaire prit son temps pour sortir les papiers qu'avaient mentionnés Lightman, ignorant le pianotement impatient des ongles de Zoé sur la surface polie du bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre les deux feuilles concernées avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse soudainement l'esprit. L'attitude guindée et hautaine de l'avocate, son regard condescendant, sa manière de débouler au Lightman Group comme en terrain conquit… Il était temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne une leçon, décida Heidi en tentant de masquer un sourire calculateur.

« Je ne vais même pas perdre mon temps à demander en quoi est-ce qu'une fête de lycée relève de la secrétaire du Lightman Group, pointa Zoé en lui jetant un regard ennuyé, mais j'aimerai assez signer ces papiers avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Oh oui, définitivement temps pour une leçon, songea Heidi en tirant les invitations qu'elle avait imprimées quelques minutes plus tôt d'un tiroir. Elle se redressa pour faire face à l'avocate, remarquant que celle-ci s'était tournée en direction du bureau de Lightman. C'était une autre leçon, jugea Heidi en observant avec satisfaction que la porte grande ouverte ne cachait en rien ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Elle observa en même temps que Zoé, Lightman se rapprocher de son amie et la saisir par la taille, collant son torse contre le dos de celle-ci avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans son cou. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa, lui valant un regard noir de la part de l'avocate avant que celle-ci ne laisse résonner un énième raclement de gorge impatient.

Heidi lui renvoya pour toute réponse un sourire composé et s'appliqua à égaliser la pile d'invitations qu'elle venait de poser sur son bureau. Deux cents cinquante six, si le compte y était – et il y était, songea-t-elle, satisfaite. L'expression incertaine qui traversa un instant les traits de l'avocate la conforta dans sa décision et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de goûter à son propre remède.

« Si vous voulez bien signer et parapher chacune de ses feuilles, demanda la secrétaire en désignant l'imposante pile qui reposait sur le bureau.  
- Il doit y avoir une erreur, pointa Zoé en fronçant les sourcils. Cal ne m'a parlé que d'une autorisation pour le bal de fin d'année.  
- C'est le cas, la rassura la secrétaire. Seulement, étant donné que légalement Emily est encore mineure, j'ai besoin de votre signature pour chacune des invitations qui seront envoyées, conclut-elle.  
- Il est hors de question que je signe tout ça ! s'exclama l'avocate avec vigueur. Il y en a au moins pour la nuit. Il y a certainement un autre moyen…  
- Sans doute, admit Heidi en l'interrompant, mais seul celui-ci respecte le _protocole_ après tout.  
- Le protocole, répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.  
- D'une _professionnelle_ à une autre, je suis sûre que vous en comprenez l'importance. »

Zoé la fixa un long moment et Heidi sut que malgré ses traits volontairement neutres et sa voix maitrisée, son regard brillait d'une étincelle victorieuse. L'avocate soupira lourdement avant de porter une main à sa tempe, un éclair ennuyé traversant son regard un instant.

« C'est ridicule, pesta celle-ci en fusillant la secrétaire du regard.  
- C'est le protocole, lui répondit calmement l'intéressé.  
- Protocole ou professionnalisme, je n'en ai rien à faire, vociféra-t-elle. J'ai une audience dans moins d'une heure, je ne peux pas passer la journée à signer toute cette paperasse !  
- Il me semble qu'il était question de politesse également, pointa la secrétaire, l'air de rien. »

Heidi l'observa ravaler le hoquet choqué qui menaçait de lui échapper et elle n'eut guère de mal à imaginer le chapelet d'injures colorées que l'avocate s'efforçait en ce moment même de retenir. Celle-ci fronça le nez, l'expression de dédain ruinant les mots qu'elle se força ostensiblement à prononce

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle finalement, _s'il vous plaît_. »

La secrétaire se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard dubitatif et l'avocate sembla réaliser qu'elle n'attendait pas seulement de la politesse mais également de la sincérité. C'était peut-être trop demander, jugea Heidi en observant l'intéressée fermer les yeux un instant, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je vous en serais _extrêmement_ reconnaissante, reformula l'avocate en la fixant sérieusement. »

Heidi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, jugeant que ce serait probablement tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de la part de l'avocate. Elle lui tendit finalement les deux feuilles qui requéraient sa signature et observa Zoé s'en saisir avec un soulagement évident.

« Merci, murmura celle-ci avant de tourner les talons. »

Leçon apprise, décida Heidi en observant l'avocate se diriger vers la sortie. Une observation qu'elle pouvait sans doute étendre à Loker et Ria, le premier apparut à la sortie de leur bureau, tenant la porte ouverte à sa collègue tel un parfait gentleman. La secrétaire sourit en voyant les deux jeunes collègues se diriger, côte à côte, vers le bureau de Lightman. Elle jeta un regard en direction de celui-ci remarquant que la concentration de Foster et Lightman sur la dernière affaire en cours avait été de courte durée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû les prévenir de l'arrivée de Loker et Torres, mais la secrétaire jugea qu'une dernière leçon ne serait pas de trop. Au moins de cette façon, les deux scientifiques penseraient à fermer la porte la prochaine fois, décida-t-elle en songeant avec un sourire que finalement tout était bien qui finissait bien.

**The End**

* * *

Le traditionnel "the end" est inscrit et PGMB est terminée, 14 mois, 11 chapitres et 36 779 mots plus tard. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu malgré les retards à répétition et la publication *légèrement* irrégulière. Merci à tous pour votre patience et pour vos reviews, qui m'ont énormément aidé à m'améliorer et à rester motivée! A special thanks aux tweetos qui ont eu la, hum… "gentilesse" x) de me menacer à coups de fouet, de tenter de me soudoyer à coup de Nutella et pr leurs encouragements ! Et un énorme merci à ma bêta, Rauz, pour son aide précieuse.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces derniers chapitres :)


End file.
